The Snitch of Secrets 4
by IllusiveButterfly
Summary: The fourth instalment in the Snitch series. Harry watches his parents' lives unfold... the good... the bad... He sees their epic love story with his own eyes with his magic snitch. What happened in James and Lily's fourth year at Hogwarts? Watch as the marauders have fun in the face of danger and Lily tries to work out what her prophecy could possibly have meant.
1. Prologue

**Well my dear readers and my lovely reviewers... here it is the beginning of snitch four! So exciting!**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Harry felt mist around his feet as he went back into the world of the Snitch. He allowed it to carry him to his destination. The mist tangled around him and his vision blurred before refocusing on a mountain top. There was a group of hooded wizards huddled together. There in the centre of their circle was Lord Voldemort. Harry watched their cloaks billowed against the wind. Harry recognised one or two of the death eaters; Lucius Malfoy and his father Abraxas, Barty Crouch Junior, the Lestranges… Harry was almost nervous about getting closer but then he remembered that it was merely a memory and could not harm him. Harry couldn't help but wonder how Dumbledore had managed to get this particular memory for his snitch.

"It is almost time for us to come out into the open," Voldemort was saying in a high pitched voice. "Abraxas – have you succeeded in recruiting the giants?"

"As of yet, they have failed to be forthcoming but I do not doubt that with a little encouragement they will join us."

"Very well," Voldemort nodded, "Eric…" Voldemort turned to Lestrange Senior, "how are you and your sons fairing?"

"We are following the plan, my Lord," Eric Lestrange replied, "Join or die… some take dead… a waste of magical blood but some are eager to join especially when my son Rabastan threatens to rape their daughters…" Lestrange had a terrible look of glee in his eyes as he answered the Dark Lord.

"Very good… and you are keeping the bodies? I don't want them wasted…"

"Of course my Lord," Lestrange smiled cruelly. "The bodies wait for you at our manor." He bowed before his master.

"Very good… very good. You have done well Eric…" He turned away once more, "Bellatrix dear… have you managed to get anything out of your little house guest?"

"Not yet my Lord," Bellatrix Lestrange replied, her eyes full of bloodlust, "I will though – he has proven difficult to break but I will break him, my Lord."

"I am sure you will Bella dear," Voldemort nodded. "These silly aurors with their thick skins…"

"Tobias will break, I promise my Lord."

"I don't doubt it," Voldemort smiled an evil smile before moving on. "Crabbe… my old school friend… have you managed to infiltrate the ministry?"

"We've managed to get into some of the lower levels but we are struggling to get into the departments we are aiming for… the auror office for example and the minister's office…"

"There is still time," Voldemort nodded. "And you Goyle… have you found the rest of our old school friends? I know that if we could find them, we would unite once more."

"Yes my Lord… I have found several. They wish to meet with you," Tony Goyle replied.

"Very good," Voldemort nodded, "arrange it please. Rosier… have you approached the werewolves?"

"I have my Lord," Evan Rosier replied. "They are uncertain whether they can trust us. They want proof of our… loyalty."

"What loyalty?" Lord Voldemort laughed. "Tell them I will give them all the victims they could possibly wish for. That should keep them happy."

Rosier nodded. He had only been out of Hogwarts for two years and yet had somehow found himself a part of Voldemort's inner circle of followers. He couldn't help but allow his chest to puff out slightly in pride. His parents had been delighted by his becoming a death eater. If they had been younger they would have joined their son in his cause.

"McGlothlin – how are you finding it, filling your brother's shoes in my inner circle?"

"I like it very much my Lord," Efrain McGlothlin replied. He had only finished Hogwarts a few weeks ago. An hour or two after he got off the Hogwarts Express Voldemort himself had approached him and asked him to replace his brother in the Dark Lord's inner circle. Efrain's brother had been placed in Azkaban for torturing a muggle-born. "McGlothlin – you know what you are responsible for?"

"Yes Lord," Efrain replied.

"Keep the aurors away from my muggle prime-minister!" Voldemort said calmly, "If they break the imperius curse upon him my whole plan will fall… no… no… it will not… I would merely have to make slight adjustments… the first being the removal of your head," Voldemort threatened in a quiet voice.

Efrain McGlothlin gulped before nodding. There was no way he could speak. Fear was gripping his throat in a tight grasp.

Voldemort smiled at his followers, "The time is almost upon us when I will make my name known. Everyone within the wizarding world will know the name Lord Voldemort… and they will fear it… they will fear my name as they will fear my power… they will fear ME! There is much to be done but nothing we are not capable of. By this time next year, there will not be a witch or wizard alive in Britain who does not fear my name."

* * *

**Hope you liked it... I thought it seemed silly that we haven't had any Voldy yet...**


	2. Chapter 1: Potter's Dreams

**So exciting... so here is chapter one... thanks to Hermiones Quill 94 for being my first reviewer...**

* * *

Chapter 1:

Potter's Dreams:

James woke with a start. He was breathing hard as his head began to clear. He sat up, running the back of his hand along his forehead. He pulled on his glasses and sighed. He turned on the old oil lamp that was beside his bed before searching for his watch. He was certain that it couldn't be any later than five am. His watch was on his desk. He stood up and made his way across the room. He was right. It was 4:49am. James sighed once more. He'd been hoping for a good night's sleep. James had grown somewhat over the two weeks since he had left Hogwarts. He had shot up several inches and all the flying he had gotten in had defined his muscles. His hair was more untidy than ever following his nightmare. James began to think back to what he had dreamt. He'd been having these dreams ever since coming home. It was because his father was away on a mission and James was anxious… no terrified. He kept dreaming that his father, Charlus Potter, the head of the auror office, was being tortured by death eaters or worse Voldemort himself. This time his father had been in a dark, damp dungeon room not unlike the potions dungeons at Hogwarts. Bellatrix Lestrange had been using the cruciatus curse on him. James had heard his father screaming for her to spare him but to no avail. In each of James' dreams his father would die with a bright green light and the words "Avada Kedavra!"

James hadn't told his mother about his dreams. He didn't want to worry her. She was scared enough as it was without him adding to the pressure. Their house, on the verge of the Forest of Dean, normally so friendly and welcoming was somewhat melancholy. The Jackson's had visited several times and Nancy had even brought her new boyfriend Xenophilius Lovegood to meet Dorea but nothing seemed to lift the sombre mood of the house. Sirius was due to arrive any day and James hoped that perhaps he could lighten their moods with his mischievous ways.

James wondered if he would be able to go back to sleep. He doubted it. He looked around his room. His school trunk stood open at the bottom of his bed. The walls were a beautiful green, the exact shade of Lily Evans' eyes, not that James would admit it to anyone other than himself and perhaps his mother. There was scrunched up parchment scattered around his desks; all the failed attempts he had made at writing to Miss Evans. Half way through his second week at home, James had given up.

James wondered what he could do to distract himself from the unpleasant images inside his head. He went to his bookshelf in an attempt to find a book but nothing seemed capable of holding his attention. He considered going downstairs to play the piano but that would undoubtedly wake his mother or one of the house-elves. He climbed back into his bed. He restlessly pulled his covers over his head. James sighed, before closing his eyes. He tried to focus on something other than his nightmare. He allowed his mind to dwell on a pair of pretty green eyes and beautiful, curly, red hair. He gradually drifted off to sleep. In his mind's eye he remembered every happy memory he had shared with Lily Evans… that moment on the library floor… the times that they had been dared to kiss… the look on her face when he gave her that music box… he falling asleep in his arms… just like it was memories of her that allowed him to cast a patronus, just like it was memories of her that kept the dementors at bay, it was memories of Lily Evans that kept the nightmares away.

* * *

When James woke once more several hours later, he was well rested and in a much better mood. He dressed and prepared for the day before making his way over to his desk to write a letter. He needed to check on his friend, Alice. Alice Prewett was one of James' oldest friends. They had known each other for years, even before Hogwarts. Recently her father had been killed by Voldemort, an evil wizard who was gaining in power and followers. Voldemort was as pure-blood supremacist like as they come. He had gathered the pure-bloods in the hope of starting a war. He wanted to be feared above all else. He craved power. Alice's father along with Charlus Potter and others had been trying to outsmart Voldemort. Alas Ignatius Prewett had been murdered by Voldemort's own wand. The dark mark had been found hovering over his corpse. His was one of the few bodies that had been found. Many people were disappearing but a lot of the time a body was never recovered. There was talk of the Death Eaters raising an army of Inferi.

_Dear Ali,_

_I hope you are ok. I haven't seen much of you in the last few weeks and if I am honest I miss you. Come on you little Pixie. Come visit me – or I'll have to drag you out of hiding. Frank says he's barely seen you either. That boy loves you – he's worried._

_Sirius is coming to visit soon. I know he would love to see you. When is Lily coming to visit you? Maybe she can cheer you up. I know how close you girls are…_

_Lots of Love,_

_James xxx_

James sighed; it wasn't the best letter he had ever written. He really didn't know what he was expected to say to his mourning friend. He had never lost a parent. He had come close… very close… but Charlus had always returned… eventually. Alice's and James' parents were part of a secret organisation called the Order of the Phoenix that was working to bring Voldemort down before war could begin. From what James had gathered, Ignatius had been murdered when he got too close to Voldemort's hide out. It was an awful shame. Ignatius Prewett had been a lovely man. According to James' mother, who was Alice's mother Lucretia's great aunt, Alice's mum hadn't been out of her bed since the death of her husband. Dorea Potter had been visiting the Prewett household almost daily to comfort her friend. There had been a lot of extra pressure resting on Alice's young shoulders as the only person left to run the family home. Lucretia was a healer at St Mungo's and Dorea kept trying to encourage her to go back to work and carry on with her life. It had been two months since the death of her husband. James sighed as he thought of his old friend. He looked at his watch, _breakfast time… I might ask mother if I can visit the Prewetts with her today…_

* * *

**Please review... I hope you like the new title idea... :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Visitors

**Thanks to Hermiones Quill 94, Kerreb7, Mandy, Ebonbon, cozysoftanimals, shaaz425, Mystery-Immortal and my guest reviewer...**

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Visitors**

Alice's house was a large beautiful cottage in the West Country. It wasn't far from the Potters' manor. The cottage was in a little town of Ross-on-Wye. The cottage was much bigger than most cottages. It had a lovely thatched roof and a beautiful pond in the garden. Alice was stood in the kitchen talking to Dolly the house-elf. Since the death of her father, Alice had pretty much taken over the running of the house. She was an only child and her mother had pretty much given up. Mrs Prewett was spending most of her time in her bed asleep. "Now Dolly – you know that Lily arrives later today?"

"Yes Miss Alice… Miss Lily's room is ready for her."

"Very good Dolly," Alice smiled. There was a high pitched sound as someone crossed through the garden wards.

"Were you expecting visitors this morning Miss Alice?" Dolly asked.

"Perhaps Mrs Potter…" Alice replied uncertainly, "Aunt Dori has been visiting a lot."

"I'll go see who it is Miss…" There was a loud pop as the House-elf disappeared.

A few seconds later Alice smiled as she heard James' voice from down the hall. She began to make her way towards the voices. "Ah Alice…" Dorea smiled, before hugging the small girl. Alice was a very petite girl with dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. She had a very pretty, round face and incredibly long legs. She was wearing a pair of khaki shorts and a white strappy top.

"Aunt Dori," Alice smiled, "I was hoping it was you. I was thinking it would be good to get mum outside for some tea and if anyone can get her out of bed, it's you."

"I'll see what I can do," Dorea smiled before making her way up the stairs.

James smiled sadly at Alice, "how are you doing?"

"I'm ok… thanks James."

James nodded knowingly.

"I got your letter. Lily comes today…"

"That will be nice for you… you should bring her round to mine for a day – we could all go swimming."

"That would be nice," Alice replied. "Things are just so complicated at the moment… I'm so worried about mum."

"Of course you are… but once we've got her out in the garden we'll work on getting her to come visit us and then before you know it…"

"She'll be back to normal?" Alice asked, "She's never going to be back to normal. Her husband is dead."

* * *

Lucretia Prewett had agreed to drink her morning tea in the garden with Mrs Potter. Dorea was sad to see her friend so unwell. Her entire body was reacting to the grief that she felt. Her skin was waxy and her eyes were glazed over. Her eyelids were puffy and her hair was lacking its usual shine. She had also lost several stone in weight. By the time the Potters left several hours later, Mrs Prewett's mood had improved slightly and she had eaten a sandwich and agreed to visit Mrs Potter the following day. As they were leaving Dorea turned to Alice, "Are you sure you are ok dear?"

"You know that you and your mother would be welcome to stay with us for a week or well… as long as you need."

"Oh… we're ok Aunt Dori. Lily is coming to visit today. Please do keep calling on mother though. You're the only one who seems to get through to her."

Dorea nodded, "very well."

* * *

At 2pm Alice was sat waiting in the living room reading a book. Her mother had fallen asleep after their visitors had left and was out for the count. Alice saw the fire burn bright green in the corner of her eye and as she looked up she saw Lily Evans standing before her. Alice jumped to her feet and pounced. "I'm so glad you are here…"

"I'm glad to be here too," Lily replied as she hugged her friend.

Alice called Dolly to take Lily's stuff up to her room before dragging her friend over to the sofa, "so what's been going on with you?"

"Not much… Petunia is as miserable as ever… We had a huge barney when I arrived home. She'd been into my room whilst my parents were at the station collecting me and wrote freak on the wall in red pen. It was horrible. Mum grounded her for a week… Severus has been sweet. We spent the first week of the holiday doing our homework together… we wanted to get it over and done with so that we would have time to enjoy the rest of the summer."

"Sounds good," Alice smiled.

"Erm… what else?" Lily thought out loud. "I got a letter from Marlene. She broke up with Richard… apparently she just didn't like him."

"Well – we all know she likes Sirius," Alice replied knowingly.

"Indeed… not that I understand why," Lily muttered. "Have you heard from Mary?"

"No… not at all…" Alice replied, "I heard from James that she is visiting Peter this week, before he goes to Egypt with his parents."

"Do you think they will get together?" Lily asked.

"I hope so…"

"I think that if they get together, we're going to be spending even more time with the marauders…"

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Alice commented.

"It is… to me… think about it though… Mary likes Peter… Everyone knows Kate and Remus are perfect for each other – not that they know it… Marlene and Sirius have got their whole flirting thing…"

"And then there is you and James…"

"There is no me and James…" Lily spat.

"I was only joking… but you have to admit, it would be pretty cool if our entire group ended up married up…"

"Excuse me?" Lily blurted out. "Married? We're only fourteen Alice…"

"I know… I know…" Alice turned slightly pink, "I just know I have every intention of marrying Frank one day. I've loved him all my life…"

"Yeah – well that's not the norm… most people don't find their one true love at Hogwarts let alone before they even get there…"

"Well… the wizarding community is a lot smaller than the muggle world…"

"Yeah… yeah…" Lily laughed.

* * *

Lily and Alice had a great week together. They spent a lot of their time sunbathing and reading in the garden. They visited the Potters a few times. Lily and James even managed to be civil with one another. Before the girls knew it the week was gone and Lily was saying her goodbyes by the Prewetts' fireplace. Lucretia had gradually become more social and was stood in the living room in her pyjamas saying goodbye to Lily. "We'll see you soon then dear?"

"Of course Mrs Prewett," Lily replied as she hugged the older woman. "I'll probably see you sooner than you expect. I'm going straight to Marlene's grandmother's house. I'm visiting Marlene for a week…"

"Ah, that will be lovely for you," Lucretia smiled. "Perhaps Ali will come visit you both at some point and no doubt you will see each other at the Potters' barbeque this weekend."

"Yes Mrs Prewett," Lily nodded. "See you Alice."

"See you soon Lils."

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Soon:**

**1, Remus' summer...**

**2, Lily's time with Marlene...**

**3, The Potter's BBQ...**

**4, Peter and Mary's week...**


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Conversations

**Thanks to Kerreb7...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

**Hidden Conversations**

Lily had a great week with Marlene. Alice had joined them on several occasions and they had even spent time with Frank, James and Sirius without any arguments. On Thursday Lily received a letter from Mary.

_LILY!_

_I finally did it! I know… I know… Marlene would be so disappointed. She'd tell me that it is his job to ask me but I couldn't wait. Have you met Peter. I swear he's so slow sometimes… especially when it comes to girls. I don't think he had any idea that I even liked him… stupid Muppet that he is! Any way, we had a great week together and on my last day with him and his mum I asked him… His mother invited me to join them in Egypt. So I'm writing to you from Cairo! I just saw the biggest sphinx. The ancient wizards here are fascinating. I'm learning so much._

_Things just couldn't be better… this all makes up for all those horrible predictions last year about how I would die young… I'm absolutely loving Egypt and Peter is being so attentive… whoever would have thought I'd get myself a boyfriend this summer._

_In your letter you mentioned something about a prediction… I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably nothing. I mean she predicted that I would die soon… and I'm still here… If I suddenly croak then maybe you should start worrying._

_I'm in Cairo until the last week in August, so I probably won't write again. When I get back I promised Hannah, I would take her shopping for all her school stuff in London. If you want, we could meet for ice cream or something._

_Missing you,_

_Mary xx_

Lily couldn't help but grimace at Mary's letter. It was official; Mary and Peter were together. Lily was equally irritated at the part about the prediction. Lily knew that Mary was wrong. Her prophecy had been so very different from that moment where their divination professor had tried to read Mary's palm. She wanted to talk to someone about it but she knew that none of her female friends would understand and the two people who she wanted to talk to about it most of all were the two people the prophecy had warned her not to trust.

* * *

The weekend soon arrived and Marlene and Lily were dressed in pretty summer dresses. Hildegard McKinnon, Marlene's grandmother led them out of the house and down a small lane. They walked for several minutes until the manor house came into view. The house was alive with excitement. James had invited most of the Gryffindors. The entire Gryffindor Quidditch team were stood talking in the kitchen with Charlus Potter. Remus and his mother were chatting animatedly with Mrs Potter. Several of the Hogwarts professors were stood around the pool talking about their time away from the school. The Minister for Magic was stood in a corner talking to Professor Dumbledore.

Mrs Potter had put a big table up in the garden. Several of the older guests were gradually getting drunker as they sat at the table drinking firewhiskey. James and Sirius laughed happily at them. Fabian and Gideon Prewett joined James and Sirius, "alright lads?"

"Hey Fabian, Gideon…" James smiled.

"So what's this Astrix over there is telling me about you becoming the next Gryffindor Captain?"

James turned to see Astrix Alixate and his wife Etta were stood talking to the rest of the Gryffindor team not too far away. Astrix nodded at James before continuing his current conversation. "Well… we don't really know yet… Renee could get the badge… or me… or Sirius…"

James didn't stop there, "in fairness – Renee is going into her sixth year. She's most likely to get it."

"Except that I suggested you," Cynthia said loudly from somewhere behind them.

"Yeah… but it's still Professor McGonagall's decision."

"Too right it is Potter," Professor McGonagall smiled, "but don't worry, I've got Gryffindor's best interests in mind…" She winked before turning away.

"That's in the bag," Gideon laughed. The Prewett twins worked for the ministry of magic. Gideon worked in the British and Irish Quidditch League Headquarters whilst his brother Fabian worked in the dragon research and restraint bureau.

Astrix made his way over to the small group that had gathered, "alright Potter?"

"Not bad… you?" James shook his old captain's hand.

"Very good… Etta and I have finally got our flat in London exactly how we want it… only to learn that Etta has been taken on as the new keeper for the Holyhead Harpies. Looks like we might be moving to Wales."

"But…" Gideon frowned. "What about your job with us at the MoM?"

"Oh… I'll just commute…" Astrix laughed. "Don't worry, Gid. You aren't getting rid of me that easily."

Gideon smiled, "thank goodness… the department would be a damn sight worse without you."

"Have you not thought about going pro Astrix?" Sirius asked.

"Haven't we all?" Astrix replied. "Nah… seriously… I'd much rather be involved in the running of the game rather than the playing… You never know one day I might manage a team or two but for now I'm happy at the ministry."

"I can't imagine you not flying Astrix," James commented.

"Ah come on James… It's not like I've got your skill… if you don't go pro I'll personally murder you."

James laughed nervously. He'd never really considered the idea of being a professional Quidditch player. He'd always fancied himself an auror, following in his father's footsteps.

Etta came forward and sat on her husband's lap. The group congratulated her on her new job as the Holyhead Harpies' new keeper. "Oh… I'm so excited… My parents are happy too. They live not too far from Holyhead…" the welsh girl told her friends.

Charlus Potter spoke to several people throughout the night, arranging an Order of the Phoenix meeting for the following night. James noticed his father's unusual behaviour. He wanted to ask his father about it but he knew better. He would only get a suspicious look from Charlus and Charlus would be even more careful when James was around.

* * *

The following night when James was in bed, the different members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in the Potters' front room. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall were among the first to arrive. Both Andrew and Alicia McKinnon were sat with Andrew's mother Hildegard by the fire. Andrew was tapping his foot nervously. Alastor Moody was stood talking to Charlus by the door. Fabian and Gideon were talking to their parents Percival and Louisa Prewett. Rubeus Hagrid was stood by the fire. He looked nervous. This was his first Order meeting and he still wasn't sure what was expected of him. Aberforth Dumbledore, Albus' younger brother stood next to the half giant, "Come on Hagrid – quite being so nervous… anyone would think you thought Voldemort was going to walk through the door…"

Arabella Figg and Dedalus Diggle sat together humming gently. Elphias Doge was stood leaning against a wall. There were also several new members. They had just left Hogwarts. Benjy Fenwick, an ex-Hufflepuff student was sat quietly, waiting patiently. Next to him was an ex-Ravenclaw student Caradoc Dearborn. Caradoc was green, he was so nervous. Next to him was Edgar Bones. He was a year or two older than the other two boys, an ex-Hufflepuff. He had a new wedding band on his left hand. Mundungus Fletcher, a ginger haired man known for his criminal activity was hovering near the exit.

"I think it is time that we begin," Dumbledore clapped his hands. "Charlus has the ministry managed to find your missing auror? Tobias is it?"

"No… he is still unaccounted for," Charlus replied.

"Hagrid – how was your trip?" Dumbledore moved on.

"Epic fail… the death eaters they beat mer to 'em."

"That is unfortunate… so we know that they have the support of the giants, the dementors, and the werewolves?"

"Not sure about the werewolves yet but I do know that the ministry has retaken the dementors…" Charlus frowned. "I'm not sure if they will be of much help though…"

"There is also talk of the goblins… With all the arguments about the goblins wanting wand rights…" Sturgis Podmore told his allies.

"Indeed…" Dumbledore nodded. "We must send ambassadors to them…"

"But Albus – they won't listen… they want wands… the only way to stop them joining him is to give them wands. We don't have the power to do that." McGonagall sighed.

"I could speak with the minister… see if we can't change a few laws," Charlus offered.

Dumbledore nodded his head slowly as someone muttered, "I wouldn't count on it… there's no way that law'll get passed."

* * *

**Please review...**


	5. Chapter 4: Camping

**Hey readers... thanks to Kerreb7 for the lovely review...**

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

**Camping**

Charlus took a week off work in the middle of August to spend with the family. Nancy, her boyfriend Xenophilius lovegood, Dorian, Doreen and Cynthia joined them for a week camping in the forest. They had two large tents. Charlus led the way out of the house and into the Forest behind. Charlus smiled at the group before him. There were a total of fourteen of them as Frank, Alice, Lily, Marlene, Sirius and Remus were joining them. "First things first… we must put up protective wards… First a caterwauling charm… so that we will know if anyone breaks our perimeter…" he quickly cast the spell.

Lovegood whispered to Nancy, "is everything always a lesson in defensive magic?"

"Pretty much…"

"Cave Inimicum," Charlus cast a second spell, "this spell will also warn us if our enemies approach."

"Fianto Duri," Charlus continued. "Protego Totalum… Repello Muggletum… Salvio Hexia…" Charlus continued for several moments. He then pointed his wand at the tents. He non-verbally erected the tents before turning back to the young people before him. "James, Sirius, Dorian – go fetch as much wood as you can for a fire. Remus, Frank – gather some stones to make a circle for the fire. Xenophilius – can you gather some of the logs so that we can use them as seats…" The boys quickly disappeared into the surrounding trees to perform their tasks. "Alice, Lily, Marlene – could you girls unpack the food… there should be somewhere to store it in the larger tent. Nancy, Doreen, Cynthia why don't you follow Dorea and she'll show you your tent."

Mrs Potter led the three sisters into the slightly smaller tent. The tents were much larger inside than the appeared outside. They found themselves in a small living room with comfy sofas. There were several canvas doors around the room. Dorea led them through the first door. They found themselves in a large bedroom with twin beds against the side of the tent. On the tent wall above the first bed was _Cynthia _in pretty handwriting. Over the second bed was the name _Doreen. _Dorea and Nancy left the younger girls to unpack their things before making their way into the next bedroom. The second bedroom was much bigger than the first. There were two double beds in the room. Over the first bed was the name_ Nancy _whilst over the second _Dorea. _"Charlus and I thought it would be safest if we both took responsibility for a tent. I think I got the lucky straw with the girls."

Nancy laughed, "You might be right about that."

"Xenophilius seems sweet," Dorea commented.

"He is…" Nancy blushed.

"How old is he?" Dorea questioned nosily.

"Twenty…"

"What does he do?"

"He's a writer for the Quibbler…"

"The Quibbler? That new magazine… slightly unusual?"

Nancy nodded.

"How… odd."

"He was a prefect at Hogwarts… Ravenclaw… he's very clever," Nancy told Dorea, clearly very anxious that Mrs Potter like him.

"Darling… if you like him that is all I need to know. Your opinion of him is the greatest reference anyone could hope to have…"

"Thanks mum…"

Dorea smiled, "right I'll leave you to unpack. I better show the other girls their room."

Mrs Potter left Nancy alone as she went in search of Alice, Lily and Marlene. "Girls!"

The three girls approached Mrs Potter excitably. "We put all the food away," Alice told Mrs Potter.

Dorea smiled, "right – I'll show you are tent now." She led them into the small living area. "The first door is Doreen and Cynthia's room. Second is Nancy and I, the third door is the bathroom and the fourth door is your room. She led them into their room. It was a nice large room. There were three beds along the wall of the tent. Their names were above their beds. The girls dropped their bags on their beds. "Unpack and then if you could join me in the other tent… I will need help to prepare dinner."

* * *

In the meantime the boys had returned from their adventures. James, Sirius and Dorian had a huge pile of wood that they piled high between the tents. Remus and Frank had created a circle out of stones to use as a guide for the fire and Lovegood had placed four nicely sized logs around the fire area. Mr Potter led the boys into the tent. The first room was a large lounge/ kitchen. It was huge. The canvas walls had several doors leading to the bedrooms. Charlus told Xenophilius that the first room was his. His room had a large double bed. The second room was to be Charlus' bedroom. The third room was the bathroom. The fourth and final room was the biggest room in the tent. There were three sets of bunk beds. James, Sirius, Remus, Frank and Dorian were to share the large room.

Once everyone had unpacked Mr and Mrs Potter gave them all jobs to do. James and Sirius were to start the fire. Xenophilius was to put the large extendable table up outside of the tent so that Cynthia and Doreen could set the table. Remus and Frank were to light lanterns… the muggle way. Xenophilius would then magic them into the air. Dorian and Mr Potter were going to put out the chairs. Nancy and Dorea would cook the food. Alice would cut up the vegetables whilst Lily and Marlene prepared desert. Soon all the jobs were finished and the group of fourteen were sat together in the midsummer evening air eating dinner together.

They had a great time together. Soon they were huddled around the fire laughing and joking together. The marauders told the rest of the group several scary ghost stories that left the younger children scared. Dorea soon told them all that it was time for bed. Several minutes Dorea returned outside to where her husband was stood, "are you going to stand here all night?"

"No… of course not… I just don't like to think about everything that could be happening in the world right now… and we'd never know." With that thought he turned around, kissed his wife on the cheek and entered the boys tent.

* * *

**Please review...**


	6. Chapter 5: His Mark

**Chapter 5:**

**His Mark**

Midway through August, the Hogwarts letters arrived. James and Sirius were sat at the breakfast table with Mr and Mrs Potter when they heard an owl at the window. Mr Potter looked up from his paper as the brown barn owl plopped down on the table. James and Sirius each took their own letter before the bird flew off once more. Sirius quickly read through the list of things he needed; _Dress Robes, The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 4) by Miranda Goshawk, The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection._

James however was staring at something in his hands. "What's that son?" Charlus asked.

"I got made captain…" James muttered. He turned to his letter. There was a postscript at the bottom of his letter. _P.S. Cynthia Keeney believed you the most capable of the captaincy. I happen to agree with her. Make me proud Potter._

"Fantastic James," Dorea smiled happily.

Charlus nodded, "I think we ought to celebrate!"

"Oh yes lets… how about we go out for dinner tonight? Leaky Cauldron?" James asked.

"If that's what you want," Dorea nodded. "We could spend the day in London… get your supplies… You boys have grown so much I think we better replace your whole uniform…"

* * *

They travelled to London by side-along apparation. The four of them went from shop to shop as they ticked off the things on a list that Dorea had made;

_New Uniform:_

_New Plain Black Robes… (x3)_

_Dress Robes…_

_New winter cloak…_

_Plain white shirts… (x5)_

_House ties... (x2)_

_Thick Grey V-neck Jumper… house coloured neckline… (x2)_

_Grey trousers… (x3)_

_Shoes…_

_Blazer… (x2)_

_Books and Equipment:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 5) by Miranda Goshawk…_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection…_

_Potions Supplies…_

Madam Malkin was amazed by how much the two boys had grown over the last year. "I think you are right, Mrs Potter. They really have grown haven't they?"

"Indeed…" Dorea laughed.

Madam Malkin smiled, "Right well I'll have everything ready in about an hour."

* * *

When they reached the Leaky Cauldron, Tom found them a table. It just so happened that Lily was sat at the table next to them with her parents; Mark and Janice Evans. Mrs Potter recognised them immediately. Dorea smiled at Mrs Evans, "Janice! Fancy seeing you here."

"Lily got her letter today so we thought we'd come shopping," Janice grinned.

"Oh… that's what we did. James got the captaincy so we thought we'd celebrate."

"Congratulation James," Mark and Janice grinned. Lily smiled gently at him.

"Would you like to join us?" Charlus offered.

"Oh yes… please do. We could join the tables together," Dorea beamed.

"That would be lovely," Mrs Janice Evans replied, "wouldn't it Lily?"

"Y… yes…" Lily replied quietly.

* * *

The last two weeks of the holiday flew by. Before Sirius and James knew it they were packing to return to Hogwarts for their fourth year. When the boys had finished packing they made their way downstairs for a hot chocolate before bed. As they reached the living room they noticed that the fire was a bright green colour and Mrs Potter looked rather stressed. "What's happened mum?" James asked.

"There have been a couple of attacks…" Dorea replied.

"Where? Who?" Sirius asked, his voice full of fear.

"Birmingham… A couple of pubs… There are at least forty muggles dead."

"Bloody hell…" Sirius frowned.

"So dad's gone to deal with it?" James asked.

Dorea nodded, "right hot chocolate? I think you boys should have an early night."

* * *

Charlus didn't return that night nor did he return in the morning. Dorea received a note from Charlus in the morning with her copy of the paper.

_Everything is fine. I am at the ministry. Lots to do. Apologise to the boys for me, would you? C x_

The headline on the paper read; _MASS MUGGLE PANIC IN BIRMINGHAM AS 129 MEN AND WOMAN DEAD! _Dorea carried on reading; _Two pubs in the centre of Birmingham were the scenes of devastating mass killings last night. With a total of 129 muggles dead, the scenes that awaited the aurors that arrived on the scene were gruesome. Yet again however, the culprits have not been apprehended. This is the largest attack on muggle Britain to date and it does leave the general public questioning the ministry's abilities. Charlus Potter, the Head of the Auror Office was among the first on the scene. He refused to comment. It is unusual for Mr Potter not to comment. Usually he is the first to bring encouragement and reassurance to the wizarding people. The newly dubbed "Dark Mark" that has been making appearances over homes and Hogwarts over the last year was in the sky yet again over the two muggle pubs. The Dark Mark is said to be a sign of a particular anti-muggle group. It is believed that this group is responsible for the attacks that have rampaged our country over the last year. It seems that war is inevitable and perhaps closer than any of us realise._

Dorea sighed. She turned as James and Sirius entered the kitchen, "Do you want breakfast boys?"

"Is dad back?" James asked as he sat at the table.

"No love – he's at the ministry…" She passed her son the paper as she pointed her wand at the stove. She magically prepared them both a full English breakfast whilst James and Sirius read the paper.

"Mrs Potter – do you really think we're going to war?" Sirius asked anxiously.

"I wish we weren't… but I'm pretty much certain we are," Mrs Potter pulled a face, "I think the more important question is how long?"

"How long?" James asked.

"How long until your father and the ministry decide to tell the wizarding community that they are already at war," Dorea replied.

"Already at war?" Sirius frowned.

"Since when?" James blurted out.

"We've been at war ever since the Death Eaters made their demands," Dorea explained. "Anyway – boys you better go fetch your things… we need to go."

* * *

**Please review...**

**Coming Next - back to school...**


	7. Chapter 6: The Hogwarts Express

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far. We already have 25 reviews and we've only just started. I'm getting almost two thousand hits a day... I'm so made up. :)**

**Thanks to... willtheranger, SnitchSeeker101, kerreb7 and bookwurm1612 for the reviews...**

**P.S. SnitchSeeker101 - I'm glad you're obsessed with my story. It means you will keep reading. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**The Hogwarts Express**

Harry couldn't help but laugh as he watched James and Sirius lug their trunks down the stairs. Neither one of them looked happy to be returning to Hogwarts. It was raining heavily outside and the sky was a horrible grey colour. "The ministry can't spare us a ministry car this morning so we're going to have to take a muggle taxi," Dorea told the boys, "time to show me how good you are at muggle studies. I'm going to need help with the money."

They didn't have much problem with the muggle taxi driver. He was a little bit confused by the owls and the large trunks but other than that he seemed perfectly comfortable with the three magical people in the back of his cab. The three in the backseat tried desperately not to discuss anything that the muggle wasn't supposed to know about but that left them with nothing to talk about. Dorea tried making conversation with the taxi driver but almost burst out laughing when he said; "Normally get some right weirdoes going to Kings Cross on the first of September… strange folk you know… nothing like yourselves… wearing strange cloaks and…" The man shuddered at a memory, "always saying weird things… talking about some school… Higwurts I think they said…"

The Hogwarts Express was waiting for them on the platform. There was steam everywhere and James could barely see the other students on the platform. James and Sirius went to find seats, stowing their luggage in an empty compartment half way along the train. They then hopped back off the train to say goodbye to Mrs Potter. Sirius noticed his mother was further down the platform saying goodbye to his younger brother Regulus. Mrs Black barely even acknowledged her eldest son.

Soon the other Gryffindor fourth years were with the two boys, "did you get a compartment?" Peter asked as he lugged his trunk onto the train. James nodded in response.

Dorea turned to Alice, "don't worry about your mum Ali. I promise I will look after her."

"Thank you Aunt Dori," Alice said as tears fell down her cheek. Mrs Potter pulled her into a tight embrace.

"Don't worry love… just have a good year at school… learn lots… have fun…"

* * *

The journey from Kings Cross promised to be long and tedious. The ten Gryffindors sat together. Lily had her copy of _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4_ out and was taking notes.

"The year hasn't even started yet, Evans… and you're already learning…" James commented.

"Indeed – that's why I'm going to do better than you in my O. next year," Lily replied with a smirk.

"Fair play," James laughed.

The Gryffindors discussed their holidays on their way to Scotland. Several of their other friends came to join them briefly. Dorcas Meadowes and Emmilene Vance, a couple of fourth year Ravenclaws joined them for half an hour. The Gryffindors had a constant flow of guests, Dorian and Doreen Jackson popped their heads in to say hello. As did Will Stone, Kate's brother and several other Gryffindor students. Holly Moresby and Renee Arteage came to see James as they crossed the Scottish boarder. "Alright captain?" Holly grinned.

"I knew you'd get it," Renee smiled as she pointed at his badge.

"Hey girls," James and Sirius said at the same time.

"So are you going to play seeker or chaser this year James?" Holly asked.

"Don't know – haven't thought about it," James replied honestly.

"Fair play… we're so going to win this year!" Renee grinned.

"How's that boyfriend of yours… Preston Rowlands…" Sirius winked.

"He's ok," Renee blushed.

James turned to Holly who had taken the seat next to him, "So Holly… you're in third year now… looking forward to Hogsmeade?"

"You have no idea how much," Holly replied.

"I was wondering if you would like to go with me to Hogsmeade… you know for the first one… I could show you around…" James looked almost nervous as he asked her out.

"I'm not sure I should date my captain. You might get in trouble for special treatment…" Holly blushed.

"I'll have you know my old Captain, Astrix Alixate just married his old keeper…"

"I'm not sure I'm ready for a marriage proposal Potter," she winked.

"Good…" he laughed, "but seriously how about it? Hogsmeade?"

"Sure – I'd love to…" Holly grinned.

The girls left shortly after that and the compartment turned quiet until Lily looked at her watch and told them that they should change into their school robes. They were due to arrive shortly.

* * *

When the train pulled into the dark Hogsmeade station, the doors opened and the students heard thunder overhead. They rushed out of the station and into the carriages. James was beginning to get hungry. He couldn't wait for the feast. There was nothing quite like Hogwarts food. James noticed several terrified first years and couldn't help but smile, _poor kids._ They waited for the carriages to proceed up to the castle. As they waited they discussed the day's news.

James was anxious to hear more about last night's attacks and apparently his friends felt the same way. James told them what his mother had told him. They weren't completely surprised. The carriages started towards the school. James watched as the school came closer. He could barely see it for all the rain but he was excited about being back. The Gryffindors rushed up the steps of the castle and into the Great Hall. The Great Hall looked as magnificent as ever, decorated for the start-of-term feast. Golden plates and goblets sat on the house tables and there were hundreds of candles floating over them in midair. The third years took their place at the Gryffindor table. The house ghost, Nearly Headless Nick was sat not too far away from them. He nodded at James before continuing a conversation with one of the older students.

Several Slytherins walked past the Gryffindor table including Severus Snape. Snape smiled at Lily before continuing towards his own table. Sirius stuck his foot out and tripped Snape over. Snape's wand was out before he hit the ground. Sirius and James began to laugh loudly. "I'm going to get you for that Potter," Snape glared at James.

James sighed, "Can't wait…" as he pulled out his own wand.

Lily was stood now with her wand pointed at James, "Potter – drop your wand."

"Evans – what the hell? I'm only defending myself."

"That's not what it looks like to me," Lily said angrily, "Just go Sev."

Snape laughed before walking away. The second Snape was sat down; James pocketed his wand once more. "What was that about?" James asked.

"Why do you insist on teasing him, Potter?" Lily frowned.

"He's the one who threatened me… and he pulled his wand out first," James replied.

"You tripped him up!"

"Actually Evans…" Sirius began, "that was me…"

* * *

**Please review...**


	8. Chapter 7: The New Professor

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers: bookwurm1612, SnitchSeeker101, Kerreb7, 112Charlie112 and Shaaz425.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**The New Professor**

The Gryffindors sat in the Great Hall waiting for the sorting to begin. "I wonder what's taking so long?" James asked.

"No idea – but I wish they'd hurry. I'm starved," Sirius moaned.

Lily tutted, "don't you ever think of anything except food Black?"

"Yeah… I think about g-…"

"Other than food and girls?" Lily sighed.

"Nah Evans… you've got him there. Most boys have a one tracked mind… old Sirius here at least has a two track mind…food and girls…" James laughed.

Mary was anxious for the sorting to begin, "I hope she's in Gryffindor…"

"Siblings usually go in the same house right?" Alice replied.

"Oh yeah sure… look at Sirius! His entire family have been in Slytherin since the school started," Mary frowned. "She's probably really nervous."

"I'm sure she's excited," Lily reassured her friend.

"Oh I'm sure," Mary nodded, "do you remember our sorting?"

"How could I forget? Potter and me had an argument, then you and Alice had an argument… Alice cried for hours… Kate wouldn't talk to any of us and… Sirius Black turned out to be a lot less black than the rest of his family…"

The group of friends laughed at Lily's remark. The laughter died down as the large doors opened and Professor McGonagall led a group of small first years into the hall. The first years were completely drenched as they made their way into the Great Hall. They left a trail of water behind them. They were shivering both from the cold weather and fear. Professor McGonagall placed a three-legged stool on the ground before the first years and on top of it, an extremely old, dirty patched wizard's hat. The entire student body stared at the hat. For a short time nothing happened and then a long tear near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat broke into song:

_"A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclaw, fro glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fin._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of the four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_He whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell where you belong!"_

The Great Hall resounded with the sound of clapping. Professor McGonagall started unrolling a large scroll of parchment. "When I call out your name, you will put the hat on and sit on the stool," she told the terrified first years. "When the hat announces your House, you will go and sit at the appropriate table. Allard, Harold!" A small boy walked forward, a look of fear clear on his face. He picked up the Sorting Hat, put it on, and sat down on the stool.

"RAVENCLAW!" shouted the hat. Harold Allard took off the hat and hurried into a seat at the Ravenclaw table, where everyone was clapping loudly.

"Baker, Georgette!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!" A tiny ginger haired girl made for the Hufflepuff table.

"Bowman, Tonia!"

"RAVENCLAW!" James watched as a petite framed girl with short black hair was greated by Doreen and Dorian on the Ravenclaw table.

"Cheek, Eugene!" A very timid looking boy stepped forward. The hat sorted him into Hufflepuff and he ran towards the Hufflepuff table with the hat still on his head. He quickly took the hat back to the stool as the student body laughed loudly.

"Ferry, Richard!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Hamilton, Gordon!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" A lanky boy joined the Gryffindors. James shook his hand friendlily. James started up a conversation with the newest Gryffindor about Quidditch. Before James had noticed McGonagall was on M on her scroll. "MacDonald, Hannah!"

"GRYFFINDOR!" All of the Gryffindor fourth years jumped out of their seats as Mary's little sister joined their table.

"Thank Merlin," Mary muttered as she hugged her sister.

"Padgett, Majorie!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Quinn, Josephine!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

* * *

Soon there was a whole group of new little first year Gryffindors. Two twin sisters; Patricia and Robin Turner joined Hannah and Gordon. As did a blonde haired boy called Bryan Templeton, a pretty girl called Beth Tomlinson and a clever looking girl, Cathy West. Two very small, nervous boys were the last to join the table; Alfred Walker and Joshua Wood.

James looked up at the staff table. The teachers were sat talking merrily. Professor Flitwick, the Charms teacher, was sitting on a large pile of cushions beside Professor Sprout, the Herbology teacher, whose hat was askew over her messy hair. She was talking to Professor Sinistra of the Astronomy department. James could see Professor Slughorn, the Potions Master, waving happily at his favourite students. Professor McGonagall was sat beside Slughorn. She was leaning slightly away from the plump teacher as she engaged in a quiet conversation with Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster. None of the students knew how old Professor Dumbledore was. He had sweeping silver hair and a beard that he tucked into his belt. He was wearing magnificent deep green robes that shone in the candle light. His chin was resting upon his fingers as he observed the students before him. Further along the table, James could see a new teacher. She looked terrifying. She had an expression upon her face that suggested that she hated everyone in the room. Her hair was almost completely white, except for a streak of black. She wore plain black robes and she was tapping the table with her long nails, trying her very best to ignore the Professor on her right's attempts to engage her in conversation. "I… I don't think I'm going to like her," Lily whispered.

As if the woman had heard Lily's mutterings, she turned her head and looked Lily dead in the eye. Lily gulped before breaking eye contact. Lily avoided looking at the new professor throughout the feast. She felt eyes upon her back but she was too nervous to check. Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet, "Now that we have all had a fantastic feast, I must give out a few notices. Mr Filch, the caretaker, has asled me to tell you that the list of counterfeit objects has been extended yet again. The full list comprises some three hundred and forty-nine items, I believe, and can be viewed in Mr. Filch's office. I highly suggest that you check the list – especially our more marauding students."

"Second, I must tell you that the forest on the grounds is out-of-bounds to students, as is the village of Hogsmeade to all below third year. Many of you will know that there used to be a tournament held between the three largest wizarding schools in Europe. The Triwzard Tournament was a great way of establishing ties between young witches and wizards of different nationalities – that was until the death toll mounted up so high that the tournament was discontinued."

The marauders were paying more attention to Dumbledore than ever before, "I have been in touch with the head teachers of the other schools. Although we cannot recommence the tournament we would like for you to have the opportunity to develop international ties. So each of you will spend a period of time at both Beauxbaton and Durmstrang. We will also be playing host to students from the other schools."

The students couldn't work out whether to be excited or terrified. Dumbledore gave the students a few moments to calm down before continuing, "On another note, Professor Salazar has decided to resign. So can I ask you to give a great Hogwarts welcome to Professor Mincey."

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Also - btw I stole the Hat's song from J.K. HP 4.**


	9. Chapter 8: War Declared

**Thanks to Kerreb7, Shaaz425, willtheranger and 112Charlie112 for the reviews... Glad to be keeping you happy so far...**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

**War Declared**

James sat examining his new schedule at breakfast, "Today's not bad… outside all morning."

Sirius nodded. He barely looked up as he ate his large breakfast. "Herbology with the Hufflepuffs and Care of Magical Creatures… bloody hell… with the Slytherins again."

"Hufflepuffs?" Sirius suddenly acknowledged. "I need a new girlfriend… who's in Hufflepuff?"

"Er… Lisa Redford," James thought aloud.

"Been there," Sirius replied.

"Britney Simon."

"Done that…"

"Lucy Humphries?" Remus offered.

"Perfect… chaser? Pretty girl?" Sirius replied. "Well done Rem – you just found me a new girlfriend."

The marauders laughed at Sirius. Lily glared and Marlene looked slightly hurt. Marlene's expression quickly changed to one of indifference. James drank his coffee, "Double Divination this afternoon…" James sighed. He really didn't like Divination.

Lily laughed gently, "ah Potter… it's not that bad."

"You're right – its two hours that I get to spend at a little table with you…" James winked. There was a sudden noise as a hundred owls came soaring into the Great Hall through the open windows. James received a copy of the prophet. The entire hall went quiet as people read the paper.

_WIZARDING WORLD AT WAR ONCE MORE! This morning the Minister for Magic, Joshua Alcaraz, and several senior ministry officials gave a press conference at the ministry. The Minister for Magic told reporters that the wizarding world is once more at war, saying; "It is with great anguish that I have to inform you that we at the ministry no longer feel that war can be avoided. We were hoping that we would be able to deal with the threats against both our community and that of the muggles without overly concerning the wizarding public. However, as the number of attacks and disappearances increase, we feel that it is time to declare war. A group of pure-blood fanatics, calling themselves the Death-Eaters have attacked both muggles and muggle-borns. Their leader, Tom Riddle who has chosen to dub himself Lord Voldemort, is responsible for the devastating murders and attacks that have ransacked our land…" When the ministry officials were asked what they were doing to deal with this threat, Barty Crouch, Head of the Magical Law Enforcement Department, told reporters that the Wizengamot are currently working on new laws to change the way in which terrorists, such as these Death Easters are trialled and punished. Charlus Potter, Head of the Auror Office, reassured reporters that the ministry is doing all that it can to deal with the situation at hand as quickly and effectively as possible in an attempt to limit the damage caused by these Death Eaters. Potter said that his heart goes out to the families that have lost loved ones. It has been a difficult past few months for Charlus Potter as his department has never seen so many casualties._

_The ministry is currently publishing guides to elementary home and personal defence that will be delivered free to all wizarding homes within the coming month._

No one in the Great Hall was speaking. A good number of students were still reading the paper but most were now staring at their head master, hoping that he might have some words of wisdom for them. Professor Dumbledore stood to his feet and cleared his voice, "As you will all have read by now… the wizarding world is once more at war. However, I will say this, while ever you remain within the walls of this school, you will be safe. You all have a busy day ahead of you today – I suggest you make your way to your first class."

James stood up with the other Gryffindors, flinging his rucksack on his back. He glanced back at Professor Dumbledore. He looked tired, as if he had the whole world on his shoulders. James sighed as he realised that with their world at war everything about their lives would be altered. More people were bound to die. New rules would be imposed. James turned back, walking away from his friends, towards the staff table. Professor Dumbledore looked up as he saw James approach. "Potter – you should be making your way to Herbology," Professor McGonagall chastised him.

"It's ok Minerva," Dumbledore smiled. His eyes lacked their usual twinkle. "How can I help you Mr Potter?"

"I… I just wanted to… Professor, it's going to be bad isn't it?"

"Yes James… I'm afraid it will," Dumbledore stood before James looking at the Enchanted Ceiling. "One professor or another… long before my time at Hogwarts… enchanted this ceiling. It's incredible… beautiful… but it allows us to see the worst that the Scottish weather has to offer us. The magic that runs through our very beings might well be the most beautiful gift anyone could ever receive but it has a habit of bringing out the worst in people. In other words magic has the potential to show us the best and the worst in a man's character – just like this ceiling has the power to show the sunshine, snow, rain, thunder, lightning… everything. But just like this ceiling – it only shows what is truly there. This ceiling matches the sky outside. Make sure James, that your magic matches your heart… keep your magic pure James."

James nodded, "I'm worried about my dad."

"I'm sure you are. You don't have to be though. He is very capable and he is anything but stupid."

"I… Are you worried Professor?"

"Worried?" Dumbledore glanced at James and the young boy thought that his head master could see right through him, "no… not worried…" Dumbledore smiled, the twinkle had returned to his eyes, "Now Mr Potter, I believe you are running late."

"Yes sir," James turned to leave.

"And James… remember – keep your magic pure… that means no attacking Slytherins!"

James almost laughed at Dumbledore's words. He quickly rushed through the grounds and entered greenhouse 3. He apologised for being late before joining Sirius towards the back. Sirius was flirting with Lucy Humphries much to Lily's annoyance. James noticed Lily's expression, "Sirius bothering you?"

"He's just a bit distracting… he's not exactly quiet."

James laughed, "Sirius Black is anything but quiet."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	10. Chapter 9: Professor Laurie Mincey

**Thanks to ebonbon, Kerreb7, Jolokas and willtheranger for the reviews...**

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

**Professor Laurie Mincey**

The Gryffindors first day back at school turned out to be particularly boring. They had three hours of Herbology with Professor Sprout. She showed the class the most disgusting plants James could imagine. Lily even looked like she was about to throw up. They looked remarkably like thick, black, giant slugs. "Bubotubers," Professor Sprout had told them. She charged them with the task of collecting their pus. Lily had turned a bright green colour at the idea of squeezing the slug-like plants. Their pus thick and a yellowish-green colour. Professor Sprout had informed them that the bubotuber pus provides an excellent remedy for the more stubborn forms of acne. James noticed a particularly spotty Hufflepuff girl stowing a bottle of pus under her robe. James struggled not to laugh.

When the bell rang the Gryffindors set off towards the care of magical creatures' paddock where Professor Kettleburn was waiting for them. Inside the centre of the paddock were several large wooden crates. Further back was an even larger crate. "Fire crabs," Professor Kettleburn informed the class. He magically removed the lid of the smaller crates. Inside the crates were several large, tortoise-like creatures with six legs and heavily jewelled shells. "They are native to what island? Yes Miss Evans?"

"Fiji," Lily answered.

"Very good Miss Evans. It's good to know that at least one of my students has done some reading over the summer. Now… fire crabs can defend themselves by shooting flames from their rear end. The Fire Crab is a protected species. There is a reservation for the creatures to protect them from the muggles; that would valeue the jewelled shell and wizards; who use the shells as cauldrons. A special licence is needed if one wants to have a fire crab as a pet… Of course there is also the giant fire crab…" He went to open the larger crate, "The Giant Fire Crab has been near extinction for some time due to hunting by unscrupulous wizard poachers. We do have several in our very own forest… we will be spending the next week looking after these fire crabs. You have your textbooks… find out the creatures dietary and habitat requirements and then organise it."

* * *

Things weren't much better after lunch. The marauders minus Remus made their way to Divination. The classroom smelled strongly of sickly sweet perfume. The curtains were closed and the room was cast in a strange reddish sort of light. James made his way over to his usual seat. He smiled briefly at Lily who had her head in a textbook. "Good day," Professor Lifflilee said to the class at large. She made her way passed several students, making predictions as she went, before returning to her seat by the fire. "My dears, it is time for us to consider the stars," she whispered. "Much is to be revealed about our lives in the movements of the planets. Human destiny may be deciphered by the planetary rays…" James grew sleepy as Professor Lifflilee continued. He only woke up when Lily elbowed him in the rib. Lifflilee was handing out circular charts, "I want you to plot the exact position of the planets at the moment of your birth."

James and Lily worked individually on the task at hand and so barely spoke. It was incredibly dull work. Lily seemed to be almost enjoying herself as she plotted the planets. James however just looked bored. Just before the bell rang she gave them their homework, "A detailed analysis of the way the planetary movements in the coming month will affect you, with reference to your personal chart for next Monday."

Lily had Ancient Runes before dinner but James and Sirius had a free period. "We probably should make a start on this homework – it's going to take forever," James suggested.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best mate James Potter?" Sirius asked.

James laughed as he practically pushed Sirius towards the library. Peter, Mary, Alice, Marlene and Kate following closely behind them.

* * *

At dinner, the Gryffindor table was alive with conversation about the new defence teacher. One seventh year had told James that Professor Mincey clearly knew what she was talking about but by gum wasn't she terrifying. The first years were traumatised and were as of yet unable to talk about the hour they had spent with her that morning. The fourth years were irritated that they weren't due to have defence until Thursday. Ben Treacy, a Gryffindor sixth year was sat talking to a seventh year, Clyde Lane, "Seriously brilliant – I mean she knows… you know…"

Clyde nodded, "She's scary as hell though."

"Too right she is…" Ben agreed.

James joined their conversation, "We've not had her yet… what was it like?"

"Bloody brilliant!" Ben smiled as Clyde merely nodded. "Never had a lesson like it."

"It's just so real…" Clyde blurted out, "She makes it feel like you're fighting dark wizards in the classroom… it's so real…"

* * *

The next two days passed slowly. The fourth years were anxious for their defence lesson so Tuesday and Wednesday couldn't go fast enough. They were so excited that they arrived early on Thursday. They had rushed down a quick lunch and rushed to their defence classroom. The students fought over seats and for the first time in the history of Hogwarts the marauders were sat on the front row by their own choice. They took out their copies of _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, _and waited quietly for their teacher to arrive. Professor Mincey entered the classroom and pulled a face. James couldn't decide whether it was her attempt at a smile or she was in a particularly foul mood. Professor Mincey didn't say a word. Instead she pulled out a roll of parchment and began to take the register. "This year we will be studying a wide range of defence topics… we will cover some more dangerous dark creatures… for example dementors… I know many of you attempted the patronus charm last year but I do not expect that the majority of the class will achieve it this year… but we can hope. We will study some basic curses as well as practicing basic duelling skills and techniques."

"Curses… They come in many strengths and forms… now if you are to be successful in your duelling then you need to be prepared for anything; whether it is just a small minor curse or an unforgivable curse… you have to know what you are up against. I'm not supposed to teach you about the unforgivable, hell I'm not supposed to teach you about illegal curses at all until you are in your sixth year. This year we are supposed to focus on counter curses and leave it at that."

"There are thousands of curses… curses that affect speech, curses that change the target's appearance, that immobilise, that cause explosions, curses that cut the skin, curses that cause illness, curses that torment and torture, that control their subject, curses that kill… Some of these curses can't be countered…"

"We're going to start with some basic counter spells... You should already be able to perform the first two… so this should just be review."

The Professor flicked her wand at the black board and beautifully joined up handwriting appeared.

_Finite Incantatem__ – general counter-spell used to terminate all spell effects in a surrounding area._

_Uses – duelling, house protection, precaution before answering the door to a visitor._

_Incantation – fi-NEE-tay in-can-TAH-tem_

_Finite__ – general counter-spell used to stop all currently remaining spell effects on a specific object._

_Incantation – fi-NEE-tay_

"Work in pairs… you have fifteen minutes…" Professor Mincey told them.

Sirius and James began practicing together. They would take it turns to hex each other and then try and remove the curse using one of the counter-spells. Fifteen minutes later they had both had several different hexes removed and there was no lasting damage.

"Each lesson I will teach you a new counter-curse," the teacher told them. She flicked her wand once more and the words on the board disappeared and a new counter-curse replaced the spells. "Who is willing to be my assistant?"

No one put up their hand, "someone must be willing… I'll just have to pick someone… Miss… Evans…" The Professor sneered at Lily. Lily Evans made her way to the front, wand in hand. "You won't need your wand Miss Evans… not this time anyway. I am merely going to demonstrate on you. The Leg-Locker Curse is a fairly simple curse. I'm sure you all know it well… it was a duelling favourite whilst I was at Hogwarts. LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" The teacher flicked her wand and Lily's legs locked together. Lily almost fell over in fright. The professor looked like she was enjoying herself. James was gripping the table in front of him as he forced himself to stay in his seat, "Locomotor Vitae," the teacher said almost lazily.

"Now… it is one thing for me to cast the counter-curse but it is another thing for a person to cast a counter-curse under the pressure of being cursed. Miss Evans… now you will need your wand. I will curse you again – I want you to try and perform the counter-curse. The incantation is locomotor vitae."

"LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" It took a lot of effort for James to just sit there and watch Lily being cursed. He didn't understand why it bothered him so much but he sighed in relief when he heard Lily cast the counter-curse, "Locomotor Vitae."

"I want you to pair up again… practice on each other…"

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming up... Homework...**


	11. Chapter 10: Quidditch TryOuts

Thanks to everyone for reviewing... this story already has over 50 reviews so BIG BIG THANKS to Kerreb7, The Grey Lady, bookwurm1612, Justice. .5, ebonbon, 112charlie112, ellie111lolz, 24Tributes-2Survivors, Hermiones Quill 94, Potterfan25 and jolokas. (I'll try and reply to your reviews asap...)

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Quidditch Try-Outs**

The weekend was fast approaching. At dinner on Thursday evening, Professor McGonagall approached James about Quidditch try-outs. "Have you checked the sign-up sheet in the common room?"

"Yes Professor," James smiled.

"Now, you're sure you don't mind having try-outs a week early? It's just our first lot of exchanges with the other schools are happening next weekend."

"No Professor I really don't mind," James replied.

Sirius looked up from his dinner, "Professor who are going with the first lot?"

"Gryffindor seventh years are going to Durmstrang with the Ravenclaw first years. Erm, Slytherin seventh years and Hufflepuff first years are going to Beauxbaton."

"For how long professor?" James asked. "Will this effect Quidditch throughout the year?"

"A couple of weeks. Hopefully not Potter, but I can't make promises… make sure you have subs just in case."

"Yes Professor," James nodded.

"Very good…"

"When will we will we be going?" Remus asked.

"The prefects will put a list on the notice board tomorrow," McGonagall replied before walking away.

* * *

The following day went slowly. It was a beautiful day outside but the Gryffindors were stuck inside all day. They only had one free period all day and they ended up spending it doing homework. Professor Binns was less boring than normal as he taught the students about the Triwizard Tournament. The Gryffindors also had their last lesson with the fire crabs in care of magical creatures. When the day ended the Gryffindors were incredibly grateful. They sat together in the common room. James wasn't paying attention to their conversation. Instead he jumped to his feet and rushed towards the notice board. He quickly read the Exchange Trip dates;

_Exchange Trip Dates:_

_Each student will spend two weeks at both Durmstrang and Beauxbaton. Please be aware that during your time away, your counterpart from the other school will be staying in your dorm room and attending your classes. This means non-Gryffindors will be staying in Gryffindor Tower. You MUST be very welcoming to our guests and ensure that you leave your dorm rooms tidy when you leave._

_The first group of students will be expected to meet in the Great Hall on the 16__th__ September at 11am._

_Durmstrang:_

_16__th__ – 29__th__ September – Seventh Years_

_14__th__ – 27__th__ October – Sixth Years_

_18__th__ November – 1__st__ December – Fifth Years_

_13__th__ – 26__th__ January – Fourth Years_

_3__rd__ – 11__th__ March – First Years_

_24__th__ March – 6__th__ April – Second Years_

_5__th__ – 18__th__ May – Third Years_

_Beauxbaton:_

_30__th__ September – 13__th__ October – First Years_

_4__th__ – 17__th__ November – Second Years_

_2__nd__ – 15__th__ December – Third Years_

_17__th__ February – 2__nd__ March – Sixth Years_

_7__th__ – 20__th__ April – Fifth Years_

_5__th__ – 18__th__ May – Fourth Years_

James smiled before moving over to the try-outs sign-up sheet. He pulled the sheet away from the notice board and returned to his seat. "So James… when are we going?"

"Durmstrang in January… Beauxbaton in May…"

"Are you serious? We have to wait until January?" Sirius moaned, "this isn't fair…"

"Quit your complaining," Alice laughed. "When are we going to have any of the other students in our classes?"

"Not til January," James replied.

"That's crap," Alice complained, causing Sirius to laugh loudly.

James glanced at the list of names in front of him.

_Rachel Cob – 5__th__ year,_

_Isabelle Hancock – 6__th__ year,_

_Stanley Lofton – 5__th__ year,_

_Perry Bronson – 7__th__ year,_

_Clyde Lane – 7__th__ year,_

_Lorinc Rikard – 3__rd__ year,_

_Victor Zeledon – 5__th__ year,_

_Leona Hunter – 6__th__ year,_

_Will Stone – 2__nd__ year,_

_Gabriella Ferguson – 3__rd__ year,_

_Timothy Brenan – 3__rd__ year,_

_Ava Hobbs – 2__nd__ year,_

_Gordon Hamilton – 1__st__ year,_

_Ben Treacy – 6__th__ year,_

_Bryan Templeton – 1__st__ year,_

_Tom Griffith – 5__th__ year,_

_Marlene McKinnon – 4__th__ year,_

_Alice Prewett – 4__th__ year,_

_Richard Thole – 6__th__ year,_

James began making notes on the sheet of paper. Sirius looked over the sheet of paper, "Marley! Alice! You never said you wanted to try out!"

"Didn't want to make a fuss about it," Alice whispered.

"Are you going to let the first year's try-out?" Sirius asked.

"They can try-out… I doubt they'll get on the team though… they'd have to be pretty damn good," James answered.

* * *

On Saturday morning James made his way down to the Quidditch pitch with his team mates. They sat together in the Gryffindor locker room before heading out onto the pitch for the try-out. Holly Moresby, the team's keeper was leaning against her locker. Renee Arteage, a chaser, was sat on a bench and Sirius Black, a beater, was stood towards the back. All three were waiting for their captain to instruct them. James smiled at them, "right… We've got three positions to fill. We need a new beater…"

"Are you planning on playing seeker or chaser this year?" Holly asked.

"I don't know… depends what we need," James replied. "We'll see what talent we've got out there and then I'll decide. First, we'll get them doing a few laps of the pitch. Then we'll find a beater. Then we'll work out if any of them have seeker potential."

The team nodded. "We also need to make sure we have subs – just in case. Our first match is against Slytherin on the 4th November. Second year Gryffindors are away that week. First years are away for our second match in March."

"Not that they'll get on the team," Sirius laughed.

"Maybe not but we need to bare it in mind. If we have a second year on the team – they will need to be subbed for our first match."

Holly nodded, "sounds like you're organised captain."

"Well I try…" James put his arm around her as he led her out onto the pitch. "So the first Hogsmeade weekend is Saturday 2nd October. Me, you, the three broomsticks?"

"Sounds good," Holly smiled.

* * *

There was a group of Gryffindors waiting for them on the pitch. James led the team towards them. He grinned at the students in front of him, "Alright everyone – thanks for coming. Should we get on with it?"

There was a murmur of agreement. "Right mount your brooms. Two laps of the field please."

The group of Gryffindors took off. James noticed that the two first years; Gordon Hamilton and Bryan Templeton were struggling to keep up with the rest of the group. He looked over to Renee who had the list of names. "Hamilton and Templeton can be crossed out," James told her.

"That guy up front looks pretty good," Sirius smiled.

"Perry Bronson?" Holly asked.

"What about our old subs?" Renee asked, "They look pretty good – Treacy and Rikard…"

James nodded, "they don't look bad."

"What about Alice Prewett – she'd make a good seeker," Holly suggested, "she's got the perfect frame… petite."

James smiled, "I could play chaser again…"

A few moments later the team were surrounded by Gryffindors. "Right first I want to see if any of you have the potential to be the next Gryffindor beater. Everyone else… make your way over to the stand."

"Can we try out for more than one position?" Will Stone asked.

"Sure… you can try-out for as many positions as you like," James nodded.

Half the group left the pitch. James smiled as he noticed that Marlene had decided to stay. James rubbed his hands together, "let's get this done then… Black is going to chuck a bludger at you. I want you to hit it as far as you can… Get up in the air, in a line."

Sirius mounted his broom and rose several metres until he was directly in front of the line of Gryffindors. He threw the bludger at Stanley Lofton. The fifth year pulled back his bat and hit the bludger hard. It went flying over the side of the stand. Stanley made his way to the back of the line. Sirius laughed as he summoned the bludger back. He threw it again, this time at Gordon Hamilton, the first year. The bludger flew off his bat and Gordon went flying backwards. Several minutes later, James stepped called them back down. "Very good guys… I want you to do it again… only this time I want you to aim. Holly here is going to be your moving target."

Holly frowned before whispering to James, "I'm not sure I like the sound of this… might have to re-think this whole date thing."

James laughed, "well I'd ask Renee to do it but…"

"Sorry Potter but she's got a boyfriend," Holly winked.

"Now you know that's not what I meant," James laughed.

Moments later James had managed to shorten the list of possible beaters to four; Stanley Lofton, Will Stone, Clyde Lane and Marlene McKinnon. "Two teams… Lofton, Stone… against Lane and McKinnon. You are going to go up against each other. Team one – Lofton, Stone – you need to protect Renee Arteage whilst attacking Holly Moresby. Team two – Lane, McKinnon – protect Holly, attack Renee. The team whose… girl is hit with a bludger first loses."

Soon there were six people in the air. James watched from below. He frowned with thought, "Stone's pretty good," Sirius told him.

"Yeah… but I think he'd be better in a different position," James thought out loud.

"I thought that – perhaps seeker… or chaser…" Sirius agreed, "doesn't really have the build for a beater…"

Sirius and James watched as Lofton missed the bludger. It ended up hitting him in the chest. James stifled a laugh, "what do you think of Lane and McKinnon?"

"Marlene's good… not sure about Clyde Lane. He's a bit of a moron."

"Right… here's what I suggest – take Marlene and Clyde over to the other side of the pitch. Try passing with them to see which you play best with."

"You know I'm going to choose Marley. Why waste time and effort?"

"Give the guy a chance – I want Marlene and everyone else to know she deserved the place. I don't want her thinking she just got on the team because she's friends with the captain. We both know she's the best one for the job but I want everyone else to know that too."

* * *

Once Sirius had taken Marlene and Clyde away, James called everyone else together. "I've yet to decide what position I'm going to play this year… before I do, I want to see if any of you have the potential of being our next star seeker…"

Several people murmured excitably. "I'm going to throw ping pong balls around. I want you to catch them. Nice and simple."

"Sounds easy enough," Tom Griffith laughed.

"It might seem easy but it takes serious effort… seeing the snitch alone is impossible for most people. Especially unobservant fools like you Griffith."

Tom frowned, "when are you going to let it go Potter? Surely Evans isn't worth losing at Quidditch?"

"The fact you'd say that just goes to show how unobservant you are… first, Evans is worth it… not that it matters, I don't need YOU to win."

Ten minutes later James had crossed ten people off his potential seeker list and was trying to decide between Alice Prewett and Ava Hobbs. He released the practice snitch for them to catch, "whichever one of you catches the snitch first… you're on the team."

Alice rushed off to search the pitch for the snitch. James watched as the two girls went head to head in their search for the snitch. Ava was a good flyer. She needed a bit of practice but she would make a good chaser. Ten minutes later Alice had caught the snitch, earning her place on the team.

James checked his watch, _12pm. _They'd started two hours ago. There was only an hour left until lunch time. "We better get this done quick – Chaser Try-outs. I want you to get in a line, grab a quaffle, and try and score a goal. Holly, can you get in goal?"

"Sure thing, Captain."

James sat on his broom on the sidelines next to Renee Arteage. They were talking through their options. "Who do you like James?"

"Ava Hobbs, Will Stone, Perry Bronson… Lorinc Rikard, Tim Brenan, Ben Treacy… even Zeledon is looking pretty good right now."

"Well we need some subs…"

"Yeah but which one should be on the team?" James asked.

"No idea…" Renee frowned.

"I need to know which one is going to play best with me and you," James smiled. He waved them over, "we haven't got long till lunch. Me and Renee are going practice a few plays with each of you… see which of you plays best with us… You will have five minutes each."

Half an hour later, James was smiling at the group of students in front of him, "You'll know if you made it by tomorrow – hopefully I'll have the list up tonight."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	12. Chapter 11: Decisions

**Thanks to SnitchSeeker 101, Kerreb7, Hermiones Quill94 and my guest reviewer.**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Decisions**

After lunch, James, Sirius, Holly and Renee sat in the Gryffindor locker room trying to decide on the new chaser.

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team:_

_Captain: James Potter_

_Keeper: Holly Moresby_

_Seeker: Alice Prewett_

_Chasers: James Potter, Renee Arteage…_

_Beaters: Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon_

_Subs: ..._

"Ah I don't know…" James sighed. Holly put a comforting arm on his shoulder.

"Why don't we work out the subs first then?" Sirius suggested, "Ava Hobbs – clearly a great sub. Not quite ready to play a position… she's got a lot to learn… as a sub she can practice with the team… by next year she'll be ready for a position."

"That's what I thought… seeker or chaser?" James frowned.

"Either…" Sirius replied.

"What about Will Stone?" Renee asked. "He played well."

"He got four out of five quaffles passed me," Holly frowned.

"But Perry Bronson was pretty good," Renee frowned, "bloody hell – there are so many to chose from."

"Lorinc Rikard would make a good beater… not quite as good as Marley but good enough," Sirius added.

"Ok – Rikard for beater sub," James agreed. The rest of the team nodded their consent.

"What about Treacy?" Holly asked, "If I'm honest, I've always thought of him more as a keeper."

"A keeper?" James asked.

"Yeah… he's tall… slightly lanky actually but… he can block the goals easily."

"So you want Ben Treacy as your sub?" James asked.

"Yeah… I think I do," Holly Moresby nodded.

"Ok," James nodded, "Renee, Sirius – you guys ok with that?"

"Yeah, sure…" Renee smiled. Sirius merely nodded.

"Right – so who have we got left?" James asked.

"Will Stone, Perry Bronson, Tim Brenan and Victor Zeledon," Renee answered.

Holly squealed excitably, "why don't we consider when the matches are?"

"How do you mean?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Our first match is on the 8th November. The second years are away that week."

"Will Stone would be around," James sighed. "So you think we should make him a sub?"

"I don't think we have much choice," Holly replied. "We need players who are around for all three matches… we need to at least aim for consistency."

James nodded.

Sirius frowned, "I like Will."

"So do I, but Holly's right. There's always next year."

Sirius nodded, "So that leaves Bronson, Brenan and Zeledon… now what?"

"Who scored the most goals?" Renee asked.

Holly frowned, "Bronson got three out of five, Brenan got four and Zeledon got three."

"Based on that we should put Tim on the team," Sirius commented. "But which of them was easiest to play with… on the pitch chemistry so to speak?"

"Bronson," Renee said straight away, "but Brenan was a close second. James?"

"I was the opposite. Perry Bronson would be my second. Tim would be my first choice."

"Right Brenan it is then," Renee smiled.

"Are you sure Ren?" James frowned.

"Sure… he was good. Keep the other two as subs just in case though."

"I don't think Gryffindor have ever had so many subs!" Holly laughed.

"We've almost got a second team of subs…" Sirius laughed, "another beater and hey presto… we could have full matches during practice…"

"Sirius, that's not a bad idea," James smiled.

"Huh?" Sirius frowned. "I'm confused."

"A second team…" James explained, "we can have matches during practice… it's a great way for us all to improve… practice our new plays in a game…"

"Cool – but we need another sub beater then," Sirius frowned.

"Clyde Lane or Stanley Lofton?" Holly smiled.

"Clyde is a complete arse wipe," Sirius gritted his teeth.

"You really don't like him do you?" James asked, raising his eyebrow.

"He was flirting with Marley…" Sirius answered, his eyes on the floor.

"Stanley Lofton it is then," Holly giggled.

"Thanks guys," James smiled, "should we head up to the castle? Sirius, go grab some butterbeers from the kitchens and we'll meet in the common room. You girls up for a drink?"

"Sure," Renee smiled before checking her watch, "I've got an hour and a half before I'm meeting Preston."

Holly laughed, "Yeah I'm in."

* * *

The four students made their way up to the castle chatting happily together. Sirius left the group in the Entrance Hall as he went off to the kitchens. James and the girls carried on up to Gryffindor Tower. When they entered the common room several people asked James if he knew who had made the team yet. He refused to tell them. Sirius joined them quickly and they broke into the butterbeer, "to the Quidditch Cup and another Gryffindor victory!"

When James had finished his butterbeer, he walked over to the notice board and attached the team list.

_The Gryffindor Quidditch Team:_

_Captain: James Potter_

_Keeper: Holly Moresby_

_Seeker: Alice Prewett_

_Chasers: James Potter, Renee Arteage, Tim Brenan_

_Beaters: Sirius Black, Marlene McKinnon_

_Subs: Ben Treacy (Keeper), Ava Hobbs (Seeker), Will Stone (Chaser), Victor Zeledon (Chaser), Perry Bronson (Chaser), Lorinc Rikard (Beater), Stanley Lofton (Beater)_

_If everyone could meet tomorrow after dinner in the Gryffindor locker room for information about practices and the like that would be very much appreciated. J._

* * *

The following day after dinner, James made his way down to the Quidditch pitch. Alice, Marlene and Sirius were walking beside him. "I can't believe I made it onto the team!" Alice smiled.

"I can – you were great," Marlene told her. "There was no way Hobbs was going to catch that snitch. It was so yours."

"You were pretty great too," Alice smiled, "I thought that Renee would end up with brain damage after you pummelled her with that bludger."

"Not quite," Renee laughed as she caught up with the group, "but sure left me with an awful headache – not to mention I'm pretty sure you left a bruise."

Several minutes later there were sixteen Gryffindors sat together in the locker room. James smiled at them all, "most of you are going to hate me – but if you want Gryffindor to be the best, if you want us to win, then you're going to have to work for it."

James handed out a sheet of parchment to each of the players, "practice times…"

**_Monday_**

_5:30am – 7am Everyone_

**_Tuesday_**

_5:30am – 7am 1__st__ Team_

_7pm – 9pm Everyone_

**_Wednesday_**

_5:30am – 7am Everyone_

**_Thursday_**

_5:30am – 7am Subs_

_7pm – 9pm 1__st__ Team_

**_Friday _**

_5:30am – 7am Everyone_

**_Saturday_**

_10am – 5pm Everyone (Only once a month – practice match)_

There were several groans as the Gryffindors read the practice schedule.

"Are you serious?" Will Stone asked.

"Nah… that would be me mate," Sirius joked.

"I want us to be the best. That's not just the best in the school but the best we can be," James answered. "In the run up to matches there will be more practices. For example, our first match is on the 9th of November so from the 28th of October onwards we'll also have a practice on Wednesday night. Just in the run up to the match."

"Aren't you scared you'll get worn out?" Zeledon asked.

"Nope – this isn't that different to how much I practice anyway."

"I can vouch for that," Holly laughed, thinking back to a morning practice session she had joined James for.

"You'll get used to the routine… and when you do you'll be a better player for it," James concluded, "Morning practices will mainly just be fitness… drills of the pitch, shoots, that sort of thing; nothing to strenuous. Evening sessions will be slightly different. Tuesday night will be about learning new skills, new plays. Thursday night will be for strategies – specific to whatever game is coming up. When we have a Wednesday night practice, it will be used to practice basic skills, fix any weaknesses, etc. Saturday sessions will be an opportunity for us to put our strategies to the test, practice our skills in a match…"

"I promised it will be fun," James looked at the students in front of him, "Also Professor McGonagall told me to warn you all that you need to keep up on your homework or she'll be pulling you from the team… Apparently someone didn't hand in most of his homework last year." James looked at Sirius.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Up... The First Exchange**


	13. Chapter 12: The First Exchange

**Thanks to everyone (Kerreb7, Mystery-Immortal, ShhIAmReading and Justice. .5) for reviewing the last chapter...**

**A quick message to Hadley:**

**In response to your review of Ch. 11 - I'm so glad you love the story. That's a real compliment that it's your fav. story on the whole site but I don't think it is possible for me to update more often... I'm already trying to update a minimum of two... sometimes three/ four chapters a day... today alone I have written over 5,000 words... I will try and update as often as possible but I'm not sure I can update any more than I already am. Sorry. **

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**The First Exchange**

On Sunday morning a sign was attached to the Gryffindor notice board.

_STUDENTS FROM DURMSTRANG AND BEAUXBATON WILL BE ARRIVING ON MONDAY AT 11AM. PLEASE ENSURE THAT THE GRYFFINDOR TOWER IS IN PRESTINE CONDITION. YOU AND THIS TOWER ARE REPRESENTING HOGWARTS. THERE WILL BE SEVENTH YEAR DURMSTRANG STUDENTS JOINING GRYFFINDOR._

_ALSO BE AWARE THAT THERE WILL BE FIRST YEAR DURMSTRANG STUDENTS WITH THE RAVENCLAWS, SEVENTH YEAR BEAUXBATON STUDENTS WITH THE SLYTHERINS AND FIRST YEAR BEAUXBATON STUDENTS WITH THE HUFFLEPUFFS._

_PLEASE MAKE THESE STUDENTS FEEL AT HOME WITHIN OUR CASTLE._

_I HAVE GIVEN CONSENT FOR GRYFFINDOR TO THROW A LITTLE PARTY TONIGHT TO WELCOME OUR GUESTS. SIXTH YEAR PREFECTS – RICHARD THOLE AND LEONA HUNTER ARE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE PARTY._

_PROFESSOR MCGONAGALL_

_P.S. MARAUDERS – BEHAVE OR ELSE!_

* * *

The week after the try-outs was absolutely manic. The exchange students arrived on Monday morning. The Gryffindor fourth years were desperate to see some of the new students. Unfortunately they were incredibly busy on Monday. Classes were more challenging than ever before. The students had noticed that their homework load had drastically increased as well. Professor McGonagall overheard Sirius complaining about their homework load at breakfast. Professor McGonagall looked like she almost wanted to laugh at his reaction, "You are now entering the most important phase of your magical education! Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing close."

"They're not until next year," Sirius replied indignantly.

"Perhaps not, Mr Black, but believe me the earlier you prepare the more likely it is that you might get better than a Troll in potions."

"Hey! I've never had a TROLL!"

"YET…" McGonagall nodded.

* * *

All the students could talk about was the new arrivals. The Gryffindors were spending their morning outside; three hours of Herbology followed by an hour of Care of Magical Creatures. The lessons went slowly as they were impatient to meet the exchange students. Professor Sprout barely even attempted to keep their attention. She gave up after the first hour and told them to make notes from their textbooks. Professor Kettleburn earnestly tried to teach them about Knarls. "The Knarl is a creature that greatly resembles a hedgehog…" He opened a crate and the students all gathered around. "There is only one known difference between Knarls and Hedgehogs – whilst a Hedgehog would appreciate food that is left out for it, a Knarl would see it as an attempt to lure it into a trap. The Knarl would most likely end up savaging the garden of those who left the food. Knarl quills have magical uses…"

"This morning I have a task for you… in the second larger crate there are a number of hedgehogs. There is also a Knarl amongst them. I would like you to locate the Knarl. Get to it…"

It took the students ages. They tried to spot a physical difference but they all looked the same. After perhaps half an hour, Lily gasped. She asked Professor Kettleburn for some sort of food or drink. Professor Kettleburn smiled before handing the fourteen year old witch a bottle of milk. Lily placed the milk in several bowls, placing the bowls within the crate. "Watch their reaction," Lily told her colleagues. "The Knarl will get angry and think that it's an attack whilst the Hedgehogs will drink the milk."

Several seconds later, Lily lifted the Knarl out of the crate. She was wearing dragon hide gloves so it didn't hurt when the Knarl tried to bite her, "here is the Knarl sir."

"Very good Miss Evans – ten points to Gryffindor!" Professor Kettleburn took the Knarl and relocated it to the smalled crate that contained the other Knarl. Soon the two Knarls were cuddled up asleep. "That little challenge has been known to be featured in the Care of Magical Creatures O.W.L. exam. Over the next few months, we're going to have more of these little tasks… make sure you take note of them. They may prove to be very useful for your exam next year."

* * *

The fourth years were very excited as they made their way up to the Great Hall for lunch. They joined the rest of their house at the Gryffindor table. The Durmstrang seventh years looked slightly uncertain of their surroundings. One Durmstrang girl was telling the boys around her about the Durmstrang Institute; "our school is in the northernmost regions of Europe…"

"Don't go giving away our schools secrets… what would Headmaster Gerhard say?"

The girl blushed slightly, "I won't give away all the secrets but vey are sharing so very much vith us. Ve should do vhe same."

"I don't see vhy ve should," the boy replied harshly.

"It is very cold at ve Institute so ve is vearing these thick fur cloaks and hats. Ve is having a castle like Hogwarts but it is very different. Vhe fires are only lit vor magical purposes."

"Our grounds are much bigger than your grounds," the boy added with a sound of superiority. "Also Durmstrang does not admit muggle-borns." The boy had a look in his eye that bothered James.

"Well we at Hogwarts, don't believe that it is right to ostracise people based on their parentage," James replied coolly.

The girl smiled, "and most of vus as Durmstrang vould agree with you. My name is Lily Pestlie and vis is Marcus Gangley. He's a vit of a… how do you say… jerk?"

"Pestlie!" Marcus frowned.

"Vou are making them vink ve are prejudiced!" She then continued angrily in her own natural language whilst the students around them stared in confusion.

A boy closer to James laughed, "Sorry about vat – Lily and Marcus are constantly vat each other's throats. You'd never know vey are engaged – no?" The boy held out his hand for James to shake, "my name is Elijah Krum."

"Nice to meet you – I'm James Potter," James smiled.

"Ah… the Quidditch captain?"

"Er yeah…"

"Good. I vos vondering if vhilst I is here I could join vou and your team at practice?" Krum asked. "It is just, I vo not want to lose… vhat is vhe vord? Vomentum?"

"Momentum?" James offered, "Of course you'd be welcome. We have practice every weekday morning at 5:30 and Tuesday and Thursday evening."

"Vow! Vou really vork your team!" Krum nodded his head in appreciation.

* * *

After lunch James said goodbye to Elijah and made his way to Divination. Professor Lifflilee had them making predictions based on the stars for the next few months of their lives. James and Lily were working together but were struggling to take it seriously. Lily eventually suggested that they make up the predictions. When their double Divination lesson was over, Lily asked James if he wanted to work on their homework together. James was so surprised by Lily's offer that he forgot to reply. "We don't have to – it was just an idea."

"No, I'd like to work with you," James smiled. "When are you free?"

"I've got Ancient Runes next…" Lily began, "How about tomorrow after History of Magic?"

"Sure. Where? Library? Common room?"

"I don't think Divination really needs the library. To get a good grade in Divination all you need is a good imagination – preferably a slightly morbid one…"

James laughed, "Common room it is then."

"Sounds good," Lily replied before rushing off to her next class.

Sirius laughed at James when James told him about his plans with Lily a few moments later. The boys were walking back to the common room. "Are you serious? Do you think something will happen? Do you still like her?"

"No… I don't still like her. I like Holly, you know that," James shook his head.

"You can like more than one girl at a time," Sirius replied. "I mean look at me. I clearly like Marlene but that doesn't stop me trying to kiss Lucy."

"She still not given in yet?" James asked, grateful for the subject change.

"Nah… apparently it goes against the friend code or something…" Sirius replied, irritation clear in his tone, "She's good friends with Britney and Lisa."

"Two of your exs," James laughed. "I'd avoid her. Go for someone else… they'll have told her all of your tactics…"

"That's it! You're a genius Potter!" Sirius grinned, "I need to go about it differently. Completely change my tactics…"

"If you say so…"

* * *

Later that night, there was a buzz of excitement in the common room. The marauders had broken out of school in search of firewhiskey. The prefects had tried to confiscate it but had decided to allow the underage drinking so long as James made sure that no one under fourth year got their hands on any of the alcohol. James agreed happily. That was until Holly Moresby, James' almost, not yet asked, girlfriend, asked James for some. James frowned. He really didn't want to say no to Holly. "I promised the bloody prefects that I wouldn't allow anyone below fourth year to drink it."

Holly pulled a hurt face, "don't worry about it." She kissed him on the cheek, "I'd hate to get you into trouble Captain."

"Wait Holly. Grab a bottle of butterbeer and meet me in my dormroom."

"Now, now Captain… I'm not that sort of girl," She winked as she went in search of a bottle of butterbeer.

Five minutes later she was sat on James' bed waiting for the older boy to arrive. When he opened the door, she smiled mischievously, "now that you've got me here Captain Potter, what do you plan to do?"

James laughed nervously, "give me that bottle…"

"Where's your please… didn't your mother teach you manners?" She joked.

James drank half of the butterbeer, "hey that's my butterbeer!"

"If you share yours, I'll share mine," James replied before refilling the bottle with firewhiskey. He then handed the bottle back to Holly. "There you go Miss Moresby."

"Thanks Captain Potter," Holly smiled. She leant forward and kissed him on the lips. It was a very brief yet soft kiss. She pulled away quickly, her eyes glued to James' hazel eyes. She blushed slightly, turning a pretty pink colour.

James laughed gently, "come on – let's go downstairs… you know we haven't even been on a date yet and I've already had a kiss."

"Must be your lucky night," Holly giggled.

"Must be… we could always just make it official," James said as a nervous hand ran through his hair.

"How do you mean?" Holly asked.

"I could just ask you out," James answered.

"You already have," Holly replied, clearly confused, "We're going to Hogsmeade. Remember?"

"I meant out out… not as a date but like relationship…"

"Oh… are you asking me to be your girlfriend, Captain?" Her face was no longer pink, it was almost crimson.

"Depends if that's what you want," James replied.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, James."

"Good! I was hoping you'd say that," James grinned before kissing her again.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming Soon...**

**1. Quidditch Practice...**

**2. Lily's new friend...**

**3. A surprise for seventh years...**

**4. Hogsmeade...**

**5. Lots of Homework...**


	14. Chapter 13: Elijah Krum

**Thanks to the lovely reviewers... Kerreb7, The grey Ladyy, willtheranger, 112Charlie112, Potterrocks25, Hermiones Quill 94, Shaaz425, Justice. .5, Mandy and our guest reviewer...**

**Also quick note: Potterrocks25 - You are thinking about Holly Kilmont, the auror not Holly Moresby the Gryffindor Keeper... Holly Kilmont is dead. :) Hope that clears that up a bit. **

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Elijah Krum**

The following day James and Lily worked together in the common room after History of Magic. Several other students were confused by the fourth years' behaviour. Everyone knew that Lily Evans hated James Potter. It was very unusual for them to be seen together, even though they were part of the same friendship group and when they were seen together it was usually because they were fighting. James was incredibly busy what with homework and Quidditch practice. Elijah Krum had joined them for nearly every practice that week. He was amazed by how hard the Gryffindors worked. "Potter, your team work well together," he had commented after practice on Thursday evening as they made their way back up to the castle.

James was walking beside him, "Well… they've not even been together a week."

"You'd never know," Elijah replied.

"So Krum, what have you been doing with all your time?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah we never see you in the common room," Alice added.

"Er… I study in ve library. You've got a fantastic collection of magical books in vat library."

"The library?" Sirius laughed.

"Ves the library…"

Alice felt the need to explain, "I'm sorry Elijah but I don't think Sirius even knows where the library is."

Several minutes later the Gryffindor team were sat together around the fire in the Gryffindor common room. Elijah said goodbye before going off to join the other Durmstrang students. The girls all sighed as he left. "He's just so gorgeous," Marlene commented. Renee and Ava nodded in agreement.

* * *

The first week of the exchange programme was almost over. Lily had managed to avoid most of the new students by hiding in the library. Elijah Krum had been there nearly every day. Several of the younger Hogwarts girls had taken to stalking him. Lily tutted as she heard them giggling from behind a shelf. Elijah noticed that the girls were annoying Lily just as much as they were annoying him. He made his way over the Madam Pince, the librarian, "excuse me Madam. There are some girls over there… vey are very distracting."

"I will speak to them Mr Krum."

"Thank you," Elijah smiled. Elijah walked to the other side of the library as far away from the giggling girls as possible. Elijah noticed Lily standing by one of the shelves searching for a book. She looked up as Elijah came towards her. "I is sorry that vey are annoying vou."

"It's not your fault," Lily replied. "Can… can you reach me that book." Lily pointed to a shelf to high for her to reach.

Elijah smiled as he pulled the book down and passed it to her. "Thanks," Lily smiled.

"It is my pleasure," Elijah grinned, "vey were annoying me just as much as vey were annoying you."

Lily laughed, "It's ok."

"Vhat are you studying?"

"Er… transfiguration."

"Homework?"

"No – just extra study," Lily replied.

"Why?" Elijah asked. "It's lovely outside and you are in ve library?"

"I'm used to being the best. I'm top of the class in charms… potions…"

"But not in Transfiguration?"

"No… not in transfiguration…"

"So you study so that you vill ve."

"Yeah… it's silly right," Lily laughed.

"No… you vant to be the best," Elijah nodded, "I understand…"

Lily smiled, "thanks."

"Vho do you have to beat?"

"Excuse me?" Lily looked confused.

"Vho is top of the class?"

"Oh… Potter."

"The Quidditch Captain?" Elijah asked.

"The very same."

"He seems nice… certainly works vis team hard…"

"We don't really get on," Lily frowned.

"Vhy not?" Elijah enquired.

"I don't know. We argue… about everything…"

Krum laughed, "Vell – if I had the chance to ve your friend, I vouldn't vaste it arguing with vou."

Lily blushed, "oh ok…"

* * *

Before the Gryffindors knew it the exchange students were preparing to leave. The two weeks were almost up. Lily and Elijah had become sort of friends over the past two weeks. It was Sunday evening and Krum was preparing to leave the following morning. He'd asked Lily to join him as he packed. Lily was sat on the seventh year's bed as he went around packing his things. "I can't believe I'm going already."

"I know… it seems so soon," Lily laughed. They'd barely known each other a week.

"I vanted to ask vou something," Krum sat down on the bed.

"What?"

"I vos voundering if I could vrite to vou…" Krum asked awkwardly. "Ve school said vat ve seventh years are allowed to visit vone of ves schools vor an extra month."

"When?" Lily looked surprised.

""I vos thinking that I could vrite to you and if vou vant I could visit again… it von't be until after I've been to Beauxbaton…"

"When do you go to visit Beauxbaton?"

"December," Krum answered.

Lily nodded, "I'm going to miss you – the library won't be the same without you."

"No – et vill be very quiet vithout ves screaming girls."

Lily laughed, "Well yes… it will be quieter."

* * *

The following morning, Lily was sad to see her new friend Elijah leaving. She was very quiet in Herbology and James noticed that she seemed to get moodier throughout the day. He asked Alice about it. "You know Elijah?"

"Krum?" James replied.

"Yeah… I think they've been hanging out in the library…" Alice explained. "I think she's sad to see him go."

Really?" James was surprised.

"Well that explains why he was spending so much time in the library!" Sirius barged into the conversation, "I told you it wasn't normal…"

Alice laughed, "You can't tell her I told you."

"Yeah… Yeah…" James nodded.

Sirius on the other hand looked hurt, "no way… You can't give me something that I'm not allowed to use against her!"

"Black!" Alice glared.

* * *

The Gryffindors barely noticed the coming or going of the next set of exchange students. The terrified little Beauxbaton first years were incredibly quiet and kept to themselves. The Gryffindors threw them a welcoming party but the Beauxbatons only stayed for the first half hour before going to bed. Lily received her first letter from Elijah a week after he had left.

_Dear Lily,_

_How are you? How are the new exchange students? My little brother Eric is visiting Hogwarts at the moment. He is in the first year. I believe he is staying with the Slytherins. I know you Gryffindors do not like the Slytherins but do you think you could keep an eye on him. He is very small._

_We have some first and seventh years visiting us. They are very nice. The first years are shy but the seventh years – Hufflepuffs are very kind. They certainly make our lessons more interesting. Especially the dark arts class. They ask so many questions. They do not seem to like the way we learn about the dark arts. There are many of us here who agree with them but we have no choice. Durmstrang is a good school._

_When do you come to Durmstrang?_

_Elijah._

Lily replied almost immediately.

_Hello Elijah,_

_I am very good thank you. The students seem to be having fun. We have Beauxbaton students staying in Gryffindor. They are very quiet – they don't really talk. They're in their first year so I think they are very shy. I spoke to my friend Severus in Slytherin. He said he would look out for your brother, Eric. Gryffindors don't usually get along with Slytherins but my best friend is a Slytherin. We've been friends since before first year._

_I can imagine how it is. Just wait until we get there. You haven't seen anything yet. Black and Potter are not very good at keeping their opinions to themselves. We come to Durmstrang in January. Everyone is very excited but it's absolutely ages away. The library really is very quiet without your stalkers giggling away._

_Lily._

The Gryffindors had more homework than ever before as the third lot of exchange students arrived. They had no time to welcome to Durmstrang sixth years that were currently residing in Gryffindor Tower. Professor Binns had requested an essay on the goblin rebellions of the eighteenth century and Professor Slughorn had then working in groups to research antidotes. That particular homework task had resulted in James having to work with Snape. In the end they had duelled in the library resulting in detention for both of them and a very angry Lily for James. Professor Kettleburn had them writing essays on what they had learnt from caring for the fire crabs and Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra whole books as well as a chapter from their textbooks on Summoning Charms.

The Gryffindor Quidditch team were working harder than ever. Their first match of the season was less than a month away. The team were sat in the common room after practice on Thursday night. They were discussing the Slytherins' strengths and weaknesses in the hope of coming up with a decent strategy. "Ah come on – they're just going to cheat!" Sirius complained.

"Do we even know who's on the team this year?" Holly asked.

"Well, I heard a rumour…" Renee began, "Vanity has a whole new team."

"Well that'll work to her disadvantage," Sirius laughed.

"Anyone we know?" Alice asked.

"Not really…" Renee replied. "Wayne Ericson – fifth year?"

"Big, fat one?" Sirius asked.

"That's the one," Renee nodded, "playing beater."

"Charles Mitchum – sixth year," Renee continued. "He's the new keeper."

"What's he like?" James asked.

Holly thought she recognised the name, "he's the really tall one right? Moody as hell though."

"Exactly… then they've got Rebecca Bryant, Armida Stewart and Audrey Bigham playing chaser. I don't know anything about them."

"They're all sixth years?" Sirius asked. Renee nodded.

"I heard a rumour that Vanity has Diana Bui playing as the other beater. She's in her seventh year. Really vicious! Worst sort of Slytherin," Holly told the rest of the team.

"Yeah I heard that too," Renee frowned. "Wouldn't want to be hit by her bludger, that's for sure."

"Right – so we don't know much do we?" James complained. "Sirius – I have a plan…"

"What sort of plan?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"The marauder sort…" James winked. He then turned to the rest of the team, "right guys go get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Everyone else departed leaving James and Sirius together alone in the otherwise empty common room. "We're going to break into Madam Hooch's office and find out when the Slytherins are practicing."

"Why do we want…?"

"Then you're going to hide under the cloak and watch them practice," James finished.

"Sounds like we're playing dirty," Sirius winked.

"Well… we need to know what we're up against."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	15. Chapter 14: The Run Up To The Match

**Thanks to Kerreb7 for the review. I fully agree... I just couldn't resist the idea of Krum and Lily... :) We've definitely not seen the last of Krum...**

* * *

**Chapter 14:**

**The Run Up To The Match**

Before the Gryffindors knew it, it was the half term break. The castle was quiet without their guests from the other schools. The Gryffindors made the most of the good weather that was soon going to end. They spent every free moment they had in the grounds. The marauders sat under their favourite tree near the lake. Holly joined them on the Wednesday. "Where are the others?" Holly asked.

"Who?" James asked.

"The girls and Frank; I thought you were always together."

"Not always," Sirius replied.

"Frank and Alice are spending the day together. I'm not sure what the girls are doing," James explained.

Remus looked up from his book, "Lily is spending the day with Snape."

James frowned, "you have got to be kidding me."

"Well he is her best friend," Remus replied.

"Yeah but he's a Slytherin," Peter commented. "Mary said that her and Kate would be coming to join us once they've finished some homework in the library."

"What are they doing in the library on a day like today?" Sirius complained.

"Er… homework," Remus answered.

* * *

The week went quickly. James had allowed the Gryffindor team the week off. Holly wasn't impressed, "the match is only a week away."

"Yeah and the guys needed a break," James replied.

"But we want to win," Holly complained.

"And we will win," James grinned. "Don't worry Holly. We've got this…"

"It's Slytherin…"

"And we're Gryffindor…"

"Well done smart arse," Holly laughed.

"Alright love…"

"Did Sirius find anything?" Holly asked.

"Yeah… how did you…?" James was surprised.

"You were quite blatant… you've had him trail the Slytherins, I'm guessing."

"Er… yeah," James replied.

"So what did you find out?" Holly asked.

"Well… Vanity has them working almost as hard as I'm working you," James replied. "Their beaters, they're vicious. They wouldn't mind sticking our entire team in the hospital wing. They play well together. They've been practicing tactics… the dopplebeater defence… but they're also planning some fouls… they really don't care about playing clean."

"How do we prepare against fouls though?" Holly asked.

"I'm not sure yet," James replied. "Their chasers are even worse... Vanity has told them to make sure the quaffle goes through the goal hoop even if they have to follow it through."

"Isn't that haversacking?" Holly asked.

"As I said the Slytherins have no intentions of playing fair. Their keeper is terrible. He's crap. You are a million times better. Their only defence is their beaters. So if I can get our chasers passed them, we'll win hands down. Their chasers are slow… you can stop them scoring easily. The only way they'll score is if they foul you."

"Ok… so our main priority is coming up with some decent tactics for you chasers?"

"That and get Sirius and Marley to take out their beaters."

"Makes sense…"

"What about Vanity?" Holly asked.

"Alice is good. Vanity is lazy. She'll tail Alice… that's what she did with me anyway."

"Right – so why weren't we practicing this week?"

"I wanted to give you all a week off… so that you are ready for Monday morning."

"Monday morning?" Holly asked.

"Monday morning – we start back at it… harder than ever," James answered. "Come on, let's do something… something fun."

"Like what?" Holly replied.

"How about a swim?" James suggested.

"It's almost dinner time," Holly laughed.

"Are you looking forward to tomorrow?" James asked.

"What's happening tomorrow?" Holly asked coyly.

"Our Hogsmeade date," James answered.

"Oh that… well yes I suppose I am," Holly giggled.

* * *

The following morning, James woke up later than normal. He got up just before breakfast; having a quick shower before making his way down to the Great Hall. He sat with the other fourth years. James quickly read the paper; checking the list of deaths and disappearances. He didn't recognise any of names. He couldn't help feeling quite nervous by the silence of the death eaters. They hadn't done anything major since the attacks in Birmingham that had led to the ministry declaring war.

James quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill.

_Dad – I was just wondering, is it odd that the D.E.s haven't retaliated in any "BIG" way to the declaration of war? Are they trying to make it look like they aren't a serious threat? So people don't take the ministry seriously. Or are they just biding their time? J. x_

James put the parchment into his pocket. Peter and Mary were saying goodbye to the group before heading off to Hogsmeade. "Remus, are you coming to Hogsmeade with me and Marlene?" Kate asked.

"I'd like that," Remus replied, "can Sirius come with?"

"Yeah. Sure thing," Kate replied.

"What about you Lily?" Remus asked. "Who are you going with?"

"I'm going with Sev," Lily replied. "I just need to take some books back to the library first. See you later."

The Gryffindors nodded. Holly made her way down the table towards her boyfriend, "You ready Captain?"

"Yeah – do you mind if we pop up to the owlery first?"

"Sure… why not," Holly smiled as James grabbed her hand to pull her from the Great Hall. "Second year Beauxbatons are visiting this next week," Holly commented.

"Yeah… have you actually got to know any of the visiting students?" James asked.

"A bit… not really though. Maybe when they're in my classes."

"Yeah maybe. But that's not until November right?"

"Yeah… the third year Hufflepuff and Slytherins are away towards the end of November. I don't go to visit Bauxbaton until December."

"That's not too bad… I don't go anywhere until January."

Holly and James had a great day together. They went to the Three Broomsticks for lunch. They had an interesting moment when they ran into Adrianna, James' ex-girlfriend outside Honeydukes. Adrianna was good friends with Holly as they were both Gryffindor third years and so they had an awkward conversation. Victor Zeledon, Adrianna's boyfriend soon joined them.

Victor nodded at James, "Alright – we got practice in the morning?"

"Yeah Zeledon," James nodded. Victor was one of the chaser subs.

"See you then," Victor said as he led Adrianna down the streets. Holly and James continued down the street, going into all their favourite shops.

They ran into some of the other Gryffindor fourth years in the street later on in the afternoon. Sirius smiled at his best friend; "You having a fun date?"

"Yeah thanks," James replied. "Fancy walking back to the castle with us?"

The Gryffindors nodded. Sirius and James started having a quiet conversation between themselves. "How's things with Marley?"

"Awful," Sirius replied. "Every two minutes some guy was coming up to us and flirting with her. Seriously, she gets more attention than I do!"

Holly giggled. She'd tried not to listen but it was just too funny. "What are you laughing at?" Sirius asked.

"Sorry, Black. It's just… she likes you! It's obvious. Why don't you just ask her out. You said it yourself she gets more attention than you do. If you don't ask her out soon, someone else will."

"But…"

"No buts… what's the worst that can happen?" James replied. Holly had returned to her conversation with the girls; Marlene and Kate. "Come on… you like her. What's the problem?"

"What if…?"

"What if she doesn't like you? Are you scared?"

"No!"

"Look mate… Felicity didn't like you but that didn't stop you. You won her over didn't you?"

"Yeah but it's Marley…"

"I know… you've got more to lose. There's more risk because you're friends."

"My relationships don't exactly last… what if I mess things up? I mean think about what happened when you and Kate ended things!"

"Hey…"

"And we weren't such good friends then."

"I see your point," James sighed.

* * *

The beginning of November brought the next lot of exchange students. The second year Beauxbaton's were a friendly bunch. James and James chatted away happily to several of them. They were happily talking about the Beauxbaton Academy. "Ze Palace of Beauxbatons is a wonderful place. Et was built more than seven-hundred years ago. Et is not as dark as zis castle." Whilst the rest of Gryffindor were throwing a small party for the visiting second year Beauxbatons, James had the Quidditch team on the Quidditch pitch. "We're going to win this match but we're going to have to work for it."

The team nodded. "Right – we know that Slytherin are going to play dirty."

"Nothing new there then," Tim Brenan laughed bitterly. "They have a habit of trying to put us Gryffindors in the Hospital Wing."

"So I've got a plan," James grinned. "First we're going to run some new tactics… nothing too new… plays that you've seen before but perhaps not played yourself. Renee, Sirius, you'll recognise them."

"We'll start with beater plays… Bludger Backbeat – a back-handed swing… it should confuse them. I know they are planning on using the same play but… it will be useful. The point is most beaters struggle to gain precision. That's why I know that you guys; Sirius, Marlene, are going to pull the play off so much better than the Slytherins."

"As well as that I want you to re-acquaint yourself with the Dopplebeater Defence, Si. See if you can teach it to Marlene."

"The one where both beaters strike a bludger at the same time?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah… that's the one," James nodded. "You two get to it and I'll help the others."

Sirius and Marlene made their way over to the other side of the pitch where they could practice. "Alice – I want you to practice your dives. Vanity has a habit of trailing her opponent. I want you to practice diving so you can pull of the Wronski Feint."

Alice nodded before rushing off towards the centre of the pitch. James turned to face Holly, "Holz, I'm going to practice some plays with the chasers. I want you to try and block our advances." Holly nodded. "I also want you to try out some new plays… The Double Eight Loop… you'll need to fly quickly… it's really useful against penalties. Also give Starfish and Stick a go…"

Holly raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?"

"You can do it."

"I'm not sure I can. That takes some serious upper body strength not to mention the fact that it makes me incredibly vulnerable against Bludgers. And you know how vicious the Slytherin beaters are!"

"Try it… I'm not saying you have to use it in the match but it would be a good tactic to have," James smiled kindly, "besides… Sirius and Marlene will protect you." James drew close to his girlfriend, "And if they don't I'll jump in front of any Bludger coming your way."

Holly sighed, "Fine… I'll try. I can't promise anything though." Holly flew up to the goal posts. She tried lifting one foot and one arm into the air so that she was only holding onto her broom with the other hand and foot. She stretched her body upwards to block the goal posts. She held the position for as long as she could but she could feel her body shaking from the effort it took.

James turned to the other two chasers, Renee and Tim. Right… we're going to work on the Hawkshead Attacking Formation… Renee and I have done it before, a couple of years back. I have a feeling the Slytherins are going to try the Parkin's Pincer…"

"That involves blatching – that's a foul!" Renee complained.

"Yeah well their main aim is to get us off the pitch, conscious or not. I want us to try and play in formation as much as possible. I don't want to let them get in between us. I also want us to practice our reverse passes. It might also be worth practicing the Woollongong Shimmy – I want the Slytherins confused."

An hour or so later the Gryffindor team were returning back to the castle, "Well after that gruesome practice, we better win!" Sirius complained.

* * *

**Please Review...**

**Coming up next... QUIDDITCH!**


	16. Chapter 15: Fouls and Penalties

**Thanks to my guest reviewer...**

* * *

**Chapter 15:**

**Fouls and Penalties**

On the morning of the match, the Gryffindor team sat together barely speaking. The newest members of the team; Alice, Marlene and Tim were a vile green colour. They were barely eating. "You guys need to eat something… at least have some toast," James told them, "You'll need your strength."

Tim frowned, "I don't think I can stomach it."

Alice and Marlene nodded. Sirius sighed before buttering each of the new players a slice of toast. "You'll need it."

Holly and Renee looked much less nervous than the others. Holly was watching the Slytherin team on the opposite table. They looked anything except nervous. They had a nasty glint in their eyes that told them that the Slytherins couldn't wait to break their wrists, legs and necks if they got the chance.

* * *

By eleven o'clock the whole school seemed to be out in the stands around the Quidditch pitch. What was left of the Gryffindor fourth years were stood together in the stand. Mary and Peter had a huge banner of a large Gryffindor lion. Frank was clapping eagerly as the Gryffindor team walked onto the pitch. Lily, Kate and Remus were shouting excitably, "Come On Gryffindor!"

Madam Hooch called the two teams towards the centre of the pitch, "Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you." She glared at the Slytherins. "Captains shake hands." James stepped forward to shake Emma Vanity's hand. The Slytherin seeker smiled cruelly up at James.

"Mount your brooms, please."

James clambered onto his Nimbus One Thousand. When the whistle blew he took off. "And the Quaffle is taken immediately by James Potter of Gryffindor – Fantastic Chaser… Not a bad Seeker either for that matter… an all round fantastic Quidditch player. It's no wonder he's Gryffindor's new Captain. From what we've seen over the last few months, Potters been working the team really hard and it looks like it might have been worth it."

"A perfect pass to Renee Arteage. Of course they play well together. They're the longest standing players on the team… Potter, Arteage and Black, and you can see it in their game. They work well together. Arteage pulls off the porskoff ploy – passing down to the new chaser, Tim Brenen who scores." The crowd erupted with applause.

"The Slytherins on the other hand have a completely new team this year… Captain Emma Vanity had a team of seventh years last year – going for brutal strength rather than skill – but it looks like she might have changed tactics this year. Slytherin in possession. "

"Bryant to Stewart. Stewart passes back to Bryant. These new chasers aren't anything particularly special. They play a bit slow… Any of the Gryffindor chasers could intercept their plays if they felt the need… It does leave us wondering what Potter has planned. Bigham has the quaffle – she shoots… unlucky. Holly Moresby blocks the goal. Moresby is a fantastic keeper… of course she's also dating the Captain… lucky girl."

James flew over towards the Gryffindor posts to collect the quaffle, "did you hear that – you're a lucky girl apparently…" he winked at Holly.

"Alright – don't get a big head Potter. Go get us a goal!"

"As you wish," James laughed before zooming off towards the other end of the pitch. The other chasers fell into formation behind him.

"Nice use of the Hawkshead Attacking Formation by Gryffindor… The Slytherins are literally flying out of their way… What the…! That's a foul!"

James looked behind him, "Bryant is holding onto Potter's broomtail. Come on Madam Hooch! That's a foul!"

Madam Hooch blew her whistle, "penalty to Gryffindor."

James took the penalty and scored, "Gryffindor 30:0. Slytherin back in possession. Bigham passes to Stewart, back to Bigham who shoots. Moresby blocks it again. That girl's quick."

"Gryffindor back in possession; Arteage to Brenan… Brenan back passes to Potter… Potter scores!"

A bludger flew out of nowhere, James dodged it just in time. "Potter intercepts a pass between Bryant and Bigham. Nice move that Potter! Ericson sends another bludger Potter's way… Bloody hell that was close."

"Gryffindor take the Quaffle – that's Captain James Potter with the Quaffle, nice dive around Stewart, off up the pitch and – OUCH – bloody hell that must have hurt, hit in the arm with a Bludger – Quaffle taken by the Slytherins. Rebecca Bryant has the Quaffle – she seems to be going for a goal… blocked by a Bludger from McKinnon. Marlene McKinnon, the new Gryffindor Beater… pretty girl… single too… might just ask her out…"

"Lewis!" McGonagall complained.

"Sorry Professor… Gryffindor back in possession – Arteage heading up the pitch – dodges a speeding bludger from Bui – that girl really can throw them, she's nasty… - she's going to score – come on, Renee! – Slytherin keeper Charles Mitchum dives – and he misses – GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

The Gryffindors cheered loudly.

Not much later Alice dived. There was a great murmur around the crowd. "Has she seen it? Has she seen it? Man, she's putting effort into that dive. Vanity is following but she's miles behind!" James looked after the commotion, searching for the snitch. He spotted it down towards the stand.

Dianna Bui, the Slytherin Beater blocked Alice's path causing her to spin off course. "FOUL!" screamed the Gryffindors.

Madam Hooch awarded the Gryffindors a penalty but in all the confusion the snitch had vanished. "So now that Slytherin have cheated yet again… with such a revolting foul…"

"Lewis!"

"A penalty to Gryffindor taken by Arteage… who scores… no trouble there, Gryffindor in possession…"

* * *

Several minutes passed, "The Slytherins are in possession… Stewart drops the Quaffle… Arteage catches it… but wait… what was that… Arteage passes to Potter who calls a time-out. Potter is talking to Madam Hooch… something is wrong with the Quaffle. Hooch is shouting at Vanity – it looks like the Slytherins have fouled again… They've tampered with the Quaffle… it's called Quaffle-pocking and it's a definite foul. Hooch has replaced the Quaffle and has given another penalty to Gryffindor… Brensen takes it and he scores!"

"What is Prewett up to? She's off up into the air… I don't know how she could have seen the snitch up there… all I can see is the sun… Gryffindor win! Prewett has the snitch! Gryffindor 220: Slytherin 0!"

* * *

**Please Review...**


	17. Chapter 16: After Match Chaos

**Thanks to SnitchSeeker101 and the Guest Reviewer for my lovely reviews. I've got ninety reviews! :) Also a little note for Samantha Potter - I'm really glad you are enjoying reading but I don't think I can update quicker... I'm already updating several chapters a day... I'd love to be able to update more but I need to live my life too. I already update quicker than anyone else I know... Sorry to disappoint.**

* * *

**Chapter 16:**

**Post Match Chaos**

The Gryffindor team sat together in the locker room. "Guys I can't say well done enough… you did great, absolutely fantastic! I knew you would… Anyway… working hard always pays off. And one of the best things about winning is that we get to celebrate. You've got a week off… no practice… well almost no practice… You've got practice on Thursday night and Thursday and Friday morning… other than that you're free for a whole week."

"YAH! A week of freedom," Sirius joked. "I think I've forgotten what it's like to have freedom!"

"Ha Ha!" James laughed. "Right – I think there's a party waiting for us."

James put his arm around Holly as he led his team up towards the castle. "Might even get some homework done," James laughed.

"Oh really… is that what you plan on doing with you week off? Hiding in the library?" Holly laughed.

"Hols, have you ever seen me in the library?" James joked.

"Good point!" Holly smiled.

* * *

Up in the Gryffindor common room there was an incredibly loud party taking place. When the team arrived the Gryffindors cheered loudly. James grinned, shaking hands with several students. Everyone surrounded them, eagerly listening to the team's retelling of the match. Lily was sat in a corner reading a letter from Elijah;

_Lily,_

_It sounds like you've been really busy. The summoning charm is really difficult to grasp but once you do, it opens up the doors to far harder charmwork. You can do it. I can't wait for you to come see the Durmstrang Institute. It is very cold though so make sure you pack lots of jumpers. I can't believe how long it has been since I was at Hogwarts. I miss it. It is such a happy place. My brother told me that the Slytherins were very different from you Gryffindors. Although he did say that your friend Severus Snape was quite friendly. Eric said that the Slytherin views are much like the onews they teach us here at Durmstrang. I think I would have preferred my brother to stay with the Gryffindors but alas he says he enjoyed his trip. He told me he heard about a dark wizard called Voldemort. Do you know anything about him? Apparently some of the Slytherins were talking about joining him when they finish school._

_How did the match go? I don't doubt that Gryffindor won. I saw your team practice. Potter is a great captain._

_Anyway, I hope to hear from you soon,_

_Elijah x_

Lily grabbed a pen and parchment to formulate a reply.

_Elijah,_

_I managed it the other day. I've been practicing for weeks and I finally did it. I'm the only one in class who managed it. I have yet to master it on larger objects but I've got down the basics. I'm looking forward to visiting Durmstrang too. Although I am a bit nervous. They don't teach muggle-borns at Durmstrang, do they? I don't really understand how Dumbledore got them to agree to take us in the first place… Are they out right anti-muggle-born or do they just refuse to teach them. The whole muggle-born thing is kind of in the air here. Voldemort is a Dark Wizard. The British Ministry For Magic declared war against him in September. He's evil. He's killing muggles and muggle-borns._

_Gryffindor won the match today. 220:0! They did fantastically._

_Lily x_

* * *

James and Holly were sat by the fire with some of their friends. Sirius had disappeared several minutes ago with one of the fifth year girls. Alice was half asleep as she leant her head on Frank's shoulder and Marlene was frowning. She'd noticed Sirius leaving through the portrait hole with the fifth year girl and she couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. James pulled her up onto the sofa, "What's up Marls? We won!" James was slightly drunk. He and Sirius had broken into Hogsmeade to get alcohol for the party the day before. Holly made herself sparse so James could talk to his friend.

"Black…"

"What about him?" James asked.

"He's with Erin Hope… probably in a broom closet or at the very least an empty classroom…" Marlene sighed, "and I'm jealous."

"Jealous? I don't know why…"

Marlene let out an exasperated sound.

"No let me explain… He's off kissing her or whatever in a dark cupboard… and it means nothing…"

"Of course it means something," Marlene blurted out.

"No it doesn't because he's liked you practically since the first moment he saw you. He might be kissing her but I'd bet on the fact that he's thinking about you."

"Then why hasn't he asked me out?" Marlene whispered.

"He's scared… don't tell him I told you this but you scare him."

"How?"

"You matter… it he messes it up with one of those girls… when he dumps them… when he breaks their hearts… it doesn't cost him anything. But if he were to do the same to you it would cost him everything. I think Sirius likes you more than he knows what to do with."

"How do you know…?"

James sighed, gratefully that Holly was over by the window talking to her friends. "Lily Evans."

"You still like her?"

"I don't know how I feel any more. I like Holly – she's great. She's fun and we have a good time… but when I see Evans smile… or when she's angry with me… or when she's defending Snape… when she's crying… whatever it is she's doing, my heart stops and I can't breathe. She drives me insane… she's bloody mental… and incredibly moody and sometimes I think I actually hate her… but she's never… she's never far from my thoughts. I wish things were different… that things between us had started differently but… we are who we are… and we're barely friends… so I try to forget about her and that my dear friend, is where Holly comes in. She's one hell of a distraction!"

Marlene laughed, "I almost feel sorry for you… You could get nearly any girl in this school and yet the one you want…"

"Refuses to even speak to me most days… Maybe I'm cursed." James winked, "Try not to dwell on it… he's a jerk most of the time anyway. He cares though…"

"Thanks James."

* * *

Half an hour later Sirius and Erin made their way back into the common room. Erin kissed Sirius goodnight before heading up the stairs. Sirius joined James and Holly by the fire, "new girlfriend?"

"Certainly looks that way," Sirius smiled.

"EWWWW this is exciting! We can double date!" Holly screamed.

"Yeah… sure," James laughed.

Sirius on the other hand wasn't looking at them. His eyes were focused on a far corner of the room. Marlene was sat on a window ledge kissing Clyde Lane. "What the hell is Clyde Lane doing with Marlene?" Sirius asked angrily.

"Well it looks to me like they're kissing," James answered.

"That's not what I meant!" Sirius frowned.

"Come on man – what did you expect… I told you if you didn't ask her out someone else would beat you to it," James told him.

Sirius jumped to his feet and strode across the room. He tapped the seventh year on the shoulder. Clyde turned around to see Sirius towering over him, "alright Black… a little busy right now if you don't mind," He said friendlily.

Sirius lunged for him. He punched him in the nose before going again, this time for his cheek. Clyde punched Sirius back. Seconds later the two Gryffindors were wrestling on the floor. There was a crowd surrounding them. James and Remus reached the front of the crowd, "You take Clyde… I'll get Sirius," James told Remus.

Soon they were holding the two boys apart. Richard Thole one of the Gryffindor prefects came forward, "Ten points from Gryffindor and you've both got detention."

Clyde Lane wandered off towards his own friends. Marlene glared at Sirius, "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Sirius replied.

"Hitting him!"

"I didn't like it," Sirius mumbled.

"Hey guys – why don't you take this somewhere else? You know somewhere private… where everyone isn't listening…" James told them.

They frowned before realising how many people were listening to them. They nodded and left the room. They walked into an empty classroom. Marlene turned on him the second that they were alone, "You jerk… you don't get to not like it!"

"Why? I'm jealous alright! I like you," Sirius said angrily.

"You're jealous? I was jealous of you and Erin but did I hit her? No I didn't…"

"You were jealous?" Sirius was surprised.

"Yeah I was jealous you stupid jerk. I like you! But you don't get to be jealous – you can't hit every guy who beats you to me!"

"Marley…"

"No – don't you dare!" Marlene looked close to tears.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't have…"

"No, you shouldn't have…" Marlene broke, tears were running down her cheek, "I need to go. Don't talk to me tomorrow. Fancy that – you were worried that if we got together you'd mess it up… well turns out we didn't have to get together for you to mess it up." Marlene left Sirius alone in the classroom.

* * *

**Please review... I'm not sure if I'm going to update again tonight. It's almost midnight and I've got to get up early tomorrow.**


	18. Chapter 17: The Pig

**Big thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter... We've already got a hundred reviews... thanks to littlemisschatterbox98, hermione's quill 94, ellie111lolz, Kerreb7, justice. .5, Jazz1327, jpotterp, 112charlie112, Mystery-Immortal and Love Kills You for the reviews of the last chapter...**

**Also big thanks to jpotterp for being my 100th reviewer for Snitch 4...**

* * *

**Chapter 17:**

**The Pig**

The fallout from the party affected everyone. There was suddenly a huge divide between the Gryffindor fourth years. The Gryffindors slept in on Sunday morning. Sirius refused to speak to any of the boys in his dorm when they all woke up just before lunch. James frowned as he watched his best friend mope. "Do you want to go to lunch?"

"I… I don't think I can face her," Sirius replied. He was more serious than James had ever seen him.

"How about we hit the kitchens then?" James suggested.

"I… I don't know," Sirius replied. "I was planning on just being alone."

"Come on man," James put his arm around Sirius' shoulder practically dragging him out of the dorm room. The four marauders made their way down to the kitchen together.

"I've really screwed up this time," Sirius moaned.

"Well… yeah…" Peter replied.

James glared at Peter, "Shut up Pete. Look Si, we all make mistakes… especially when we're drunk."

"But… she's never going to forgive me."

"Sure she will… Marlene practically loves you," James told him.

Remus nodded, "She'll forgive you… just give her some time to calm down… then try apologising."

"I can't just apologise."

"Of course you can," Peter squeaked.

"It's not that simple," Sirius replied angrily. "I… I just can't apologise… I've messed this up… it's too much."

Sirius' friends were sat staring at him across the table. "I should have just told her… asked her out or something. I bloody screwed up didn't I?"

"Come on Si… there's nothing you can do to change what happened," James told him.

"Do you think she will ever forgive me?"

"Of course she will," Remus nodded.

"How can you be so sure?" Sirius asked.

"Because it's Marley… she loves you…" James explained. "We hide away from how we feel all the time. We pretend that we are in control… that we have a choice… but we don't. None of us really have a choice at all."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Er… She'll forgive you because she can't not. She cares too much not to forgive you."

Sirius nodded, "But she might not…"

"Come on… don't be ridiculous," James told him.

"Yeah stop feeling sorry for yourself," Remus almost joked.

"What? She might not…" Sirius frowned, "She might never forgive me…"

"Well… you won't know unless you try," James answered.

* * *

The Gryffindor fourth years had divided into two groups; the girls and Frank and the Marauders. The weather seemed to express perfectly the Gryffindors' moods. The friends were all cut off as the sky clouded over and the weather became harsher. Marlene barely even acknowledged Sirius' existence over the next couple of weeks. Sirius tried to approach her several times but was unable to get close to her. The fourth year girls were providing Marlene with a sort of protective shield. Sirius considered giving up and asking Erin Pope out. _Perhaps if I have a girlfriend, I might forget about her, _Sirius thought to himself. _It's never worked before… why would it now? _Erin Pope had heard about Sirius' fight with Zeledon. She'd been annoyed at first but had said that she would be willing to overlook it if he promised it wouldn't happen again but the problem was that Sirius couldn't promise that. He knew that if Marlene got into another relationship that he would be jealous again. Not only that but it was highly likely that he would get angry and make the exact same mistake again. Sirius put all his effort into his animagus training. James tried his best to teach him and Peter everything he had studied over the summer. They carried on trying to practice their wandless magic spells in the vain hope that eventually they would become animagi. James was clearly the most talented at the spells. He had managed several transfigurations. They were focusing on mammals as their bodies were the most similar the boys'. Peter was struggling as always. "Come on Pete – the incantation is the simple part," James tried to explain, "TRANSVERTO humana ad porcum…" Suddenly James transformed into a pig before his friends eyes.

Sirius flicked his wand and James was transfigured back into himself, "Thanks Sirius."

"I can't do it," Peter complained, "TRANMERTO…"

"Peter, you know the spells… they haven't changed. It's the exact same spells as we used before. The only difference is we don't have our wands. You need to focus more than ever before… you need to picture yourself transforming… You need to use every ounce of magic you've got… You need to concentrate."

"TRANSVERTO humana ad porcum," Peter copied. He transformed. It wasn't a perfect transformation but it was a start. Peter had pig ears and toes and he'd turned a pink colour but other than that he was the same old Peter."

James flicked his wand fixing the failed transfiguration, "Better… much better… keep practicing… Sirius, you give it a go."

"Ok… TRANSVERTO humana ad por-cum," nothing happened.

"Try again – be confident," James smiled, "You can do this."

Sirius nodded, "TRANSVERTO humana ad porcum." Sirius turned into a large, fatty pig.

* * *

As November came to a close the weather changed yet again. Sirius was desperate to put things right. It had been three weeks since the fight and Marlene and Sirius hadn't said more than two words to each other. On Wednesday afternoon, Sirius decided that he had had enough. He saw Marlene sitting by the fire in the Gryffindor common room and rushed over to her. "We need to talk," he blurted out. He was incredibly nervous but he refused to let his nerves get the better of him.

"What if I don't want to talk to you Black?" Marlene replied, feigning braveness.

"Just hear me out would you?" Sirius pleaded.

" You pig! Why would I hear you out?"

"Because you'll regret it if you don't. You'll always wonder if perhaps we could fixed things if you'd have tried. I've already messed up because I was too scared to try. Don't be as foolish as I am… don't make my mistakes," Sirius replied honestly.

"Where?"

"Classroom down the hall?"

"Ten minutes…?"

"Sounds good to me," Sirius nodded sadly, "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

**Please Review...**


	19. Chapter 18: I'll Be Waiting For You

**Kerreb7, bookwurm1612, Love Kills You and Justice.E - thanks for the reviews...**

**This chapter is a little bit overly girly... so I apologise to anyone who doesn't cry at people getting their heart broken...**

* * *

**Chapter 18:**

**I'll be waiting for you**

Sirius waited in the empty classroom at the end of the seventh floor corridor. He stood looking out of the window. It was dark out and the grounds had an eerie shadow cast over them. He couldn't help but thinking that the gloomy weather was a sort of bad omen. He was desperate to put things right with Marlene but he was almost certain that it was impossible. He heard the door open behind him. Sirius turned around, "Marley?" He grinned nervously at the girl in front of him.

"What's this about Sirius?" Marlene asked her arms crossed. She looked slightly nervous. Her expression was closed off, her eyes cold.

"Forgetting everything that's happened," Sirius began tentatively.

"We can't forget," Marlene cut in suddenly.

"I know but… just hear me out. Forgetting everything that's happened, everything I've done, we've been friends ever since first year. You're one of my best friends in this place. I don't want to lose that."

"I don't want to lose you and I feel like I already have. This last month, with you hating me, has been the worst month of my life. It's been worse than everything else… my mum hating me… my cousins… my brother… none of that hurt this much…"

"Sirius…"

"No Marley, hear me out!" Sirius took a deep breath, "It hurts. I… I can't change what I've done. I can't fix it but I am sorry. Seeing you with him, with Zeledon, it hurt. I know I don't have a right to be jealous… I've been cruel and unkind… I hoped that being with Erin… and all the other girls before her would make me forget about you but it doesn't work."

"It never works… I was scared… scared that we'd mess up our friendship, scared that I'd hurt you… I'm so sorry… and you probably hate me…"

"I don't hate you, Sirius," Marlene looked close to tears as she walked forward slightly, "I'm hurt, I'm angry… I feel betrayed but I don't hate. I could never hate you," a tear fell down her cheek as she looked into his grey eyes, "I'm not ready to forgive you… I can't say it's ok… we're not ok…"

"Will you ever…?" Sirius began.

"I don't know… I hope so…" Marlene cried freely now. It felt strange for Sirius to watch her cry. He'd always imagined her to be the strongest girl he'd ever met. She didn't cry for the sake of it. He'd broken her heart.

"Will we ever be able to…?"

"Be together? I don't know… H-how about we start at the beginning? Let's try for friends, and if we manage that we can try for more…"

Sirius nodded.

"I'm not ready to trust you… you hit a guy for kissing me when a minute before you were kissing another girl… you don't get to be jealous. I can see who I want and you have no right to even comment. I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear you tell me they're not good enough for me… I don't want you to get involved… I want to try… try and be your friend but I'm hurting… I trusted you more than I trust Lily or Alice… more than James or any of the others and you betrayed me…"

Marlene went to turn away but stopped herself when she reached the door, "I don't know how long it will take for me to forgive you… I can't make you any promises… we're not going to wake up tomorrow and everything's going to be ok…"

"I know – I don't expect that," Sirius replied. "I just wanted to say sorry. I wanted to do everything I can to put it right."

Marlene nodded, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For not being your usual arrogant, playful self. As much as I love that side of you, I couldn't have faced him tonight," Marlene explained.

Marlene twisted the door knob, opening the door. Just as she was leaving she heard Sirius whisper, "I'll be waiting for you."

* * *

As December fell over the school, James was frustrated to be saying goodbye to his girlfriend Holly Moresby for two whole weeks. The Gryffindor third years were spending the first two weeks of December at the Beauxbaton Academy. James knew he would miss her but he was certain that she would undoubtly have a great time at the French school. James was due to be in class when Holly left so he quickly wrote her a note at breakfast.

_H – I'm going to miss you. I hope you have a great time in France… don't go meeting any French boys. I'll be waiting at Hogwarts just for you. – J x_

James folded the note into a paper airplane and flew it over to her using his wand. She caught it, read it and blew him a kiss before mouthing the words, "I'll miss you too."

* * *

Lily and Snape were spending more time together than ever before. Snape had kept his word and was doing everything he could to avoid involving himself in any of the Death Eater activity at Hogwarts. To be fair it wasn't exactly difficult since the Hogwarts band of Death Eaters had sort of disbanded since Malfoy and Lestrange, their previous leaders, had graduated. Snape mainly focused on his friendship with Lily and practicing potions. Lily was really glad to have her best friend back. The weather was dreadful but they were happily sat in the rain by Lily's favourite waterfall. They were discussing their Charms homework; hover charm revision. Harry watched from a distance as his mother and her best friend were sat happily talking as if nothing else mattered. The whole world could fall apart around them and they'd never have noticed. In those few short hours the whole world waited for them.

* * *

**Bit of a short one... but I felt guilty leaving it where I did...**


	20. Chapter 19: The Pick Of The Jar

**Chapter 19:**

**The Pick Of The Jar**

"Potter! Black! Will you pay attention?" Professor McGonagall's irritated voice travelled across the classroom towards the back table where two fourteen year old boys were talking. They both jumped, looking slightly shocked. "Now that the two children at the back are once more paying attention, I have something to say to you all. The Yule Ball is approaching – now if we were actually partaking in the Triwizard Tournament… the Yule Ball is a traditional part of the tournament. It is an opportunity to socialise with our foreign guests. All of the students from Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be staying with us over the Christmas break."

"You will wear dress robes or else… The ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day and will finish at midnight in the Great Hall. This is a chance for you to enjoy yourselves but that is not an excuse for any misbehaviour. I do not want any of you to embarrass Gryffindor, I will be most displeased."

* * *

Later that evening, James sat in the common room writing a letter to Holly.

_Hey Holly,_

_So, Sirius and Marlene are speaking again. It's a bit awkward but at least they're trying. They are trying their best to be friends. I don't know if it will work but they're trying. Remus has his head in the books – something to do with homework. Although I can't even remember what homework we've had in the last couple of weeks. Peter is spending a lot of time with Mary – in the kitchens… apparently his mum told him he could come off his diet._

_So how's Beauxbaton? Found my French replacement yet? Hope you are having a great time. Did you hear about the Yule Ball? So I was wondering if you'd be my date?_

_James. X_

James wasn't the only one writing a letter in the common room. Lily Evans had received a letter at breakfast from Elijah and so she was sat in a dark corner away from the rest of common room inhabitants formulating her reply.

_Hi Elijah,_

_I'd love to be your date to the ball. How is Beauxbaton? You are there at the moment aren't you? Is it all they made it out to be? I've not really done much since your last letter. I've spent most of my time either studying or with Sev. I've been avoiding my Gryffindor friends. Marlene and Sirius had an argument – it was huge. Black even hit a seventh year guy. I really didn't want to be in the middle of all the drama. That's probably really bad of me. I'm supposed to be Marlene's friend and she's all hurt and I run off and hide._

_Her and Sirius are a difficult one though. There's no right answer. They like each other but neither of them are willing to act upon it. They're completely mental. It's far safer avoiding it._

_Anyway I look forward to seeing you really soon,_

_Lily x_

* * *

Sirius was worried about getting a date, "Who am I going to ask…?"

"What do you mean?" James laughed, "Does it matter who?"

"Well… yeah… if Marlene is ever going to forgive me…"

"I don't get it," Peter commented from where he was lounging across his bed.

"I can't ask Marlene because we're barely friends… we have a long way to go before…" he pulled a weird face making his friends laugh. "Quit it! This is serious!"

"Yeah… we know… sorry," James nodded, mock seriously.

Remus merely smiled from behind his textbook, "it's just strange – usually it's James being all mushy…"

"HEY!" James looked indignant.

"Well it is! You were the one who dumped Kate because you weren't in love," Peter laughed.

"Oh piss off," James barked, half annoyed, half amused.

"I'm serious!" Sirius blurted out angrily.

"Believe me, we know!" Remus nodded.

Sirius shook his head in annoyance at the word play, "I can't ask her… so who do I ask?"

"Erin Pope?" Peter suggested.

"Can't – that will remind her that I kissed Pope moments before punching Zeledon."

"Bloody hell – you are over thinking this," James replied, "Just pick someone – preferably someone you haven't made out with…"

"Who haven't I made out with?" Sirius asked, thoughtfully.

"Well for one thing – my girlfriend and it's staying that way!" James answered.

"Funny!" Sirius turned to the other two marauders, "who are you taking? Obviously Pete is taking Mary but what about you Rem?"

"I'm going with Kate as friends…" Remus blushed slightly.

Sirius grinned teasingly, "nice – well done Moony."

"We're just going as friends."

"Yeah… yeah… we've all seen how you look at Miss Stone!"

"Any way back to it," Remus smiled, "Who hasn't Sirius dated?"

"It's just too funny that we are having to work that one out," James laughed. "Let's think… do you think you could get with a sixth year? Or are they out of your league?"

"Hey – you haven't gotten with a sixth year, you jerk… no one's out of my league. Who are you thinking? Elle Hale or Issie Hancock – both pretty – both single..."

"Is Gabriella Ferguson still with Jon?" Remus asked. "She's a tad annoying, amazingly stupid but…"

"She's a third year isn't she?" James asked.

"Can't. Marlene would never forgive me. Going after her ex's rebound… especially considering there were rumours that Jon cheated on Marlene with Ferguson," Sirius frowned.

"Do you have a problem getting with James' ex's – because if you don't, it opens the spectrum loads.." Peter asked, "Rachel Cobb in fifth year – you know, blonde hair, blue eyes. Or Adrianna – she's in third year… or Zoe Wadsworth in fifth… they're all in Gryffindor – we know how you like to keep in house for your more serious relations."

"More serious relations?"

"When you want it to last!" Peter explained.

"I don't want it to last," Sirius frowned. "I just want a date for the ball."

Remus smiled, "Well – in Ravenclaw you've got Carmelita Donnie – she's in our year… You've already been out with Louise Kwan haven't you?"

"Yeah…"

"Ok… well there's Emmie…" James said, "she's always fun."

"She's also your ex… and the longest relationship you've ever had. No way."

Sarah Cerrone? Paula Strickler? The Ravenclaw chasers?" James continued.

"Don't think so…"

"Gayle Ozuna."

"The beater? So not my type…"

"What about one of the Ravenclaw third years. You made sort of friends with them when you were with Felicity," Peter suggested.

"Yeah, they still hate me for dumping her," Sirius frowned.

"Why is this so hard?" James suddenly asked, "Girls are easy for you Si. What's up?"

"He doesn't want a date," Remus commented.

"That's not true… I do…" Sirius began.

"I'm sorry – he wants to go with Marlene."

"Well – why not take one of the Quidditch girls… you've made friends with the girls on the team, haven't you? Go as friends," James suggested.

"Like who? You've got Holly. Renee's with that muppet in sixth year…"

"What about Ava… Ava Hobbs?" James asked. "You know the seeker sub."

"Yeah I know who you mean… second year. Really pretty…"

"That's the one," James nodded.

"I could give it a shot."

* * *

Sirius wasn't the only one having trouble finding a date. Marlene had plenty of guys asking her but what she wanted more than anything was for Sirius to ask her but she knew that she had ruined any chance of that. He wasn't going to ask her out any time soon. "I'm just going to say yes to the next boy who asks," Marlene told Lily after potions.

"If you say so…"

"Except if he's ugly or a Slytherin…"

Lily laughed happily as they left the classroom. Someone was waiting for them in the corridor, "Marlene could I have a word?"

"Sure," Marlene smiled.

Mark Lewis, the Quidditch Commentator was stood looking down at her with a nervous glint in his eye. "I… er… I wanted to know… will you go to the ball with me?" Mark was a seventh year and incredibly tall and yet nicely built.

Marlene nodded her head happily, "ok. I'd like that."

* * *

**Please review... Thanks to Kerreb7 for the last review...**


	21. Chapter 20: The Yule Ball

**Chapter 20:**

**The Yule Ball**

The Christmas decorations were better than ever before. The Hogwarts staff seemed determined to impress the coming visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase. There was twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall as usual, covered with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting golden owls. The suits of armour had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear "O Come, All Ye Faithful" sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armour, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude.

Sirius asked Ava to go to the ball after their last practice before the Christmas break. Ava had agreed excitably, "I'd love to Sirius."

Marlene had been stood not too far away and had overheard the whole thing. She tried not to be hurt but she couldn't help wishing that he'd asked her instead.

* * *

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth years had been given for the holidays, James was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself as much as possible with everyone else. Holly had returned from Beauxbaton. Gryffindor Tower was crowded. Everyone had decided to stay for the holiday so that they could attend the ball. The inhabitants of Gryffindor Tower were much rowdier than usual.

Harry watched as his father woke up on Christmas Day. James had a large pile of presents at the bottom of his bed. Most of his presents consisted of an assortment of his favourite wizarding sweets. The Gryffindor girls spent most of the day wearing facemasks and getting ready for the ball. The boys had a huge snowball fight in the grounds before going up to the Tower to get ready an hour before the ball. Sirius wore a pair of dark grey dressrobes. His hair was neatly pulled back. James wore dark green robes as he stood before the mirror trying to tame his messy hair. The other three boys were stood near the door, looking dapper in their own dressrobes of varying colours. The boys made their way down to the common room together. They waited by the fireplace for their dates.

* * *

In the girls' dormitory, Lily was stood before the mirror in her favourite pair of dressrobes. They were the dark emerald green robes that Mrs Potter had given her the previous year. Her hair was cascading down her back in beautiful curls. She'd strategically placed pearl clips in her hair to hold a few tendrils in place. Her green eyes were bright as she looked at herself in the mirror. Marlene had beautiful midnight blue robes and she's tied her hair up in a messy bun. She didn't look as excited as the other girls. In fact she looked almost sad. Alice had had her hair cut. It barely passed her jaw line. She wore purple robes. She'd co-ordinated her robe colour with Frank so that they would match. Kate had decided to go for a dark burgundy set of robes and Mary looked sweet in light pink.

When the girls' entered the common room there was a sudden hush. They looked absolutely incredibly. The girls made their way over to the fire where the boys were stood. Alice joined Frank as Remus complimented Kate on her appearance. Mary and Peter merely looked nervous. Marlene tried her best to smile at Sirius but failed miserably. Harry watched as his father stuttered over Lily, "Y-you… you look a-amazing."

"Thanks James," Lily replied, her cheeks turning pink.

Holly and Ava approached them, "hello boys – are you ready?" Holly asked before kissing James on the cheek. James could barely take his eyes of Lily to reply to his girlfriend.

"Sorry Holly, yeah we're ready," he pulled his gaze away from Lily's eyes.

"How do I look?" Holly asked as she gave him a twirl. She was wearing pretty dressrobes. They were made of a silver material that shimmered in the light.

"You look great," James said without even looking at her properly.

"Good," Holly replied. Her expression was clouded slightly and her voice was suddenly cold. That got James' attention.

"Sorry love, you look absolutely fantastic," he kissed her on the top of her head. "Should we go?" He nodded at Lily and Marlene without looking at Lily. Sirius wasn't doing much better. He'd barely taken his eyes off of Marlene from the moment she had entered the common room. Ava luckily hadn't noticed and was happily talking to him about Quidditch. She was wearing sky cobalt blue robes that matched the colour of her eyes perfectly. Marlene was soon found by Mark Lewis, her seventh year date. "Do you want to walk down with us Lils?" Marlene asked. "You're meeting Elijah in the Entrance Hall right?"

"Yeah – that would be great," Lily nodded.

* * *

The students from the other schools had brought their own accommodation for this Christmas trip as all they were not merely being exchanged. The Durmstrang students were staying on a large ship and the Beauxbatons had beautiful carriages.

There were small tables scattered around the room. They seated four to six people. James, Sirius and Remus found a table together for themselves and their dates. "You don't mind joining my friends do you?" Remus asked Kate, "We could always sit with Lily?"

"No… it's fine… I love the marauders."

"Good." Remus grinned, "I'm glad."

The six students sat together. James noticed that Lily was a few tables away with her date Elijah Krum. James felt something in the pit of his stomach – perhaps anger… no jealously. He sighed. Holly heard him and looked up to where he was looking. Her eyes darkened for a second before becoming impassive. They ate their meal talking happily with the others but Holly barely looked at James. He tried several times to get her attention but nothing seemed to work.

* * *

When the meal was over, music started. Everyone in the Great Hall looked incredibly nervous at the idea of dancing. James wasn't nervous in the slightest. His mother had insisted that he have ballroom lessons as a small child. He led Holly around the dance floor with ease and grace. The sort most of the students had only seen on the Quidditch pitch. Holly seemed to be enjoying herself but James couldn't be sure. "Do you want a drink?" James asked.

Holly nodded, "sure."

James went in search of drinks for them both. He quickly made his way back to Holly with two butterbeers. She was surrounded by her fellow third year students. Sirius and Ava were amongst the crowd. James gave Holly her drink before turning towards Sirius, "having fun?"

"Not really. You?"

"Don't know… guess it's ok," His eyes darted towards the dance floor where he could see Lily dancing with Elijah, "I hate him."

Sirius didn't have to ask who, "I know man."

James couldn't take his eyes off of Lily's smiling face until he realised he wasn't the only one staring. Severus Snape was sat in a corner alone. He looked like his heart had been completely trodden on. James almost felt sorry for him. Marlene and her date Mark Lewis were dancing happily. Sirius was watching them closely. He took a sharp intake of breath when he saw Mark Lewis lean down to kiss her, "I want to punch him…" James pulled his eyes away from the sight of Lily and Elijah to look at Marlene and Mark. "I've got to go." Sirius darted out of the Great Hall.

James frowned. He thought about telling Holly where he was going but she was happily chatting with her friends so he chose to just follow after his best friend. He followed him out of the castle and into the grounds, "Wait up Si."

Sirius didn't turn around but he did slow down, "It's not fair… I can't be her friend."

"Sirius, it's Mars. I don't think you can just…"

"Just what? Cut her out of my life… sure I can."

"But…"

"No buts James… we can't be more than friends… she's made that clear… and I can't be her friend."

"You said you'd wait for her," James replied.

"I want to… but it hurts. I'd wait forever for her but I don't want to cut myself up in the process. I'm barely fifteen… just had my birthday… I don't have to feel this way. I'm young… Me and Marley might not ever happen… why waste my best years waiting for something that might not happen?"

James shook his head, "I don't know… because maybe it will."

"Maybe it will..." Sirius nodded. "I guess I could wait a little longer."


	22. Chapter 21: Hiding In The Library

**Chapter 21:**

**Hiding In The Library**

Two hours later James walked Holly back to the Gryffindor Tower. "Did you have a good night?"

"Yeah… it was alright," Holly replied.

"You don't sound so convinced."

"I'm not… I just want to go to bed," Holly tried, "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What's wrong?" James asked.

"I've always liked you… but everyone always said that you liked Evans. When you asked me out, I thought you'd got passed her. I thought you didn't like her anymore. I was wrong wasn't I?"

"Holly…"

"James, it's ok. I don't hate you. I'm just annoyed with myself that's all. I think we need to break up."

"Are you serious?" James frowned, "I like you Holly."

"But you like her more… I'm not willing to be your second best."

"Holly, you're not…"

"You know I'm right…" Holly sighed. "I'll see you tomorrow Captain. We can be good friends… and if we fail at that I promise to be the best keeper you'll ever have."

"I don't doubt that," James half smiled.

* * *

Sirius and James spent the rest of the Christmas holiday moping. They hid from the other fourth years, choosing to focus on their homework in the library. Even Remus and Lily, the most hardworking of the Gryffindors weren't spending anytime in the library. They had already completed all of their homework on the first day of the holiday. James and Sirius worked on their homework at the very back of the library. There was a table in a dark corner. Sirius moaned, "whoever would have thought a girl would get me in the library?"

"Shh!" James whispered. He'd heard something behind him. He turned to face the bookshelf behind him. He could hear voices behind him.

"We need a new leader," Avery whispered.

"Obviously... but we can't all agree with each other long enough to decide who," came a second voice.

"What about the Dark Lord?" Avery asked, "Couldn't he choose someone?"

"He wants us to do it ourselves," the other voice said.

"Can't you just do it Larmon?" Avery asked.

"Me?"

"Yeah… you're a sixth year… it makes sense…"

"Yeah… but I can't see anyone else agreeing with you," Larmon Alderete replied.

"Sure they will," Avery frowned.

"What about Robert Buchholz?"

"The fat seventh year? He's not much of a leader is he."

"Alright… what about Jimmy Marotta?"

"No… he's a complete arse and he's stupid!"

"Well – what am I supposed to do?"

"Just demand respect," Avery frowned, "It's the Death Eater way."

"Maybe I should speak to Malfoy – the biggest problem is that we're all power hungry death eaters," the sixth year joked.

The two voices faded as the two death eaters walked away, leaving the library. James turned to Sirius, "if they get a new leader, things are going to get pretty bad at Hogwarts."

"Yeah… that explains why things have been so quiet," Sirius commented.

"I guess so… but what do we do?"

"I don't know…" Sirius replied.

"Great… I think we should talk to Remus and Peter about this… and I should probably write to dad."

"Does that mean we have to leave the library?" Sirius asked. "I was getting kind of comfortable."

"I think so…" James sighed.

* * *

Several hours later the four marauders were sat in the room of requirements, "well we can't stop them getting a new leader," Peter commented.

"We have to do something," James replied, "Or they're going to start hurting muggle-borns again."

"Ok… but what do we do?" Sirius asked.

Remus frowned, "We need a plan…"

"Great… what sort of plan?" Peter asked.

"No clue…" Remus frowned. "Maybe we should ask Mr Potter."

"I think that's exactly what we should do," Sirius nodded.

James nodded. As if the room sensed what they needed a desk appeared against the wall. James made his way over to it. On the table top was a roll of parchment and a quill. James sat at the desk and started to write a letter to his father.

_Dad,_

_Sirius and I overheard a secret conversation today. Avery and Alderete were discussing the fact that the Hogwarts Death Eaters need a new leader. Their lack of leader is what has kept them quiet this year. Problem is if they find one… chose on… then they'll be attacking the muggle-borns again. What can I do? What can we do?_

_James x_

There was a knock at the window. James turned to see an owl. "Man this room really does think of everything!" He opened the window and tied his note to the owl's leg. The owl tooted before flying out of the window.

"Now what?" Sirius asked.

"How about we go to dinner?" James asked.

"Food? Sounds great!"

* * *

Before the week passed, James received a letter from his father.

_James,_

_There's not much you can do. Stay out of trouble. I'll warn Dumbledore. Just keep yourself and your friends safe. Focus on your school work. You'll be going to Durmstrang soon – be extra careful there. Be careful who you trust._

_Dad. X_

"Is he serious?" James asked.

"I think so…" Remus replied.

"But we can't just do nothing," James complained.

"I don't know what else we can do," Sirius sighed.

"This sucks…"

* * *

On the 13th of January the Gryffindor fourth years were waiting patiently by the fire in the Great Hall. It was almost eleven o'clock. Professor Dumbledore smiled at the students in front of him. "Well… I hope you have a great time. Behave, learn, enjoy!"

The Hufflepuff seventh years and Ravenclaw fourth years were the first to go through the fire. A few seconds later a delegation from Beauxbaton were in stood in their place. The Gryffindor fourth years and the Slytherin seventh years made their way through the green flames to the Durstrang Institute.


	23. Chapter 22: Durmstrang

**Chapter 22:**

**Durmstrang**

One by one the Gryffindor fourth years came through the fire. They found themselves in a dimly lit hall not too dissimilar to the Hogwarts Great Hall. It was slightly smaller than the Great Hall. The headmaster grinned at the new students, "Welcome. Welcome! The rules at Durmstrang are very similar to the rules at Hogwarts. Professor Schneider will give you timetables. He will be your first contact if there are any problems."

Professor Schneider was a scary looking man. He had scars all over his face and his eyes were dark. He looked weary. "Fourth years, come this way."

The Gryffindors made their way towards the professor , "Your first class this morning is potions. There is a map on the back of your timetable. Off you go!"

* * *

Several minutes later the Gryffindors were walking into a dark classroom. The teacher at the front of the classroom smiled when the Gryffindors entered; "Come in. Make yourselves comfortable…"

The Gryffindors sat down and waited. The Professor grinned, "today we will be working on the ageing potion. I want you to work in pairs. Instructions are on the board."

Sirius and James worked together. James could see Marlene and Lily working together. He frowned, thinking back to Holly's words about Lily. He'd tried his best to forget about Lily but nothing seemed to work. It didn't matter what he did or who he dated, he always wanted it to be her. James glanced over at the other Gryffindors. Peter and Frank were working with their girlfriends and Remus was working with Kate. They had become really good friends. James was certain that Remus liked her not that Remus would do anything about it. Remus didn't date.

The lesson went quickly once James started focusing. The Durmstrang students were mostly kind. A few of them seemed slightly untrusting of the Gryffindors. After double potions one of the Durmstrang students came up to the Gryffindors, "hello – my name is Michael. If you like I vould like to show vou to vour next lesson?"

"That would be great," Marlene smiled, "What's next?"

"Alchemy," Michael replied as he led the ten Gryffindors out of the classroom and down the hall. "How are you vinding vhe Durmstrang Institute?"

"We haven't seen much of it yet," Lily replied.

"But we like what we've seen so far," Marlene added. Michael was quite attractive. He had dark hair and eyes to match.

He looked like a Quidditch player, "What position do you play? Quidditch? I'm guessing beater," James thought out loud.

The boy nodded, "Ves I play beater. You?"

"Chaser usually but sometimes seeker…"

"Nice…" Michael nodded.

"So you have actually Alchemy lessons?" Frank asked.

"Ves… vostly it is just historical knowledge… the great alchemists and their attempts and successes… but we do get to have a go too."

"Cool – that sounds interesting," Alice smiled.

"You can take Alchemy at Hogwarts – but it's a special class and it's really difficult to get into," Lily told them. "I looked into it last year but apparently you have to be at N.E.W.T. level to take it."

"Vot here – here ve take Alchemy vrom first year," Michael told them. The girls seemed to circulate around the Durmstrang boy, even Alice. Frank and Peter looked particularly irritated. James merely laughed it off.

* * *

Alchemy wasn't as interesting as the Gryffindors had imagined. The teacher was very old – perhaps older than Dumbledore. "Today ve vill have a re-cap lesson as I know that Alchemy is not a core subject at Hogwarts…"

He smiled at the ten Gryffindors, "Alchemy is a branch of magic that is concerned with the study of the four basic elements and the transmutation of substances… It combines potion-making with transformation magic… and therefore is very complex and incredibly difficult. Very few wizards have succeeded in vis art and there are few wizards practicing Alchemy vin the twentieth century. Vere are many types of Alchemy, for example Spagyric… Anyone?"

Michael raised his hand, "Ves Flamel?"

"Plant alchemy, sir."

"Very good Mr Flamel… Ver were very many alchemists throughout magical history. Von the board ver is a list of alchemists. I vant you to put vem in chronological order. Vork in pairs please – if ve can make sure vat all the Hogwarts students are vorking vith a Durmstrang student please."

There was a loud scrapping sound as the class moved around so that they were sat in pairs. Each pair consisting of one Durmstrang student and one Hogwarts student. James ended up working with a pretty girl. She had long brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Vy name is Elisa."

"I'm James."

"Vice to meet you James," She smiled happily at him before turning to the list of alchemists.

_Paracelsus_

_Dzou Yen_

_Golpalott_

_Nicolas Flamel_

_Libatius Borage_

_Albus Dumbledore_

"Oh dear – I'm terrible at Alchemy," Elisa frowned. "Dzou Yen was an alchemist in the fourth century… Nicolas Flamel studied alchemy in the thirteenth or fourteenth century… I think Paracelsus was the sixteenth century but I don't know the foggiest about the others…"

"Borage wrote my text book… Advanced Potions-Making… it was published in 1946 so he had to have studied it around that time – I guess," James told her.

"So we're saying the 20th Century?" Elisa asked.

"I think so… not sure about Gopalott though. His third law is key to potion-making but I haven't got a clue when he wrote his laws…"

Several minutes later, the professor drew the class's attention back to himself, "Today, I vould vike for us to study Nicolas Flamel… Michael, tell me is he vour great-great grandfather or…"

"No sir… try Great great great great great great great grandfather. He is six hundred and forty seven sir."

"Of course… Flamel is a very vell known alchemist and ve only known maker of the Philosopher's Stone. He is still alive today because of the Elixir of Life, a substance he can create with the stone. The Elixir does not make the drinker truly immortal – it merely lengthens the lifespan. If Flannel were to stop drinking ve Elixir eventually he vould die. Ver are other methods for delaying death. Vany ideas?"

Lily raised her hand, "Ves Miss?"

"Evans, sir… Unicorn blood can be drunk in order to keep a person alive. However, the act of slaying a unicorn will cause the drinker to suffer a cursed life."

"Very true Miss Evans. To slay a unicorn is a horrid thing to do. Unicorns are vown for their purity. Vey are defenceless. Vough their blood can keep you alive nov matter how close you are to death – there is a horrible price… a cursed life… a half-life… no longer pure or good or… it is no vay to live."

"Ve philosopher's stone is also capable of turning any metal into gold," the professor continued. "Ve stone es blood red… ve stone is believed to mystically amplify the user's knowledge of alchemy so much that anything is attainable."

* * *

**Hey everyone... I'm going to try and upload a few chapters tonight. I'm really sorry to say it might be a bit hit and miss after that for a few weeks.**

**I'm going away for a few weeks. The first four days you probs won't get any updates. After that I'll try and update a bit but it won't be much... and then on the 12th Aug I'm leaving the country... I'm off on holiday :) so you won't hear anything for a week. **


	24. Chapter 23: MudBlood

**Hey everyone - so I am back from my holiday. :) Not sure how often I'm going to be updating as I start my new job on Friday. :) Thank you for being patient whilst I've been away.**

* * *

**Chapter 23:**

**Mud-Blood**

The rest of the day went quickly. They had a full day of lessons. They went straight from Alchemy to Charms, from charms to lunch, from lunch to Arithmancy and from Arithmancy to Muggle studies. When the day was finally over the Gryffindors made their way back to the dinner hall. They were surrounded by students questioning them on life at Hogwarts. That was until one of the Durmstrang students frowned, "What do you think about how Hogwarts teaches Mud-bloods?"

James glared at the ginger haired boy. He had a smirk on his face that James would happily punch away. "I have nothing against muggle-borns."

"Are you serious?" the boy replied. "You're not a muggle-born are you?"

"Yes I'm serious. No I'm not a muggle-born," James sighed, "my blood's probably purer than yours but I don't care about that. Some of the best witches and wizards I know are muggle-born," James said thinking about Lily.

"Yeah right… give us an example…"

"I could give you plenty but…" He frowned. He didn't want to put Lily in danger.

"But what…? You're scared I'll pick on them. Too right I would. Muggle-borns are stupid, magic stealing whores."

James lunged across the table and punched the ginger boy. Sirius and Frank joined him as Remus tried to reason with them.

"What is going on here?" A teacher James didn't recognise asked.

"They attacked me sir."

"Shut up Mr Cruzen. Why did you hit him?" He inquired.

"He was being horrible about muggle-borns," James replied.

The professor smiled, "as much as I agree with you that his behaviour is terrible. Vou must get used to it. Many students and even ve professors vill offend ze muggle-borns. You cannot punch vem all."

"No sir. Sorry sir."

"No worry about it just don't do it again. I take it some of you are muggle-born?"

"Only one sir," James eyed Lily.

"I see… vell protect her," the professor whispered to James, "She'll need it."

"Yes sir."

* * *

The next couple of days went quickly. The Gryffindors refused to leave Lily alone, much to her irritation. She complained to Elijah about it one night as they sat in front of the common room fire. Elijah was the head boy and was looked up to by all the other Durmstrang students. He grimaced, "I'm not sure Lily. You won't like this but your friends are right. They are just looking out for you. There are a lot of students and even teachers here who don't think of you like a real witch. To them you are less human… less important."

"But…"

"But nothing… Lily, you might not believe it but Durmstrang is very dangerous for you," Elijah said seriously.

"You have got to be kidding," Lily complained.

"No, I'm not. You are unusual at Durmstrang. Muggle-borns don't come here. It's not allowed. The teachers ver very vorried that vis would be a problem – that muggle-borns would get hurt. Vey have ve prefects patrolling the corridors more this year van ever before."

Lily frowned, barely believing what Elijah was telling her. "I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Lily…" Elijah reached out for her.

"I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

The Gryffindors tried desperately hard to hide Lily's blood-status from the Durmstrang students over the days that followed. Most of the Durmstrang students were really friendly but there were a few students who were so anti-muggle-born that they made the Slytherins look friendly. The Slytherin seventh years who were staying at the school with them had fitted in quickly with the more prejudiced students. Before the end of the first week they had disclosed the truth about Lily's blood status to the entire school.

It was far worse being a muggle-born at Durmstrang than at Hogwarts. People had taken to calling Lily names – mudblood, muddy whore, filth, - and trying to hex and curse her at every chance they got. Even some of the teachers were being cruel. Lily had been given detention by one of the teachers. He hadn't given her any reason for the detention, telling her that she was merely a terrible witch.

The Gryffindors refused to leave Lily's side much to her annoyance. Although by her fourth attack in the corridors she was incredibly grateful for her friends. She crawled into a bathroom at the end of the corridor. Her hand dripping with blood as she tried to apply pressure to her wounded stomach. She could still hear the sound of her friends duelling in the corridor as she hid in the furthest toilet cubicle from the door. She tried to focus on her breathing, anything to distract herself from her fear. She could hear someone running into the bathroom. She'd left a trail of blood – it wouldn't be long until they found her. She held her wand up, pointed at the door, waiting. Harry was sat on the floor next to her, "Come on mum… you can do this… keep calm…"

Her eyes were drooping, "Keep your eyes open… don't give up… come on mum…"

The cubicle door opened slowly. James dropped to his knees in front of her. "Lily… Wake up Lily." He pulled off his jumper and used it to cover her wound. _Oh Merlin, _James thought, _she's so pale – like a ghost. How much blood has she lost? _He carried on talking calmly to her as he tried to think up the right spell. He wasn't very good at healing spells. They hadn't been taught them yet. He'd learnt a few because of his and Sirius' duels. _Anything to avoid getting in trouble. _He sighed, "Guess I should give it a go… auxilio…" Nothing happened. "Auxilio CONSUO ascendit."

Gradually the gash in her side began to heal itself. Purple sparks flew around the wound as the lesion shrank. "Bloody hell… thank god…" James whispered. "Lily? Wake up Lils."

There was no response. _She's lost too much blood,_ James thought to himself. He tried to think up a spell to replenish her blood. He'd read about a blood replenishment spell in the library. He tried to think back, "What did that bloody book say…" He closed his eyes as he tried to remember.

_Blood Replenishment spells are not particularly effective. The only real remedy is the blood replenishment potion. However, spells can temporarily replenish blood to the body depending upon the persons' injuries. There are several spells:_

_Sanguis Replete – a minor spell used for individuals suffering from very minimal injuries._

_Sanguis Replete Magnus – a slightly more powerful verson of the Sanguis Replete spell._

_Restituo Sanguinis – a strong spell that works temporarily for most minor and major injuries._

_Restituo Omnes Sanguinis – a very powerful spell that works temporarily on even the most fatal of wounds – although not some dark curses._

"Restituo Omnes Sanguinis," he cast the spell and saw Lily's cheeks colour slightly. _It worked._

Lily opened her eyes slightly, "James?"

"Yes Lily it's me… James."

"Thank you…" She closed her eyes and fell asleep as James pulled her into his arms and carried her out of the bathroom and up the corridor towards Durmstrang's hospital wing. He completely ignored the others, who were still fighting. He had only one thing on his mind, Lily.

* * *

**Please review...**


	25. Chapter 24: Going Home

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed... This is only a short update. **

* * *

**Chapter 24:**

**Going Home**

Lily spent the rest of her time at Durmstrang in the hospital wing. Harry sat at her bedside as she slept. James was pacing by the door. He hadn't left her alone since the incident. He'd been too scared that someone might attack her again. He wasn't the only one who was scared. Lily had been having nightmares every time she closed her eyes. James heard a scream from within the room. He quit pacing automatically. He rushed to her side. "Lily… Lily… wake up… it's ok."

He pulled her into his arms, "wake up Lils."

She grabbed onto him, "Potter?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"You were having a nightmare," James replied.

"Yeah but… why do you keep rescuing me?"

"I… I don't know… I can't stop myself."

"Have you tried?" Lily frowned.

"Tried?" James asked, confusion etched across his face.

"Tried not to save me."

"Do you really want to me stop trying to save you?"

"I don't know," Lily replied honestly.

"If I hadn't, you'd be dead now…" James sighed.

"Maybe not…" Lily glared at him, "I can take care of myself."

"Lily…"

"I'm serious. You all treat me like I can't care for myself. Like I can't protect myself. Like I'm less than you… less capable… a lesser witch."

"That's not it, Evans. You're a better witch than anyone else I know. You're intelligent… you're magic… it's powerful… you're powerful. I don't underestimate you… I know you can do it yourself… I know you can protect yourself… I just don't want you to have to… I want to…"

"You want to?"

"I want to protect you?" James muttered shyly.

"Oh," Lily blushed. "It's not your job."

"No… maybe not… but I wish it was." James sighed, "I'll leave you to rest. We go home tomorrow. The girls are going to pack your stuff... I'll see you tomorrow."

Lily nodded. James turned around to leave. He didn't look back as he left Lily alone for the first time. Lily wanted him to turn around. She wanted him to come back. She was scared to be alone… without him. She sighed as the door closed, _all alone again._ She couldn't understand James Potter, _he doesn't make sense. One minute he's a complete arse... hexing everyone… being cruel to Sev… an arrogant pig… and then the next moment he… he's saving my life… caring… kind… almost sweet. _

Lily sighed again before closing her eyes, _maybe I can get a nap._

* * *

Moments later the door to the hospital opened again as Elijah made his way into the room. He walked straight up to Lily's bedside. "Elijah," Lily smiled up at him.

"Hi," Elijah replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" Lily whispered.

"You looking forward to going back to Hogwarts tomorrow?"

Lily nodded.

Elijah smiled sadly, "I'm sorry that your time here wasn't… better."

"It wasn't all bad," Lily smiled.

"Good…"

* * *

Soon Lily found herself alone again. She wondered where her friends were, what they were doing. They had promised to visit but only Elijah and Potter had visited her. Lily sighed as she wondered if James Potter actually cared. _He seems to some of the time… but… why would he? He's just an arrogant jerk. _Lily frowned, _why the hell am I thinking about him?_

Lily closed her eyes, _maybe I can get a nap…_

Harry was watching Lily from the corner. She was crying softly. Her face flushed as tears fell down her cheeks. Harry wondered how much longer he would have to watch his mother cry. It was painful to watch. He put his hands in his pockets and began pacing as his father had earlier. His hand brushed across the snitch in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "I want to go home."

The fog enveloped him once more and released him from the memories. Before he knew it he was lying on his back in his dorm room at Hogwarts. He stared up at the bed hangings. "Mum…"

Ron jumped, "Harry? Are you back?"

Harry stood up, "Hey man."

"Hey… so what happened?" Ron asked almost eagerly.

"They visited Durmstrang… mum got hurt… attacked…"

"Is she ok?"

"I don't know… she's crying… I hate watching her cry… She was so hurt… and there's nothing I can do to help."

"It'll help to understand," Ron frowned.

"Understand?"

"You wanted to know… their story…"

"But… is it worth the pain?" Harry asked.

"You already know when it ends... how it ends…" Ron frowned, "What's the worst that can happen? At least then you'll know."

Harry nodded, "I guess."

Harry tried to smile as he changed the topic of conversation, "How's Ginny? Hermione?"

"They're good. They miss you," Ron frowned.

"I miss them too," Harry frowned. "But I can't give up… I need to know…"

Ron nodded, "we've got all the time in the world."

"Yeah well… it's not like we've got a dark wizard after us anymore," Harry joked.

Ron chuckled, "true that."

* * *

**Thanks for reading... :) Please review...**


	26. Chapter 25: Lessons

**Chapter 25:**

**Lessons**

Harry squinted through the fog that was spiralling around him. He could hear the gentle chatter of the common room but he couldn't see anything except the thick fog. "It's good to be back," James was saying. Harry recognised his father's voice automatically.

"Yeah…" Sirius yarned in agreement.

"I do miss their library though," Remus commented.

"Why? It was mainly full of books on the dark arts," James replied.

"How would you know? You didn't go to the library once in the whole time we were there," Harry could hear exasperation in Remus' tone.

"Well… maybe…" James tried to respond.

The fog was clearing now. Harry could see his father and his three best friends sat together in the empty common room. They were huddled by the fire. James sighed, "I was thinking…"

"I'd be careful if I were you," Sirius joked.

"Ha ha… I think we should learn some healing spells."

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"Well… Just in case."

"In case what?" Peter asked.

"You're worried… You think I might hurt you?" Remus asked, his face fallen into a sad grimace.

"Well… no… not on purpose at least…" James replied. "I still want to do it. I want to help you Rem. I just want to make sure we don't get caught."

"Huh?" Sirius and Peter both looked confused. Remus however was nodding.

"Think about it… we're bound to get a few scratches… at least. If people begin to realise that we're all getting hurt once a month…"

Sirius and Peter still looked confused.

"Not only might people start to suspect Remus but we might get in a lot of trouble," James continued.

"Can't we just go to the hospital wing?" Peter asked.

"And say what?" Remus asked.

"My friend the werewolf pushed me over?" Sirius offered sarcastically.

James grinned, "I fell whilst in my animagus form?"

"I wasn't watching where I was walking?" Remus joined the joke.

"Ok, I get the point," Peter frowned.

"I think you're right James. I think we need to at least know the basics before you start joining me for the full moon," Remus nodded. "I'll get some books out of the library tomorrow and do a bit of research."

"Great… more research," Sirius complained. "Haven't we already got enough spells to learn with the transfiguration spells?"

* * *

Harry felt the fog pull him away from the common room. Before he knew it, he was in one of the greenhouses. He could see the marauders at the back of the classroom. None of them were paying attention to Professor Sprout. Lily was sat a few rows in front of them and she kept turning round and glaring at the four boys. Harry saw her mutter to herself, "stupid idiots."

Harry stifled a laugh, forgetting that the students and their teacher could not hear him. Professor Sprout was successfully ignoring the four childish boys at the back of her classroom as she told the class about Devil Snare. They were having a revision session. They had first learnt about Devil Snare in their first year. "Mr Black, could you tell me how you can slow down the Devil's Snare's attacks?"

"Erm…" Sirius looked blankly at the teacher.

"Come on Black, this is revision. You should know this. My first years know this. Do you even know what the question is Mr Black?" Professor Sprout asked with an eyebrow raised in disdain.

"Of course I know what the question…" Sirius began to lie.

"What about you Mr Potter?" Professor Sprout turned to James. "How can you slow down the Devil's Snare's attack?"

"Don't struggle or resist," James answered without thinking.

"Very well… it really is a shame that you two don't pay better attention. You really are wasting two very competent brains." She turned away from them, shaking her head gently, "Miss Evans… tell me about the Devil's Snare's choice environment."

"Yes Professor. Devil's Snare prefers a dark, damp environment as it shies away from light or heat."

"Very good Miss Evans. Ten points to Gryffindor. Devil's Snare recoils from bright light and the heat of a fire. Therefore the most effective spells against Devil's Snare are?"

"Fire spells," Lily began, "such as bluebell flames."

"Right you are again Miss Evans. Ten more points."

* * *

The Gryffindors had three hours of Herbology revision before heading to Care of Magical Creatures. Professor Kettleburn was waiting for them in a large paddock just inside the Forbidden Forest. "Quickly, quickly," He called excitably.

Once all of the class had gathered, Professor Kettleburn clapped his hands. "Today we are going to study Nifflers. Who can tell me anything – anything at all – about nifflers?"

"Miss Evans?" Kettleburn noticed that Lily's hand was raised.

"A Niffler is a treasure-hunting creature with a long narrow snout. They are very attracted to shiny things, making them wonderful for locating anything metallic or shimmery."

"Very good Miss Evans," Professor Kettleburn grinned. "Ten points to Gryffindor. Now before we start, could you all remove any jewellery you are wearing – we don't want you getting bitten."

Some of the girls began taking off rings and pretty bracelets. James complained bitterly to Sirius, "I just don't get why she has to be such a know it all." Sirius merely laughed.

"Nifflers are gentle creatures… and can even be affectionate towards their owners. However, they can also be rather destructive in their search for sparkling objects. They don't really make good house pets. They live twenty feet below ground in lairs and can produce six to eight young in a single litter. The Goblins often use nifflers in their search for treasure."

The teacher smiled at his students, "I have hidden Leprechaun gold all around the paddock. Some of the coins are in the grass whilst others are buried beneath our feet. You will each choose a Niffler. If your Niffler finds the most gold you will win a bottle of butterbeer."

The Marauders were intent on winning. James' Niffler had already collected fifteen coins but Sirius' wasn't far behind. Lily was having a lot of fun with her Niffler. The small creature kept nuzzling up to her every time it brought her a coin. "Can I keep her sir?" Lily asked.

"They don't make the best pets Miss Evans," Professor Kettleburn replied.

James saw Lily's face fall, _I'll get you the Niffler Evans, _James decided.

The rest of the day went quickly. Divination was a bore. Professor Lifflilee had them studying Horoscopes. Lily and James barely paid any attention to their teacher. Muggle Studies wasn't much better either. They were learning about the muggle postal system, something that greatly confused James and Sirius. They both left the classroom at 5pm with a headache and an essay to write on how to send a letter the muggle way. James hoped that he would be able to talk Lily into helping him, _fat chance._


	27. Chapter 26: Potty

Sorry for being gone so long. I've been working really hard and I'm preparing to move into my new flat in a couple of weeks. Hopefully after that I will update more often.

* * *

**Chapter 26:**

**Potty**

"Bloody hell Peter," Harry heard Sirius complain.

"It's really simple," James was saying, "emaculo mundatis."

Remus sighed, "this is just a simple cleaning spell Pete."

"I know. I'm sorry. I am trying, you know," Peter whined.

"It's alright Pete. Just try again," James patted him on the back. It took Peter several more attempts before he successfully mastered the spell. "Well done Pete. Right, the next one is more complex."

Peter sighed, "Couldn't you guys just learn them?"

"No – what if something bad happens to all of us and you are the only one who can help us?" Sirius asked. "Do you want us to die?"

"Of course not," Peter stuttered.

James scanned through one of the books that Remus had taken out of the library, "here's a useful one. It's supposed to stop you bleeding. Obturatio cruentaque."

"Oh… and here's one that removes bruises," Sirius said. "Conterunt evanescent."

Remus grinned, "this one gets rid of bites – mordere recesserimus."

"Why on earth would we need that? We're not going to get bitten!" Peter squeaked.

"Erm… werewolf here…" Remus frowned.

"Yeah – don't be dense Pete. Rem might bite us whilst we're in our animal form," James explained.

"Seriously?" Peter gulped, suddenly scared.

"Er yeah," Sirius said as if to a small child. "Are there any more we need to learn?"

"There is a revitalising spell – it might be useful when we're exhausted in class the next day – navitas regeneratis," James told them.

"Sounds good. I think that is plenty to be getting on with," Remus grinned.

"I think it might be worth learning to mend wounds as well. It's meant to be an easy spell – CONSUO ascendit," James nodded knowledgably.

* * *

Later that night James snuck out of the castle in search of a niffler for Lily. He had a feeling that he knew where Professor Kettleburn was keeping them. He hid under his invisibility cloak as he made his way through the grounds towards the edge of the forest. At the very edge of the forest stood an old shed. James opened the creaky door, "Lumos." His wand lit up the small room that he found himself in. There were shelves covering every wall. On each shelf were several heavy crates. The crates were labelled. James quickly read the labels as he searched for the nifflers. _Flobberworms… Billywig… Imp… Golden Snidget… _ Pixies… Knarls… Doxy… Bowtruckles… Nifflers…

James peered inside the crate of Nifflers. He picked the cutest niffler he could see in the dark crate and quickly stuffed it into his pocket. The niffler struggled slightly before settling back to sleep. James quickly made his way back up to the castle. He was careful to check the map so as not to run into any of the teaching staff. When he reached the entrance to the common room he was frustrated to see that the fat lady was snoring heavily. He tried to get her attention but she just would not wake up. Then he heard a noise from down the corridor – a rustling noise… Mr Filch's keys. _Shit. I can't be caught out of bed… not again… _James thought to himself. _And definitely not by Filch. He'd skin me alive if he got the chance._

Luckily the fat lady's portrait began to open of its own accord. James saw a small first year boy squinting up at him, "What are you doing out of bed?" James asked.

"I… I don't… I don't know…" the boy stuttered.

"Get back to bed then kid," James laughed as he climbed into the common room. _Thank Merlin for sleepwalking first years._

* * *

The following day, James hid under his cloak and followed one of the Gryffindor girls up the stairs to the girls' dorms. He followed closely behind her to fool the stairs. When he reached Lily's room, he let himself in and placed a small box on her bed. The box had several holes in its lid. He placed a short note beside the box.

_I'd give you the world, not that you'd take it._

_I'd give you my life, not that you'd want it._

_I'd give you forever, not that you'd ask for it._

_There is nothing that I wouldn't go out of my way to get for you._

_There is nothing that I wouldn't search for for you._

_If only you knew how much I want to give you._

James could hear laughter from the other side of the door. He quickly replaced his cloak and hid in the corner. Lily and Marlene made their way into the room. "Lily, what's this?" Marlene asked, pointing at the box on Lily's bed.

"I don't know. It wasn't there earlier," She quickly opened the box. "It's a Niffler…"

"Wow…" Marlene grinned, "it's so cute. What are you going to name him?"

"I… I don't really know," Lily frowned, "I wonder who it is from." She idly stroked the animal as her eyes fell on the note. "I'd give you the world, not that you'd take it. I'd give you my life, not that you'd want it. I'd give you forever, not that you'd ask for it. There's nothing that I wouldn't go out of my way to get for you… it's probably just another one of Potter's gifts." She put the niffler back in the box, "well I can't keep it – it's probably stolen."

"Oh come on Lils. Who cares…?"

"I care…" Lily began, but the niffler was looking up at her. "Fine… I guess I could keep him."

The niffler nipped her finger affectionately, "what are you going to call him?" Marlene asked.

"Potty," Lily replied.

"You're going to name him after Potter?" Marlene asked, suddenly shocked.

"Well… he probably got him for me… and everyone knows Nifflers make terrible pets… so I'll probably get annoyed with him a lot…"

"Makes sense," Marlene giggled.

James grinned happily in the corner completely unseen by the two girls.

* * *

Please review... love you guys. Thanks for being patient.


	28. Chapter 27: The Writing on the Wall

**Previously...**

_"Oh come on Lils. Who cares…?"_

_"I care…" Lily began, but the niffler was looking up at her. "Fine… I guess I could keep him."_

_The niffler nipped her finger affectionately, "what are you going to call him?" Marlene asked._

_"Potty," Lily replied._

_"You're going to name him after Potter?" Marlene asked, suddenly shocked._

_"Well… he probably got him for me… and everyone knows Nifflers make terrible pets… so I'll probably get annoyed with him a lot…"_

_"Makes sense," Marlene giggled._

_James grinned happily in the corner completely unseen by the two girls._

* * *

**Chapter 27:**

**The Writing on the Wall**

Things remained difficult between the Gryffindor boys and girls. The once large group of friends quickly fell apart into two smaller groups. The boys focussed on their animagus training whilst the girls joined Lily in the library. Both groups missed the other but neither were willing to bridge the gap. Alice and Frank were the only ones not to be affected by the sudden breach in the group. They had formed their own island so to speak somewhere in the middle of the two groups. Alice remained very good friends with James and the other boys whilst still spending the majority of her time with the other girls or Frank. Frank seemed to be able to drift between the two groups happily, completely unaware of any disagreements or attitudes. James found himself staring at Lily in class, the common room and in the Great Hall. He tried desperately to stop himself but it seemed impossible. Lily was completely oblivious to James. She was just grateful that she wasn't having to put up with his silly jokes and horrible pranks. Things between Sirius and Marlene hadn't improved. They had tried being friends again but they seemed unable to put the past behind them. They were both single but neither had the guts to ask the other out. Sirius had managed to go without a girlfriend for the entire spring semester, a fact that Marlene had not failed to notice. Mary and Peter had been sneaking around as if they were worried their friends would be angry that they were still together when the group of friends had fallen apart. They would lie to their friends saying that they were just going to the kitchen for a snack. The Gryffindor fourth years were not stupid and saw right through it but they weren't bothered at all. If anything they were offended that their friends would think that they could ever be that mean. As if they would expect them to break up.

The months had passed quickly and it seemed that every day the rift between the two groups got bigger until they all wondered if it would ever recover. Each of the Gryffindors were hurt by it, all except Lily that is. Lily had noticed the boys absence but didn't really mind. In fact she was relishing the peace and quiet that was the result of an absent Potter.

By Easter time there was a new rumour circulating the school. The war had so far been very uneventful with very few attacks and the students had almost become complacent. They had felt safe. That was changing now as this new rumour surfaced. Voldemort had chosen a leader amongst the deatheater contingent at Hogwarts. There was a lot of uncertainty about who this new leader was. James and Sirius had an idea but they weren't sure. James quickly found himself intrigued and a new plan was formulating in his mind. He didn't feel the need to share his plan with anyone else. He'd not been able to sleep properly in months. He was worried – very worried. His father had been working constantly and had been injured more than once. James had long given up on sleep and so he decided to use his time "wisely" and break into the Slytherin common room in an attempt to determine who the new head deatheater at Hogwarts was. He had spied on some of the younger Slytherins in an attempt to learn the password and was now spending his evenings going up to the 7th year dorm to search for some sign or clue that might answer his question. He had almost been caught on several occasions but had after about a month of sneaking into the Slytherin dungeons, finally found out that he had been right all along. He had overheard some 7th year Slytherin girls talking one night, "Oh isn't he gorgeous!" One girl with a particularly large nose said.

"Who are you talking about now?" a girl with long flowing hair replied. James couldn't help but think that if he wasn't completely against going out with a Slytherin, he would gladly take her out on a date. "You better not be talking about Buchholz again. I already told you, just because he's lost some weight does not make him fit."

"No. I know. I didn't mean him," the other girl blushed.

"Right. So, who are you one about?" The pretty girl was getting impatient.

"Alderete," she replied quietly.

"Hum… he has got that whole new bad boy image going for him, what with him being in charge if you know what I mean," the pretty girl grinned, "but he's a bit young being in sixth year and all."

James sighed, _Larmon Alderete. I knew it._

* * *

As James made his way out of the Slytherin dungeons he tried to consider what he was going to do with the new information he had found. In his distraction, he was completely unaware of Snape passing him. James accidentally banged into him. "Who goes there?" Snape asked loudly.

James couldn't help himself, "the ghost of your ugly mother."

"You! POTTER! I'm going to kill you. Show yourself… I'll hex you, I will," Snape shouted angrily.

James quickly hexed Snape before the other boy even had time to take out his wand.

James shared his new information with both his friends and his father. On the way back from dinner the Gryffindor boys tried to determine what they would do with the new information they had when they ran across a strange scene. Someone had written on the corridor wall, "The time has come to purge this school once again. Mudbloods and Bloodtraitors beware – your time has come. This is the end."

James and Remus frowned. Frank looked angry whilst Peter merely looked confused. Sirius laughed out loud, "Well there's your answer guys, we better protect the muggle-borns from the evil Slytherin deatheaters."

* * *

**Merry Christmas everyone. So sorry you have had to wait so long. Please review - and I will update almost immediately.**

**Coming up next...**

**_- Attacks on muggleborns..._**

**_- A new group forms..._**

**_- Professor Mincey has a moment or two..._**


	29. Chapter 28: The List

**A bit of a short one for you all. Really hope you like it. :) PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW.**

* * *

**Chapter 28:**

**The List**

The number of attacks on muggle-borns increased dramatically over the next month. By the end of May, two muggle-borns had been pulled out of school by their parents. No one had been seriously injured. James liked to think it was because of him and his friends patrolling the corridors. The boys were quickly beginning to struggle though. They just didn't have the energy to sustain what they were trying to do. They were growing weary. One afternoon in the common room, the boys were lounging in front of the fire when Sirius grumbled, "you'd think other people would want to protect the muggle-borns too."

James suddenly sat up, "Si, you are a genius!"

"Excuse me?" Sirius replied, feeling very happy with himself although he had no idea why.

"We need to get help," James said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Help from where though?" Remus asked.

"Everyone. Come on. Think about it. We know the people who are pretty sound. There are more decent people at Hogwarts than just the four of us and Frank."

"Yeah, but how do we go about getting them to help?" Peter squeaked.

"Easy! We just ask," James laughed.

James spent the next few days making a list of students who he thought might be interested in helping. He started with the Gryffindors because that was the easy part. He was careful not to ask any of the younger students.

_James Potter,_

_Sirius Black,_

_Remus Lupin,_

_Peter Pettigrew,_

_Frank Longbottom,…_

"The girls will want to help," James sighed, "I'm not sure I like it though."

"I don't think we can stop them," Sirius frowned.

James continued with his list, _Mary MacDonald, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Prewett, Kate Stone,_

He stopped writing as a thought struck him, "if the others are involved Lily will insist upon helping."

"Yep," Sirius nodded in confusion.

"But she can't. She's the one… I mean, it's people like her we are trying to protect."

James frowned as he began to write, _Lily Evans,_

"I don't want to ask Tom Griffith," James said.

"James, just because you don't like him – that's no reason to stop him being useful," Remus said.

"Yeah – if he helps he might get cursed," Sirius said hopefully.

"I'm just thinking about Lily," James replied.

"We know," Sirius gruffed. "This isn't about Lily. It's about protecting the students of this school."

"I know…" James frowned yet again. _Tom Griffith, Terry Hamman,_

"I mean it's not like you aren't going to ask your ex-girlfriends to help," Remus commented.

James nodded his head as he continued with his list.

_Rachel Cobb,_

_Abi Morris,_

_Stanley Lofton,_

"Don't forget Jon and Victor," Remus commented.

_Zoe Wadsworth,_

_Preston Rowlands,_

_Richard Thole,_

_Leona Hunter,_

_Renee Arteage,_

_Ben Treacy,_

_Elle Hale,_

_Issie Hancock,_

_Perry Bronson,_

_Clyde Lane,_

_Hortense Davis,_

_Mark Lewis,_

"Right, that's the Gryffindors done," James sighed. He was sat up late in the common room with the other marauders.

"I guess we better move onto the Ravenclaws," Remus smiled over his book.

"That will be harder. Me and James don't really know any Ravenclaws," Sirius laughed.

"Yeah, except the ones we've dated," James added.

"Well there's Dorcas Meadowes," Sirius said, "but she's muggleborn."

"What about Dorian?" Peter asked.

James frowned, "Mother will kill me if I get Dorian involved – nevermind what Nancy will do!"

"Come on James," Sirius said, "he's two years older than us."

"Are we being a bit careless about who we're involving? We can't involve the whole school," Remus commented.

"You might be right," James sighed. "We need to be picky."

"You can't be serious? Do you mean we have to start again?" Peter complained.

"It certainly looks that way," Sirius scowled.

Several hours later, the boys had finished the list and were heading up the stairs to their dormitory. James pulled the curtains around his four poster bed and quickly looked over the list of students.

_Gryffindors_

_James Potter_

_Sirius Black_

_Remus Lupin_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Frank Longbottom_

_Marlene McKinnon_

_Lily Evans_

_Alice Prewett_

_Kate Stone_

_Mary MacDonald_

_Preston Rowlands_

_Perry Bronson_

_Leona Hunter_

_Renee Arteage_

_Ravenclaw_

_Dorian Jackson_

_Dorcas Meadowes_

_Emmie Vance_

_Hufflepuff_

_Lucy Humphries_

_Joseph Wallace_

James put the piece of parchment underneath his pillow before laying his head down. He closed his eyes, wondering if it was even possible to protect the muggleborn students.


	30. Chapter 29: Meeting in the Room of Req

******Quick note before you read. Check my story Same Girl, Same Fears out on FictionPress. It's completely different to Snitch but I hope you will like it. I've really appreciated all of your encouragement over the last however long it's been that I've been writing snitch. :) **

* * *

**Chapter 29:**

**Meeting in the Room of Requirements**

The following day the marauders arranged to meet everyone on their list in the room of requirements after dinner. The marauders sat patiently waiting in the room of requirements for the other students to arrive. They didn't have long to wait before Alice and Frank arrived, "So guys, what's this all about?" Alice asked friendlily.

James just smiled nervously at her, "We'll explain when everyone gets here."

At that moment Lucy Humphries and Joseph Wallace of Hufflepuff walked into the room, closely followed by Emmie Vance, Dorcas Meadowes and Dorian Jackson. Renee Arteage, Leona Hunter and their boyfriends were not far behind the others. They were only waiting for the Gryffindor girls to arrive. James smiled at the students in front of him, "Thanks for coming. We'll start as soon as everyone gets here."

The door opened once more and the girls walked in. "Scrap that – we can start," James smiled. "You will have either seen or heard about the writing that was found on the wall yesterday."

There was a general murmuring of agreement, "Unfortunately it appears that the death eaters are attacking muggleborns again. I know some of you are muggleborns yourself but we were wondering if you would be willing to help us defend the students of this school?"

There was an excitement among the students as they all nodded their heads. Remus stepped forward, "Could you raise your hand, if you are willing to join us in this cause?"

All the students lifted their hands into the air, "very well. Proceed Potter."

James smiled, "in that case; we will split into groups and we will take it in terms to patrol the corridors, much in the same way the prefects do."

"What do we do if we find death eaters up to no good?" Dorcas asked.

"Well," James thought for a second, "first you try and pass a message to the other members of this group so that we can assist you and then you try and stun the death eaters. Don't try and hurt them. Just stun or incapacitate them."

"How will we pass a message on?" Lucy Humphries asked.

"By patronus. Raise your hand if you can produce a corporal patronus." Only half of the students raised their hands. James sighed, "I think we will have to work on that first. People with their hands raised, pair up with someone who is unable to produce a patronus and teach them the basic method, please."

James quickly turned to the other marauders, "we need to give them groups."

Remus nodded, "we could do it randomly."

"I'm not sure that's safe," Sirius replied. "You could end up with a group of all muggleborns."

"Good point," Remus smiled, "for once."

"The real question is who do we trust the most," James replied, "they will be captains."

James set to work reordering the list until he had … patrol groups.

Group One:

Captain – James Potter

Lily Evans

Dorian Jackson

Group Two:

Captain – Sirius Black

Dorcas Meadowes

Marlene McKinnon

Group Three:

Captain – Remus Lupin

Kate Stone

Lucy Humphries

Group Four:

Captain – Frank Longbottom

Alice Prewett

Preston Rowlands

Group Five:

Captain – Emmie Vance

Joseph Wallace

Leona Hunter

Group Six:

Captain – Renee Arteage

Mary MacDonald

Perry Bronson

Peter Pettigrew

A couple of hours later the entire group of students were able to produce a corporal patronus. There was a wide variety of silver animals running about the room. James drew the students' attention back to himself, "Very good. Now for groups…" He quickly read the groups out loud. "You must stay together at all times. Do not be reckless. I will have a rota, so to speak, ready for you by tomorrow. See you then." The students quickly exited the room of requirements in small clusters, hoping to avoid teachers. The Gryffindor fourth years walked back to the common room together.

"I just don't get why I have to be with you Potter!" Lily complained.

"It wasn't intentional," James lied. "Just trying to evenly spread the muggle-borns out so that you aren't at risk."

"Are you implying I can't look after myself?" Lily asked angrily.

"No. Not at all. I just don't want you to have to," James replied, blushing slightly.

"Well… that's not up to you. We're at war you know!"

James didn't particularly like the reminder, "how could I forget."


	31. Chapter 30: The Teacher and the Knife

**Chapter 30:**

**The Teacher and the Knife**

James was really beginning to struggle to keep on top of his homework what with patrolling the corridors every other night and Quidditch practice. To make matters worse, he'd received several detentions for fighting in the corridors. The death eaters were no longer just attacking during the night but had taken to cursing muggle-borns in the hallways between classes. James felt incredibly guilty whenever a muggle-born was admitted to the hospital wing. He felt like he had personally let them down. The year had flown by, quicker than any other. End of year exams were approaching and Lily had returned to her more academic self, spending the majority of her time in the library. However, she still found time to patrol with James and Dorian. They were a good team. She didn't like to admit it but she felt safe knowing that James had her back. She watched the way James was with the older boy, Dorian. In a strange way he treated him like a younger brother and even weirder the older boy allowed it. They had had several incidents but James had ensured that neither Lily or Dorian got hurt. He himself however had been in the hospital wing more than once with pretty severe injuries.

One night at the end of April, the three of them were patrolling when they heard a voice coming from within a classroom. James was nervous, it was a teacher, Professor Mincey. "But Lord," She said, "I don't know how to lure him into your hands. Why do you want him?"

"I want him because I want to destroy his father," a voice said. It sounded distant. "You will get him for me or you will suffer. I will destroy the ministry but first I must destroy Charlus Potter – or the ministry will never fall."

"Yes my lord," the professor replied.

James pulled Lily and Dorian away from the classroom. They were underneath James' cloak so he didn't have to worry about them being caught by the professor so long as they were quiet. When they were far enough away, he pulled them into a deserted classroom, turned to face them and frowned.

Lily was the first to speak, "We need to tell the headmaster."

"There's a death eater at Hogwarts," Dorian began to panic.

"There have been death eaters at Hogwarts for years. Calm down," James sighed.

"I knew I didn't like her," Lily muttered to herself.

At that moment the door banged open and in walked several Slytherins, "What do we have here?" Larmon Alderete asked his friends.

Avery smirked, "looks like Potter and his mudblood friends."

"Whatever will we do with them?" Alderete asked.

"How about a bout of torture," one of the death eaters suggested.

"Tempting," Alderete looked deep in thought.

James was fed up of their conversation. He whispered to Lily and Dorian, "Get out of here as quick as you can and get help."

"What about you?" Lily asked.

"Never mind me. Lils I need you to protect Dorian. Mum will kill me if he gets hurt," with that as his final word he pulled out his wand and shouted, "expelliarmus!" disarming one of the deatheaters. Soon they were all duelling and spells were firing in all directions. Avery aimed a curse at Lily but she quickly blocked it before casting, "Impedimenta!" Avery found himself unable to move. Lily grabbed Dorian's hand and dragged him away to go and find help.

James was left alone with the deatheaters, "what's this. Your muggle-borns have disowned you?" Alderete mocked him. James was surrounded.

They turned when they heard the sound of running and a teacher's voice, "What is going on here?" Professor Mincey asked. "Ah just the boy I was looking for. Alderete, that is enough. Tie him up and bring him to my office."

"But professor," Alderete complained.

"Do as you are told or the Dark Lord will hear about this!" the teacher replied angrily.

Ropes sprung from Alderete's wand and James was bound and carried to the teacher's office. James desperately needed to find an escape. "The Dark Lord wants you, you know," the teacher began once the boys had left.

James merely nodded.

"Oh you know do you?" She smiled, "well I think we will have a little fun first. What do you say? He never said anything about receiving you whole."

James wanted to scream but couldn't. He had been magically gagged. "How about some unforgivable curses. I was so disappointed when Dumbledore refused to let me show them to you. I so wanted to try them out on you and your classmates." James couldn't help but think that Professor Mincey was completely mental.

"Crucio," she said almost uncaringly. However, James could see the excitement in her eyes. She was loving every moment of torturing him. He desperately needed to scream but no sound came out.

"I think I'd like to be able to hear you scream," her eyes were alight with malice. She removed the magical gag and recast the curse, "Crucio!"

James screamed, "Screaming like a little girl Mr Potter?" She laughed, "Daddy would be so disappointed."

Harry watched the scene unfold. He wanted so much to stand between his father and the evil witch but he knew that the curse would go straight through him and hit his father all the same. His father's screams were like nails on a chalk board for him. They made him feel weak with fear.

The teacher quickly became bored. She turned her back on the screaming boy and pulled out a knife from her desk draw. "Now Mr Potter, this is going to hurt a lot," she smiled wickedly. She stabbed him repeatedly. He continued to scream each time the blade hit his skin and delved into his body. His blood was all over the ground, "Mr Potter, you really are making a horrible mess with all of your blood. I will have to punish you." She began to drag the blade across his face, barely leaving a mark until she pushed harder and he felt the blade on his cheek bone. James' blood mingled with his tears and irritated his wounds. "I suppose we better be off. We don't want to keep the Dark Lord waiting."

She stepped forward, grabbing a box from her desk. She pulled out some floo powder and grabbed James preparing to pull him into the fire when the door was blasted off its hinges to reveal Albus Dumbledore.


	32. Chapter 31: In The Hospital Wing

**Chapter 31:**

**In The Hospital Wing**

Lily ran as fast as she could straight to Professor Dumbledore's study. Dorian was quick on her tail. "Bloody hell! I don't know the password," Lily cried as she put her head between her legs.

"Horseradish," Dorian said quickly from behind.

They rushed up the stairs and into the headmaster's study. "Professor!" Lily called.

"Miss Evans! What is the meaning of this?" the headmaster asked.

"It's Potter – the Slytherins, they attacked him," Lily blurted out.

"Show me the way," Professor Dumbledore replied as he followed the students back out of the study and down the stairs. Lily led the way to where she had left Potter.

"He should be here," Lily cried in frustration when she found the corridor empty.

"Is there anything you are not telling me, Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked.

"We… we overheard…" Lily began.

"Bloody hell Evans, spit it out," Dorian complained.

"We overheard Professor Mincey talking to Voldemort. She has been asked to get Potter to him. He wants Potter."

"Very well. Fetch Professor McGonagall and meet me in the hospital wing in ten minutes." Professor Dumbledore made his way to the defence against the dark arts teacher's office.

He could hear voices inside the room, "Now Mr Potter, this is going to hurt a lot." Dumbledore could hear screaming. "Mr Potter, you really are making a horrible mess with all of your blood. I will have to punish you."

Dumbledore put his hand on the door nob, "I suppose we better be off. We don'tt want to keep the Dark Lord waiting."

Dumbledore burst into the room, "expelliarmus!"

The professor was pushed against the far wall. Ropes flew out of Dumbledore's wand and bound the unconscious teacher. Dumbledore leant over James, "Mr Potter are you ok?" There was blood everywhere. "Do you think you can walk?"

James mumbled something. Dumbledore helped him to his feet. James stumbled slightly but managed to keep himself upright, "let's get you to the hospital wing."

It took them longer than usual to get to the hospital wing. James sighed when his head landed on the pillow of his hospital bed. Lily screamed when she saw James. She couldn't believe how bad he looked. "JAMES!"

James could hear Lily calling him. He tried to keep his focus on her voice but he could barely see, "Lily…" he felt someone grab his hands.

"Lily, don't worry. I'll be fine."

"I'm so sorry," she cried.

"Everything is going to be fine… I'm going to be fine…"

"I shouldn't have left you," she sobbed.

"It wasn't your fault," James told her.

"But…"

"But nothing. I told you to go," James told her, "I'm just grateful that you weren't hurt." With that he allowed the darkness to consume him and he passed out. Lily kept a hold of his hand.

Madam Pomfrey worked hard trying to heal the cuts on James' face. She hoped that she might be able to heal them so well that he wouldn't have any scaring at all on his face.

Dorea and Charlus rushed into the hospital wing, "how is he?" Charlus asked the matron.

"He will be just fine," she told him, "but he's going to need a lot of rest."

"We're taking him home," Dorea exclaimed.

"As soon as he is well enough to travel," Charlus reminded his wife. "Right, I need to find Dumbledore. Love, stay here. Watch him. I can just imagine what sort of trouble he can get himself into in the hospital wing."

Charlus rushed out of the hospital wing and down the corridor towards Professor Dumbledore's study. He quickly knocked, entering when he heard the headmaster's voice, "enter."

"Ah Charlus," Professor Dumbledore nodded. "How is James?" He asked, showing genuine concern.

"Apparently he will be ok," Charlus replied. "Where is the bitch?"

"Some of your aurors came and collected her," Dumbledore replied. "I believe they are escorting her to the ministry for questioning."

"Good. And the students?"

"I will need to talk to Lily, Dorian and James before I can do anything about them," Dumbledore replied. "I need to know which students caused the problem."

Charlus nodded, "very well. Dorea wants to take James home."

"Of course," Dumbledore agreed. "That was to be expected."

Lily held onto James' hand as he slept. Mrs Potter sat on the other side of the bed. They didn't speak. Lily was deep in thought. The words of her prophecy kept running through her mind, "YOUR PATH IS TRAGIC… YOU CANNOT TRUST WHO YOU WANT TO TRUST. DON'T BE FOOLISH WITH YOUR LOVE. ONE WILL PROTECT YOU, WHILST THE OTHER WILL BE THE DEATH OF YOU… YOUR FUTURES' ARE ALL ENTWINED TOGETHER… ONE WILL ACCIDENTALLY BETRAY YOU WHILST THE OTHER WILL DIR TO SAVE YOU AND YOURS… THE TWO OF YOU WILL BE RESPONSIBLE FOR THE DARK LORD'S DOWNFALL… IF YOU WORK TOGETHER… LIVE TOGETHER… DIE TOGETHER…"

She could remember how it had happened. She'd been in the divination classroom for her end of year exam. She couldn't forget Professor Lifflilee's voice – it had been so harsh. She had sat so rigidly in her armchair, her eyes unfocussed. Lily had been so confused; she had wondered if one of her friends was going to kill her. She hadn't been sure who the prophecy was about but she'd had the strangest feeling that it had been about James and Severus. She had thought about it a lot over the last year. She hadn't really trusted anyone because of it, choosing to hide out in the library with her books. Snape hadn't been around much this year. He was spending so much time with the Slytherins. James on the other hand had been around a lot. He'd protected her from the deatheaters, he'd saved her life a few times and yet she still didn't trust him. Here they were again, he was in the hospital wing again and yet again he'd managed to protect her from injury. She sighed.

"Are you alright dear?" Dorea asked the young girl.

Lily smiled, "Yes Mrs Potter. Just thinking."

"What about dear?"

Mrs Potter had such a gentle smile that Lily just couldn't refuse her, "last year one of the teachers gave me a prophecy."

"I see," Dorea encouraged her. "What did it say?"

"It said… Your path is tragic… You cannot trust who you want to trust. Don't be foolish with your love. One will protect you, whilst the other will be the death of you… Your futures' are all entwined together… one will accidentally betray you whilst the other will die to save you and yours… the who of you will be responsible for the Dark Lord's downfall… if you work together… live together… die together…"

Dorea was speechless.

"I don't know what it means," Lily said into the silence.

"Do you have any idea who it is talking about?" Dorea asked, although she sensed the answer.

"I don't know… I get the feeling it's talking about James and my friend Snape but I don't really know."

Dorea hugged the girl, "prophecies are difficult. We never really know what they mean until they happen and you can't waste your life worrying about it. If I were you, I wouldn't dwell on it."


	33. Chapter 32:Thinking About James C Potter

**Chapter 32:**

**Thinking About James Charlus Potter**

The days that followed were unusual to say the least. James had been taken home by his parents whilst the other students revised for their exams. Lily could be spotted in the library at all hours of the day and night, surrounded by books on all sorts of topics from poison antidotes and the dizziness draught to the patronus charm. She had notes on dementors, bouncing bulbs, spiky bush, and venomous tentacula. She was currently going over her creatures for care of magical creatures. She had made a little chart to help her remember all the different creatures. In one day she had managed to cover the entire syllabus, including the Diricawl, a creature that she was impressed to find was also well known in the muggle world, the dodo.

Her hair was a mess and she'd barely slept since the incident with Professor Mincey but she tried her best to focus on her school work. She couldn't afford to fall behind. Snape had joined her once or twice and the Gryffindor girls worked with her for at least an hour a day, but she most enjoyed the time when she got to work alone. Snape was sat opposite her at that precise moment, "so what do you think you will do with your summer?" He asked her.

"I haven't thought about it," Lily replied honestly.

"Oh okay," Snape replied before continuing with his work.

That evening Lily decided to have a short break from studying so she joined the other fourth years in the common room. Mary and Peter were playing chess. Remus was reading his herbology textbook. Kate was curled up next to him on the sofa. Lily couldn't help but smile at the pair. They clearly liked one another, not that either of them had noticed. Sirius and Marlene were sat at opposite sides of the fire. They would occasionally glance at one another but they never caught one another's eye. They were completely unaware of the attention of the other. Lily sighed. Alice and Frank had fallen asleep on their own sofa. Lily smiled until she realised that there was only person missing, James. The group didn't seem quite right without them. She sighed again, "So what are you guys doing with your holidays?" She asked.

Peter smiled, "I'm spending a week with Mary and her family."

"Then I'm spending a week with Peter and his," Mary grinned.

Marlene laughed, "I'm going on holiday."

"Where to?" Lily asked.

"Romania; only for a couple of weeks. I was hoping that when I got back you girls could come visit me," Marlene replied.

"I'd love to," Lily smiled as Mary screamed. Kate nodded in agreement and even Alice seemed to murmur something in her sleep.

"What about you Sirius?" Lily asked kindly.

"I'm going home for the first three weeks," he replied unhappily. "Then I'm going to the Potters' for the rest of the holiday."

"Remus?" Lily smiled.

"Going home to see my mum," he replied without looking up from his textbook, "although I will be spending a week with James and Sirius."

Exam week came and went. Lily was sure she had passed with flying colours. Remus seemed pretty confident too. Sirius was as pompous as ever whilst the others were more uncertain. Peter for one, was certain that he had received at least one troll without James' tutoring. That had made Lily laugh, _since when has Potter been helping his friends study… seems unlikely._

Before they knew it, they were on platform nine and three quarters saying goodbye to one another and hello to their parents. Alice and Frank kissed one another goodbye. Dorian and Doreen could be seen hugging their big sister Nancy. Mary was introducing Peter to her father, "Peter, this is Alvinerz MacDonald, my father."

"Nice to meet you sir," Peter squeaked.

The kind man shook Peter's hand before his young daughter Lauren stepped forward to be introduced, "I'm Lauren!" she said excitably. There was even more screaming a few seconds later when Mary's first year sister Hannah jumped off the train.

Marlene grinned when she saw parents and grandmother coming towards her. Alicia and Andrew hugged their daughter, "how was school Marley?"

"Good – I guess," Marlene replied.

Lily's parents weren't much better. They gave her a big hug before asking after her friends. "Do you think Severus will want a lift?"

"Er… I'll ask," Lily replied. She quickly went looking for Severus. He wasn't that far away. He was talking to some of the Slytherins. She tapped him on the back, "do you want a lift home Sev?"

"Sure. Thanks Lils," Severus replied. They quickly left the station together. They jumped into the car. Mr and Mrs Evans had tons of questions for the two of them but Lily had a question of her own, "Where is Petunia?"

"Oh… she's out with her friends for the day. You'll see her this evening," Mrs Evans replied.

Lily frowned, she got the feeling her mother was lying to her about something. It hurt Lily to know that there was so much of her life that she would never be able to share with her sister. Her parents tried to understand but they couldn't really comprehend the world she lived in. Petunia didn't even try though. She just didn't care. Lily sighed, "it'll be good to see her."

So much had already happened but Lily got the feeling that there was so much left to happen. The prophecy was running through her mind. A part of her knew that something big was going to happen. She was anxious about the war and Potter. _Why am I anxious about Potter? _She sighed as she tried to think about something else but no matter what her mind kept returning to James Charlus Potter!


	34. Author's Note

**Hey guys,**

**Thanks so much for reading Snitch Four. Very, very, very soon I will post The Snitch of Secrets Five!**

**Please keep a look out for it. I can't wait to hear what you think of the next instalment of the snitch.**

**:) Thanks for the reviews and for all of your encouragement.**

**Lots of Love,**

**Illusive Butterfly xxxx**


End file.
